Otra clase de ángel
by winchester-mcdowell
Summary: Dean aún no lo ha visto ni lo ha vivido todo.
1. Angie

"**Otra clase de ángel"**

**Capítulo 1**

El gato apareció en la puerta, empapado con la lluvia y exigiendo derechos que nadie le había ofrecido. Quizás fue el talante insolente que exhibía a pesar de su aspecto enclenque lo que lo indujo a dejarlo entrar. Cabía en la palma de su mano y durante la primera noche no cesó de maullar. Lo alimentó, le procuró calor. Cuando el pobre bicho comenzó a estornudar, lo metió en su cama y medio durmió con él con un ojo abierto, temeroso de que dejara de respirar. No pensó que una cosa tan chiquita y frágil pudiera sobrevivir a su primera gripe. Pero lo hizo. Lo llamó Iosephus. Entonces lo llevó el veterinario del pueblo y junto con las vacunas, le implantó un chip GPS de localización en el cuello (de esos que te permiten encontrar a tu gato en Japón cuando se había extraviado en Australia) para evitar perderlo porque estaba cansado de perder las cosas buenas de su vida.

El gato creció y se transformó en un animal sobrio y elegante, de pelaje naranja a rayas y mirada inteligente, que se acomodaba en su regazo cada vez que se sentaba a la puerta de su cabaña a beber una cerveza y mirar ladera abajo, hacia el bosque, sin ver nada en realidad.

La niña apareció de la misma forma que Iosephus el invierno siguiente, empapada hasta los huesos dentro de un camisón de dormir que no iba con la medida de su pequeño cuerpo.

Él no le preguntó nada de su pasado y ella no le preguntó tampoco por el suyo. Y eso fue bueno porque Dean no quería explicarle a una niña por qué se ha autodesterrado en la montaña, ni decirle que desde la muerte de Sam ya nada tiene importancia; que falló a la promesa que le hizo a su hermano porque simplemente la vida de pie de manzana no lo quiso lo suficiente a él y él tampoco le prodigó mucha simpatía. No fue culpa de nadie y así se lo dejó claro a Ben. No era culpa de Lisa, ni de Sam, ni de él mismo, ni del puto ángel que se aparecía de tanto en tanto en el patio trasero de la casa. Había tenido demasiadas culpas en su vida y no iba a aceptar una más. Así que la culpa, decidió, era de nadie.

Dijo que se llamaba Angie. Dean no le creyó.

Ella le recuerda a Sam.

Es frágil, es rubia, le gustan los gatos y aún así, le recuerda a Sam. Porque mira el mundo con perspicacia, aprende rápido y tiene pesadillas. Despierta de noche con el llanto atascado en la garganta, transformado en un frustrante gimoteo, y sólo se calma cuando Dean entra al cuarto y se sienta a su lado por horas y la acoge en sus brazos fuertes como debieran ser los brazos de todos los padres, asegurándole con su voz profunda que todo estará bien, hasta que el sueño llega de nuevo y se duerme pensando en que no pasará nada porque ahora está en la cabaña con Dean y Iosephus y si Dean está en la cabaña nada malo puede pasar.

Ella se niega a hablar de lo que hay en los sueños y a acudir a la escuela. En ambas cosas Dean no presiona. Compra libros y le asigna tareas cuya respuesta se puede encontrar en Internet. Angie tiene 7 años, casi 8, según ella misma declara. Lee y escribe decentemente. No hay por qué apurar.

La lleva consigo en las salidas en la camioneta negra, tan parecida a la de su padre, y la deja a cargo de la camarera de turno (quien siempre encuentra que es muy sexy ser padre y soltero) mientras él se hace en la mesa de pool del dinero que les permitirá subsistir las siguientes semanas.

Después de seis meses, Angie piensa que podría vivir así por siempre. Los días se hacen fáciles (y felices) con Iosephus restregándose contra sus rodillas y las manos rudas de Dean peinándole el cabello en una coleta frente a la ventana mientras ella se entretiene con la muñeca cabezona y rellena de algodón que él le ha comprado impulsivamente en su último viaje por provisiones. Le han preguntado si es su hija y él les ha contestado que sí y sólo eso, nada de otras explicaciones.

No reciben muchas visitas. A veces aparecen algunos cazadores de venado extraviados, pescadores en su viaje de regreso a la civilización, en ocasiones es el guarda forestal quien saluda a Dean con un toque en su sombrero y le pregunta si todo va bien. ¡Ah! También están los osos a los que tiene que espantar de vez en cuando para que no hurguen en su basura.

Cuando el cazador novato apareció frente a la cabaña parecía avergonzado de su propia ineptitud. A tartamudeos le explica a Dean que se ha perdido y necesita instrucciones para salir de allí. Iosephus se alza en el almohadón donde descansaba hasta hace unos momentos, en la banca de la entrada, y observa al recién llegado con sus ojos de inteligencia. Dean sólo mira al tipo con expresión indescifrable, la misma que le dedica a todos los extraños, y le da las explicaciones pertinentes. Cuando el sujeto le pide agua para aprovisionar su cantimplora vacía e intenta dar un paso hacia la cocina siguiendo a Dean, Iosephus se engrifa y le corta el paso dando zarpazos en el aire. El hombre retrocede, sorprendido, y antes de que alcance a terminar su comentario sobre los gatos traicioneros, Dean le ha cercenado el cuello con el cuchillo de Ruby, que ya no es el cuchillo de Ruby ni de Sam, sino el de Dean con sus iniciales grabadas en el mango. Sucesivos estallidos sacuden al hombre hasta que cae a tierra y la luz de la vida abandona sus ojos.

Le lleva toda la tarde cavar la zanja y quemar el cuerpo. Sentada en la banca, Angie acaricia a Iosephus sobre su regazo y balancea las piernas mientras espera a que Dean termine la tarea. Ya casi es de noche cuando el antiguo cazador saca el viejo Impala del cobertizo donde ha descansado en los últimos años. Luego empaca unas cuantas cosas, toma a la niña, mete al gato en su jaula y los tres abandonan la cabaña en busca de la carretera.

Continuará…


	2. My little girl is a freak

**Capítulo 2**

"¿Aló?"

"¿Bobby?"

"…"

"Vamos, Bobby"

"Pensé que estabas muerto"

"Bueno, no lo estoy"

"Porque si no fuera así, ¿por qué demonios dejarías de llamarme?"

"Bobby…"

"¡Tres malditos años, muchacho! ¡Tres años!"

"Lo sé."

"¡Tres años pensando que te habías volado los sesos en algún lugar de esta nación y que yo nunca sabría dónde mierda estaban enterrados tus huesos!"

"Lo siento"

"…"

"Bobby, de verdad, lo lamento."

"…"

"¿Bobby?"

"Está bien"

"Gracias, Bobby"

"Olvídalo"

"De verdad, Bobby"

"¡Dije que está bien!"

"De acuerdo"

"…"

"…"

"Entonces… ¿qué me cuentas, muchacho?".

"Necesito tu ayuda".

El viaje hacia South Dakota les lleva algunos días. Dean no se expone a llamar la atención sobre ellos. No sabe si la identificación que ha conseguido para los dos es lo bastante buena como para no tener que salir huyendo con sirenas de autos policíacos colgándoles del trasero. Porque sería difícil explicar qué hace un adulto con una niña que no es legalmente suya viajando entre Estados a toda velocidad en un auto con el maletero lleno de armas. Así es que respeta los límites y toda señalización carretera a riesgo de que lo confundan con una ancianita al volante.

Viajan escuchando a Motorhead, Led Zepelin y, en ocasiones, Journey, cantando a viva voz a ratos, la cabeza de la niña llevando el ritmo en el asiento del pasajero mientras se asoma a la ventanilla y deja que el viento le desordene el cabello. Se detienen de vez en cuando para que Iosephus haga sus necesidades bajo la vigilancia de Angie a la que el gato parece ligado con pegamento, también para conseguir algo de comida y llamar a Bobby a fin de tenerlo al día de su posición.

Dean intenta no pensar en la cabaña, en la buena vida de los seis meses anteriores porque todo eso acaba de terminar. Angie está aprendiendo a lanzar cuchillos pequeños. Al principio es un desastre, las paredes de las habitaciones de motel donde paran pueden atestiguarlo. Pero mejorará muy pronto gracias al entusiasmo que pone en la tarea. Al menos, es la opinión de Dean. No es algo que le entusiasme eso de enseñarle a una niña de 8 años a manipular armas. Él aprendió a usar las suyas a los seis. Había jurado no repetir su propia historia en otros niños, pero no es un asunto que puedas debatir cuando hay demonios que te siguen los pasos y ni siquiera tienes claro el por qué.

Les falta cruzar un Estado para llegar a casa de Bobby cuando los alcanzan. Dean los siente venir. Angie también. Tiene el tiempo justo para dibujar en el suelo un círculo protector con el plumón rojo sangre que lleva consigo y meter allí adentro a Angie y a Iosephus ya recluido en su jaula.

"Cierra los ojos. No te muevas de aquí"

Y la niña obedece sin preguntar nada.

Cuando se dejan caer, Dean los espera con balas de sal y el cuchillo listo para abrir gargantas.

Pero no es suficiente.

Uno le quiebra las costillas cuando lo patea en el suelo en venganza por los dos compañeros que yacen inermes cerca suyo mirando al techo. Dean le aferra la pierna con las fuerzas que le restan y le entierra el cuchillo en la pantorrilla y mientras el demonio grita y lucha por zafarse, el cazador recita de memoria y a toda prisa el exorcismo que envía al bicho de regreso al infierno.

El otro, el que estaba a la espera en una esquina de la habitación, lo lanza contra la muralla y lo golpea sin piedad hasta hacerle soltar el cuchillo, hasta que la sangre cubre la mitad del rostro del cazador y su cuerpo herido se niega a obedecer. Lo deja deslizarse como títere inanimado al suelo, seguro de ser él quien se ha llevado la palma de la victoria. Dirige su mirada entonces a la niña que permanece con los ojos cerrados y abrazada a una jaula de gato en el rincón. No alcanza a dilucidar cómo la sacará del círculo de protección porque lo siguiente que sabe es que un ángel lo está aniquilando sin decir una palabra, tan sólo una mano sobre su frente que arde como el mismo infierno de donde salió y al que no podrá volver porque es el fin de su existencia.

"¡Ya era tiempo!"

"¡Maldita sea, Dean! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Sabes que no puedo rastrearte!" y Cas mueve la mano sobre sus propias costillas explicativamente. "¿Recuerdas?"

"El lenguaje, Cas. Hay niños presentes."

Castiel mira hacia Angie y a Iosephus como si no se hubiese dado cuenta hasta ese momento de su existencia. Se acerca a ellos con curiosidad. Angie se pone de pie. Ha sacado al gato de su jaula y ahora lo sostiene en sus brazos mientras levanta la mirada hacia el ángel con la misma atención que éste le dedica a ella.

"Eres Cas, ¿verdad? ¿El ángel? ¿Puedo ver tus alas?"

Perplejo, Cas se vuelve hacia Dean señalando a Angie.

"¿Y… esto?"

Dean rueda los ojos aún sin poder incorporarse, un brazo alrededor de su torso en forma protectora.

"Es una niña".

Castiel entonces se inclina y la observa concienzudamente, los ojos fijos en los de ella.

"Ella es… especial".

"Todo el mundo es especial de alguna manera, Cas".

"Está protegida".

"¿Qué?"

"Sus costillas han sido marcadas como lo hice yo con las tuyas".

Dean intenta incorporarse nuevamente pero sólo logra provocarse más dolor.

"Uh…Cas, ¿un poquito de ayuda aquí?"

El ángel despierta de su distracción con la niña al sonido de la voz de Dean.

"Oh, disculpa" Se dirige hacia el cazador herido y se pone en cuclillas frente a él.

"En todo caso, ¿cómo nos encontraste?"

Cas aplica sus dedos en la frente de Dean y de inmediato la sangre desaparece y las costillas vuelven a su lugar.

"Bobby me llamó y rastreé la ruta de tu auto".

"No me digas que aún conservas tu celular. ¡Wow! Seguro eres toda una sensación allá en el Cielo ¿verdad?"

"¿Quién es ella?".

"Mi hija".

Cas arquea una ceja en un gesto que claramente ha aprendido de Dean, lo mismo que las palabrotas.

"La encontré, así que es mía, ¿de acuerdo?

Cas niega con la cabeza.

"No me importa tu angelical opinión. Es mía. Punto".

"Esto no es bueno, Dean"

"Lo sé. Apesta. Han intentado matarnos dos veces"

"No lo entiendes, Dean. Ella es…"

"Sí, sí. Es especial. Ya me lo dijiste. Y yo también lo sé. Así es que terminemos con el discurso…".

"¡¿Puedes tan sólo callarte un minuto y escuchar, por favor?"

"Está bien, está bien. ¡Qué susceptible!".

"Hay algo extraño en esto. Ella no es un ángel pero hay Gracia en su interior. No es mucha pero suficiente para confundirme. ¿Dónde la encontraste?".

"Bueno… golpeó a mi puerta".

"Pensé que habías dicho que la encontraste".

"La encontré, ella me encontró… ¿Cuál es la diferencia?".

La niña se ha sentado en el suelo con el gato en los brazos y la atención centrada en los dos hombres y su intercambio de palabras. El ángel ha puesto sus ojos sobre ella nuevamente como si su mirada fuera capaz de escudriñarla por completo. Luego se le acerca y Dean lo sigue de inmediato. Un cosquilleo extraño recorre la columna vertebral de Angie cuando el ángel adelanta dos dedos y los coloca sobre el centro de su pecho, justo donde acaba la cabeza de Iosephus contra su cuerpo. Y Dean está allí siguiendo cada movimiento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Trato de conectarme con su Gracia".

"¿Y?"

"Si sólo pudieras callarte…"

"De acuerdo, ya entendí. Me callo".

Pero Angie siente cómo se incrementa el cosquilleo de su espalda y se expande por el resto de su cuerpo y ya no parece tan gracioso como antes.

"¿Dean?"

"Tranquila, pequeña. Él sólo intenta ayudar".

Y Angie se calma. Por unos pocos minutos, el silencio se apodera del lugar salvo por el ronroneo de Iosephus.

"¿Entonces?"

Castiel niega quietamente con la cabeza.

"Nada. Es como tratar de sintonizar la radio y obtener sólo estática".

"Quizás necesitas una nueva antena?"

"Pequeña niña, ¿de dónde vienes?"

"Cas…"

"Necesitamos saber, Dean".

El cazador deja escapar un suspiro y mira a la niña intentando transmitirle confianza.

"¿Angie?"

La niña se aferra a Iosephus que ronca ruidosamente en sus brazos.

"Yo... No estoy segura".

"Sólo dínos lo que recuerdas, cariño".

Angie cierra los ojos intentando traer a la memoria el pasado que ha desaparecido de su vida.

"Una casa horrible".

Dean se coloca al lado de la niña con tal que pueda sentir su presencia. Le habla en tono suave, sólo para su oído.

"¿Tu casa?"

"Más o menos"

"Bien, ¿qué más?

"Niños… muchos niños en el patio… juegan… Yo estoy adentro de la casa…"

"Quizás… un Instituto?"

"No lo sé…" Angie frunce el ceño cuando intenta dilucidar la siguiente imagen. "… Hay un letrero… Milton… Milton House…" de pronto la visión de una ola de fuego se abate sobre ella. "¡Deeeeaaan!" grita y, soltando el gato, se abraza al cazador que la acoge de inmediato contra su pecho.

"Estoy aquí, cariño. Todo está bien". La mirada que le dedica a Castiel no necesita interpretación. "Pienso que es bastante para empezar, ¿no crees?"

"Sí, lo es". Lo hiciste bien, pequeña niña".

Angie apenas se mueve lo suficiente para mirar a Castiel sin apartarse de Dean.

"Puedo ver tus alas ahora, Cas?"

"Tío Cas te mostrará sus alas más tarde…"

"¿Q-qué?"

"…Ahora, nos vamos. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer".

Continuará…


	3. Milton House

**Capítulo 3.  
**

Milton House ya no existe.

Lo único que queda como signo de su acabada existencia son los negros restos de una vieja casa de tres pisos en un terreno que abarca media cuadra. Angie espía sus altas paredes desde la seguridad del Impala con ojos grandes y asustados mientras Dean, vestido con traje y corbata y una nueva ID del Servicio Estatal de Menores, se dirige a interrogar a los vecinos. Arriba, en el altillo, aún perduran los marcos de las ventanas que el fuego no consumió, oscuros agujeros sin cristales que a Angie le parecen las cuencas vacías de un monstruo que ya no puede mirar. Un estremecimiento le recorre el cuerpo antes de que el recuerdo tranquilizador de que no está sola acuda a su mente. Desde su escondite tras el borde de la ventanilla le echa un vistazo de reojo a la figura que espera apoyada en el costado del vehículo. Castiel. Aún no le ha mostrado sus alas, pero Dean confía en él. Ella también debería hacerlo. Cuando mira nuevamente hacia la casa, ésta ya no parece tan tenebrosa.

Dean recoge pestes entre los vecinos acerca de la Milton House y unos cuantos comentarios acusatorios dirigidos a la institución que falsamente representa. ¿Dónde estaban cuando los niños eran encerrados en el sótano por nimiedades?, ¿ o cuando los pequeños necesitaban comer y encontraban el refrigerador cerrado con un candado? Al parecer, a la pareja que administraba el lugar sólo le interesaba la retribución del gobierno por cada cabeza infantil bajo el techo de su hogar. Pagaron por sus pecados la noche en que la casa ardió por los cuatro costados sin causa aparente. Los bomberos llegaron demasiado tarde para salvar a nadie. De los ocho niños que cuidaba la pareja, sólo se encontraron los cuerpos de siete difícilmente reconocibles. El otro, junto con los de la pareja, parecía haberse disuelto ante la violencia de las llamas.

El olor a azufre es lo primero que percibe Dean al cruzar el umbral entre los escombros carbonizados. Permanece impregnado allí a pesar de los meses transcurridos. El fuego arrasó la cubierta de las paredes y el techo del primer piso. No tarda en encontrar la gran mancha negra que marca el origen de las llamas en el centro de la cocina. La ha visto demasiadas veces para no reconocer la acción demoníaca que se esconde tras ella. A través del agujero que se abre por sobre su cabeza puede ver la techumbre del altillo. Tres pisos arrasados en la primera llamarada. Los vecinos no bromeaban: nadie podría haber sobrevivido a eso. Entre los restos de las murallas en los pisos superiores, el remanente de un signo realizado en pintura roja sobre una de ellas salta a la vista. Dean frunce el ceño al reconocerlo. Un signo de protección.

"¿Podemos irnos ya?"

Angie está de pie en medio de la sala aferrando con fuerza su muñeca de trapo cabezona. La figura de Castiel cubre el hueco de la puerta unos pasos más atrás.

"¿Recuerdas alguna cosa sobre este lugar, cariño?"

La niña sólo mira de reojo a su alrededor sin aflojar el agarre sobre su muñeca, hundiendo el rostro en la tela del pequeño cuerpo y niega con la cabeza.

"Yo no puedo… No puedo…"

"Está bien, Angie. Está bien. No te preocupes".

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?"

Dean alza la vista hacia el signo incompleto que pende de la muralla en el tercer piso y luego hacia la niña.

"Sí, nos vamos". Y avanza hacia la pequeña tendiéndole la mano que ella coge enseguida.

"¿Dónde ahora?" pregunta Castiel mientras caminan hacia la salida.

"Bueno, Iosephus, Angie y yo iremos en busca de un motel y dormiremos un poco. Ella necesita descansar y no ha comido apropiadamente hoy día. Tú…" y hace una pausa mientras busca y encuentra en el bolsillo de su chaqueta un papel con anotaciones garabateadas en él. "… irás a esta dirección…". Le entrega la nota a Castiel. "…y te apoderarás de cualquier información que tengan sobre los niños que murieron aquí".

"¿Qué?".

"¡Vamos, Cas!. Estoy cansado, ella está cansada". Señala a Angie que camina tomada de su mano. "Tú no estás cansado. Eres un ángel. Así que, sólo haz tu cosa angelical y listo. No es difícil para ti".

"No estoy a tu servicio, Dean".

"Sí, sí. Estás al servicio del Gran Plan del Cielo. Ya conozco ese discurso". Cierra la puerta del Impala donde ya ha instalado a Angie y comienza a deshacerse de la corbata. "Pero tú sabes que algo se está cocinando aquí. Es por eso que aún no te has ido. Y además…" y se vuelve hacia Castiel con toda intención. "… eres mi amigo".

Cas lo mira un instante en silencio antes de leer lo que hay en el papel.

"De acuerdo. Lo haré".

"¡Eso es!. Te lo agradezco, compañero". Y se desliza hacia el asiento del conductor. "Llámame cuando hayas terminado y te diré el nombre del motel donde nos quedaremos".

Castiel ya ha desaparecido cuando Dean pone en marcha el motor.

Como lo han hecho desde que abandonaron la cabaña, han pedido una habitación con cocina. Apenas se han registrado y Angie aún está negociando si Iosephus puede dormir esa noche en su cama, cuando el teléfono del cazador suena y el número del ángel aparece en el visor.

"¡Wow! ¡Qué eficiente, Cas! Apuesto a que es algún tipo de record, incluso para ti".

"¿Dónde estás?"

"En The Red Motel, finalizando la avenida principal…"

"Estoy aquí".

Angie ríe realmente divertida y aprovecha de esconder al gato entre las mantas mientras Dean voltea y se encuentra de lleno con el ángel.

"¿Qué encontraste?"

"Nada. No pude".

"¿Perdón?"

"No pude. El lugar está resguardado por símbolos contra ángeles y demonios".

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé"

Dean lo mira, brazos en jarras.

"¡Dios! ¡Qué inútil!".

Enseguida va hacia su cazadora mientras asegura la Taurus en el bajo de la espalda.

"Compré comida camino al motel, sólo tienes que calentarla. Puse leche en el refrigerador. Que se tome la porción que le corresponde. De Iosephus se encarga ella".

"¿Q-qué?"

"Me escuchaste", le dice firme mientras pasa junto a él camino a colocar un pequeño cuchillo de plata enfundado bajo la almohada de la niña.

"Alguien tiene que quedarse con Angie mientras hago el trabajo. ¿Ves a alguien más? Bien. Te llamaré cuando haya terminado". Se coloca frente al ángel y choca las palmas enérgicamente. "¡Llévame arriba, Scotty!"

La confusión se pinta en el rostro de Castiel y Dean tiene que recordarse que el ángel no ha visto ni un puto capítulo de Star Treck en su vida. El cazador baja los hombros en señal de su fracaso en el chiste. "Olvídalo. Llévame allá".

"Pero…"

"¡Cas…!"

Con un suspiro de resignación mal manejada, Castiel posa dos dedos en la frente de Dean y éste desaparece al instante.

"Entonces…" Angie le habla desde su baja estatura. "… ¿Vas a ser mi niñera esta noche?"

"Yo no voy a… ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?"

"Está bien, tío Cas", lo tranquiliza mientras desde el bolso de las armas extrae el juego de pequeños cuchillos de circo que Dean le ha comprado poco después de abandonar la cabaña. "Sólo voy a practicar un poco mientras tú preparas la cena. No te preocupes".

La niña está bien entrenada, en todo sentido según puede constatar Castiel. Ella misma prepara la mesa para dos después de darle las instrucciones para el microondas que finalmente el ángel obvia y reemplaza por algo de su magia angelical y le invita a tomar asiento frente a ella con un plato caliente al frente que él no necesita pero que come de todas maneras a mordiscos lentos, sólo para complacer a la niña. No precisa coaccionarla para que se beba toda la leche. Ella lo hace a sorbos comedidos, limpiándose los bigotes blancos de crema de tanto en tanto. Él la observa desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa, la espalda erguida en la silla mientras el gato pasea entre su piernas reclamando su atención. Cuando Angie termina su cena, se pasa la servilleta por la boca y cruza las manos sobre la mesa.

"Entonces, tío Cas… ¿puedo ver tus alas?"

Castiel arquea las cejas en sorpresa preguntándose cuánto tiempo le ha tomado a Angie adoptar el desenfado de su padre putativo.

"Más tarde, pequeña niña", le dice emulando las palabras con que Dean la había dejado tranquila antes. "Ahora deberías ir a la cama".

"Porque…" y a Cas no se le escapa el tono burlón con que pronuncia lentamente las palabras. "… tú eres mi niñera".

"Yo no…"

"Si no lo eres, entonces ¿por qué tendría que obedecerte?"

Realmente, ¿cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?

"De acuerdo. Soy tu niñera y tú vas a ir a la cama. Ahora". Y por un momento se pregunta qué tan poco ético sería ponerla a dormir ya con un toque de sus dedos. Angie le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

"De acuerdo".

A medianoche, mientras la niña duerme noqueada por su propio cansancio, Castiel recibe el llamado de Dean.

"Llévame de regreso, Cas".

Pero no es el mismo Dean que se fue quien regresa. Éste trae una expresión de gravedad en el rostro y una carpeta gruesa bajo el brazo que de inmediato, sin mediar comentario alguno, empaca entre sus cosas. A continuación, en silencio, va hacia la cama de Angie y se sienta con cuidado en el borde para no despertarla.

"¿Ocurre algo malo?"

"No lo sé". Permanece con la mirada centrada en la chiquilla acurrucada junto al gato, profundamente dormida. Le ordena el cabello en la frente con una mano que parece demasiado grande para comportarse con tanta ternura. Cas lo observa con atención.

"¿Dean?"

"Es una buena niña, Cas".

Lo dice quedamente y como punto final. No hay espacio para preguntas esta noche.

"Bien". Cas lo ha comprendido. "Te veré mañana".

Cuando el ángel se va, Dean aún permanece junto a su niña.

Continuará…


	4. Bobby

**Capítulo 4.**

Salir corriendo de la cama porque Rumsfield Tercero está ladrando a todo pulmón no es forma de despertar. Bobby baja corriendo desde el segundo piso, el rifle que guarda bajo la cama en las manos. Una voz infantil se filtra desde el patio amortiguada por el alboroto del animal. Cuando alcanza al fin la puerta, hay una niña rascándole la panza al perro en el suelo. Lleva una pollera de jeans y vuelos blancos, zapatillas, calcetines cortos, una chaqueta de polar verde doblada en las mangas porque le queda un poco grande y una media coleta en el cabello a medio desarmar como si se hubiese peinado y luego vuelto a meter en la cama.

"Me gustan los perros", saluda a un atónito Bobby con una sonrisa blanca de oreja a oreja mientras continúa jugueteando con el animal. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

El viejo cazador aún no está muy seguro de poder bajar el rifle.

"Rumsfield", contesta, sin embargo. "Rumsfield Tercero".

"Hola, Rumsfy", la niña le mete la mano en el pelaje bajo las orejas, allí donde comienzan a formarse rollos de carne por el sobrepeso y el perro le responde con un sonoro gimoteo de placer. "Nosotros tenemos un gato", le informa a Bobby sin dejar de acariciar a Rumsfield.

Y ante la mención del "nosotros", el viejo cazador recuerda que la niña no puede haber llegado sola. El sonido de la cajuela al cerrarse le indica que Dean se encuentra unos metros más allá vaciando el Impala y, entre el equipaje, una jaula de gato. ¿Cómo es que no los escuchó llegar? Oh, claro. Castiel, adivina Bobby aunque el ángel no se ve por ninguna parte ahora. Dean se acerca cargando los bolsos.

"Hola, Bobby".

Bobby mira la jaula.

"No seré responsable si Rumsfield decide comer un sandwich de gato por cena esta noche".

"No lo hará", declara Angie que corre a tomar la jaula de Iosephus. "Mira, Rumsfy. Iosephus es un amigo". Y el perro dócilmente camina a su lado mientras el gato gruñe y bufa dentro de la jaula.

"¡El perro afuera, niña!", le advierte en un grito Bobby. Angie se detiene, mira al perro y se encoge de hombros, disculpándose ante él. El animal se sienta sobre sus cuartos traseros allí mismo y ella entra en la casa como si siempre hubiese sido suya.

"Así que… esa es la niña".

"Sí, ella es".

Bobby se vuelve hacia Dean y lo mira por unos segundos.

"Es bueno verte, muchacho".

Dean se mira los pies un segundo y luego a Bobby de nuevo.

"Lo lamento, Bobby"

"Ya dijiste eso en el teléfono".

"Fui un idiota".

Bobby asiente con toda calma.

"Sí, lo fuiste" y pone una mano en el hombro de Dean. "Haré café. ¿Quieres una taza?"

"Bueno, gracias".

Ambos hombres caminan hacia la casa.

"Luces horrible"

"No he descansado en tres días. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?"

"Un idiota con su niña me despertó a las seis de la mañana hoy día".

El Winchester ríe entre dientes mientras la puerta de la casa se cierra tras él.

La niña es un torbellino de actividad sólo controlada por la palabra de Dean que le ordena no alejarse, tener cuidado con las latas viejas, lavarse las manos y ponerse a la mesa. No hace falta que le recuerde retirar su plato, sin embargo, una vez terminado el desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena. Ella lo hace en cada ocasión con la naturalidad de quien lo acostumbra. Se la pasa todo ese día jugando con el perro, intentando que él y Iosephus se lleven bien, colocándole nombres a los autos apilados en el patio de Bobby, curioseando entre los libros del viejo cazador. Al llegar la noche, está agotada. Los ojos se le cierran involuntariamente mientras se bebe su leche y come el estofado que ha cocinado el viejo cazador. No le parece tan bueno como la comida que preparaba Dean cuando sólo eran ellos dos y el gato en la cabaña, pero no está mal. Su ropa está limpia y dispuesta dentro de los cajones en el cuarto que "el abuelo"Bobby le ha destinado. En su cama hay sábanas nuevas y sobre la almohada, su muñeca. Se duerme en cuanto su cabeza topa la almohada después del beso de Dean sobre su frente. Y sólo entonces es hora para que los mayores tengan su charla.

"¿Entonces?"

Por toda respuesta Dean toma asiento con gesto cansado mientras deja caer sobre la mesa, frente a Bobby, la carpeta que ha conseguido. El viejo cazador la observa un minuto, luego a Dean y finalmente la alcanza y la abre en la primera página.

"Sería más fácil si me adelantaras algo, ¿no crees?"

"Ocho niños, dos adultos. Nadie conoce verdaderamente la causa del incendio. Todo el edificio se quemó. Encontraron siete cuerpos. Siete niños. Los adultos se desvanecieron en el aire. O en el humo".

"¿El octavo niño?"

Dean deja escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Ve la fotografía".

Bobby busca a través de las páginas hasta encontrar la información acerca del cuerpo no encontrado. Ella es rubia, ojos verdes, nacida en el 2005 y su nombre es Mary Grace. Tiene que darse un momento para asimilarlo. Cuando levanta la vista nuevamente, Dean se ha dejado caer sobre la mesa, la cabeza hundida en el hueco formado por sus brazos entrecruzados y desde allí continúa hablando.

"Habían símbolos de protección en lo que quedaba de las paredes del tercer piso. Una sola habitación. El fuego comenzó en la cocina. Justo abajo". Se hace hacia atrás abriendo las manos. "¡Puf! Como una bomba de fuego. De la nada. Lo destruyó todo alrededor".

Bobby observa de nuevo el rostro de ojos grandes y expresivos que le mira desde el papel. Se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

"Tú piensas… piensas que ella comenzó el fuego?"

Dean baja la cabeza. La respuesta es clara. Bobby cierra la carpeta con lentitud.

"Dean, ¿por qué no me dejas manejar esto por ti? Deberías… tomar distancia de ella, al menos por un tiempo".

"Sí, pero no puedo."

"¿Por qué?"

Dean no responde.

"Muchacho, ella no es tu hija".

"Sí, lo es", murmura el cazador como un niño testarudo.

Bobby lo observa con el ceño fruncido. Con todos sus años de entrenamiento, aún cuando al parecer no ha ejercido en los últimos tres, Dean debería saber que su actuar no está siendo de lo más prudente.

"No me gusta ese apego entre ustedes dos".

"Qué lástima".

"Dean, sólo estoy diciendo…"

"Mira, vine aquí porque pensé que podías ayudarnos. Si no puedes o no quieres…"

Dean no termina la frase, un grito agudo desde el segundo piso lo lanza como una descarga eléctrica escaleras arriba seguido por Bobby. Angie ha salido de su cuarto y corre descalza al encuentro de su padre.

"¡Ya vienen! ¡Ya vienen!" sigue gritando y se tapa los oídos mientras las luces comienzan a fallar y Rumsfield en el patio ladra con furia.

"¡El sótano! ¡Ahora!", ordena Bobby a gritos también. Dean toma a la niña en brazos y baja corriendo las escaleras. Pero apenas su pie alcanza el último escalón, la ventana de la cocina revienta llevándose de por medio buena parte de la muralla. Dean gira protegiendo a Angie justo a tiempo para ver cómo Bobby vuela por los aires, de regreso al segundo piso, hasta traspasar el techo. Tres demonios están ahora al frente suyo y el cazador deja la niña en el suelo para extraer su daga y hundirla hasta el mango en el pecho del primero. Del segundo se deshace momentáneamente con una potente patada mientras al tercero le abre el cuello apenas retira la daga del primero. Pero no basta. El segundo vuelve a la carga y le hunde las costillas (de nuevo) , haciéndole perder de paso la daga, al tiempo que lo estampa contra la pared. A partir de ese momento, con el dolor difundiéndose por todo su cuerpo y respirando apenas entre los estertores húmedos de la sangre que empieza a acumularse en sus pulmones, todo se torna muy confuso. De pronto, el demonio se lleva las manos al cuello y sus ojos negros se agrandan hasta lo indecible, como si fueran a abandonar sus órbitas. Dean se deja caer al suelo, abrazándose el pecho.

Angie, Angie, Angie…

Su mente no puede procesar otro pensamiento. La busca con la mirada y no puede verla.

Angie, Angie, Angie…

Mientras tanto, la casa alrededor suyo cae a pedazos con un ruido espantoso. Y de pronto Angie está a su lado, dejando escapar entrecortados sollozos. Dean la cubre con su cuerpo soportando el dolor en el torso que le quita el aliento. El demonio ahora está en el aire, desintegrándose paulatinamente. Hay otros. Dean no sabe de dónde salieron. Cuelgan de ganchos imaginarios, suspendidos en grotescas posiciones mientras no cesan de emitir lastimeros quejidos. Y por un momento el cazador está de vuelta en el infierno, las almas en espera, como en una carnicería, para ser faenadas en el potro de tortura. Tiene que obligarse a ponerse de pie, siempre abrazando a Angie, y apresurarse en dirección al sótano. Siente náuseas y por momentos el mundo se transforma en un túnel negro ante sus ojos. Angie le grita en el oído intentando hacerlo reaccionar. El camino al sótano está obstruido, no hay cómo llegar. Se siente desfallecer. Dean cae, siempre usando su propio cuerpo como escudo sobre la pequeña. Entonces el ruido, el temblor y la destrucción cesan y dejan la casa sumida en el polvo y el silencio. Dean ve que la boca de la niña se mueve pero no es capaz de distinguir las palabras. Angie lo mira con el terror pintado en el rostro y le señala enfáticamente con la mano hacia algún lugar a sus espaldas. Dean se vuelve a medias y ve lo que ha aterrado a la niña. Una silueta se acerca entre el polvo y la semioscuridad del lugar. Una silueta alta, muy alta. Y si no fuera porque sabe que es imposible, él apostaría que conoce a quien pertenece. Angie sigue gritando aterrada, jalando de él con sus pequeños puños aferrados a su camisa, pero él ya no puede hacer nada. Su boca abierta y sus ojos angustiados es lo último que el cazador ve antes de hundirse en la niebla de la inconsciencia.

Continuará…


	5. Like Sam

**Capítulo 5.**

Hay una luz frente a sus ojos. Puede verla aún a través de sus párpados cerrados. Al mismo tiempo, un caótico batir de alas llena sus oídos en medio del silencio en el que parece haberse hundido y una extraña tibieza recorre su cuerpo lentamente de pies a cabeza.

Está muerto.

Está seguro de eso.

Pero entonces abre los ojos y las aspas del ventilador en el tope de la habitación se mueven perezosas sobre él. Una voz grita su nombre, lejos y apagada por las paredes de hierro santificado.

Parece Bobby.

Es Bobby.

La pesada puerta de la habitación está cerrada.

Con cerrojo.

Desde adentro.

¿Cómo diablos llegó allí?

Está de espaldas en el suelo, Angie duerme sobre su pecho, abrazada a él. Hay rastros de llanto en su rostro. Iosephus también se encuentra allí, entre los dos, hecho un ovillo, ronroneando plácidamente. Pero Bobby no está adentro con ellos. Ahora no está seguro de haberlo escuchado. Le duele todo, se siente muy débil, pero sus costillas ya no están hundidas. De lo contrario, el peso de la niña y del gato sería una tortura.

Cas entra en su campo de visión, de pie por sobre su cabeza, obstruyendo la imagen del ventilador en el techo.

"¿Puedes moverte?"

Dean está seguro de que puede… pero no quiere.

"¿Fuiste tú?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"La luz... el flap, flap… todo eso".

Pero el ángel lo mira con cara de puzzle y Dean comprende.

"No tienes idea de lo que te estoy hablando, ¿verdad?"

"Realmente no".

El cazador deja escapar un suspiro mientras se pierde en las sensaciones que permanecen aún en su memoria y en su cuerpo.

"Quizás estaba soñando", murmura.

"¿Crees que te pondrás de pie en algún momento, digamos, pronto?"

Y eso le merece al ángel una mirada de reproche por parte del cazador.

"¡Tan aguafiestas! ¿Podrías dejarme reposar un momento?"

"Bobby está preocupado".

Claro. Bobby. Lo había olvidado.

"Está bien", concuerda y levanta un poco la cabeza para poder mirar a la niña en su pecho. "Angie…", la llama acariciando su espalda suavemente en pequeños círculos. "Despierta, nena". La niña es un peso muerto y no es hasta un par de minutos después que el cazador obtiene al fin un gruñido perezoso. "Oye, cariño. ¿Estás soñando con dulces y chocolates? Tengo algunos en la mochila" La mención de las golosinas da resultado. La niña se incorpora a medias, muy lentamente.

"¿De verdad?" se frota los ojos que son poco más que un par de ranuras mientras escanean el lugar. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"A salvo, nena. Estamos a salvo". Angie vuelve a cerrar los párpados, que parecen pesarle una tonelada, y se dispone a acomodar su cuerpo de nuevo sobre el de Dean para seguir durmiendo. "Oye, oye, cariño. No hagas eso. Tengo que revisarte. Nena. ¿Nena?". Pero Angie ha caído de nuevo en un sueño profundo. "¿Un poco de ayuda aquí, Cas?".

El ángel se acerca y con cuidado toma entre sus brazos a la niña y la instala en el camastro que alguna vez ocupó Sam y también Dean en los días malos. Angie se abraza de inmediato a la almohada y continúa su profundo sueño.

Dean se sienta en el suelo con esfuerzo, ante la mirada preocupada del ángel, al tiempo que el gato se retira a un rincón, ofendido por ser desalojado de tan confortable lecho.

Cas se inclina para auxiliar al cazador asiéndolo por la espalda.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí", dice haciendo una mueca. "Sólo… algo cansado".

El ángel le ayuda a sentarse en la cama al lado de la niña que no da señales de percatarse de su proximidad. Dean recorre con la vista el pequeño cuerpo en busca de alguna señal de lesiones. Afortunadamente, no halla ninguna. Luego le ordena los cabellos, sube la manta del camastro hasta cubrirle los hombros y continúa acariciando el rostro infantil con suavidad. De pronto recuerda algo que le hace fruncir el ceño.

"¿Por qué no te uniste a la fiesta?", le pregunta a Cas. "Se hubiera apreciado tu asistencia".

"No pude".

Dean deja escapar un bufido.

"Hay muchas cosas que no puedes hacer últimamente."

"¡Alguien marcó la casa con signos contra ángeles!"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?"

"¡No lo sé!"

Dean se muerde la lengua para no agregar más sarcasmo a la conversación.

"¿Cómo es que estás aquí ahora?", pregunta civilizadamente en cambio volviendo el rostro para mirar al ángel.

"Han desaparecido"

"¿Cómo?"

El ángel se encoge de hombros.

"No lo sé. Simplemente, no están".

El cazador vuelve a observar la faz tranquila de su niña durante un largo rato en que sólo se escucha el apagado batir de las aspas del ventilador.

"Cas, si mi her…" y se detiene como si las palabras se resistieran a brotar de su boca. "Si Sam…", se obliga. "Si Sam hubiera salido del infierno… ¿tú lo sabrías? ¿Tú… tú me lo dirías?"

El ángel lo observa con atención, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada en su gesto característico de confusión.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Yo pregunté primero. Contéstame. Por favor".

Cas se endereza y piensa su respuesta con suma concentración.

"Bueno, dado que Sam tiene la misma protección que tú, diría que no estoy capacitado para saber si ha salido del infierno o no. Sobre la segunda pregunta… No puedo ver el futuro, pero creo que no hay ninguna razón por la cual no te lo diría".

En el camastro, Angie comienza lentamente a salir de su sopor.

"Bien"

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

Pero antes que el cazador pueda contestar, la niña se incorpora con movimientos torpes y se le abraza al cuello.

"Tengo hambre, Dean", se queja en su oído.

"Estaremos afuera en un segundo, cariño", la tranquiliza el cazador, aparentemente olvidada por completo la conversación anterior. "Cas, ¿podrías…?" y le señala con un gesto vago de su mano hacia la puerta con cerrojo. El ángel deja escapar un suspiro cansado y alza el brazo hacia donde indica Dean. De inmediato la puerta se abre con violencia y los escombros salen disparados en todas direcciones despejando el camino hacia el piso superior.

"¡Genial, Cas! No has perdido el toque". Se pone de pie con Angie en brazos y se encamina hacia la salida, pero cuando se voltea para hablarle de nuevo a Cas, el ángel ya se ha ido. "Tengo que enseñarle a despedirse como la gente".

Arriba, Bobby les está esperando rodeado por el desastre en que se ha convertido su casa.

"Ya era tiempo"

Dean lo mira de la cabeza a los pies con preocupada atención.

"¿Estás bien?"

Bobby también se mira de arriba a abajo.

"Sí"

Pero Dean no parece muy convencido.

"Porque te vi volando a Miami a través del techo. ¿No estás herido? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?"

"¿Qué? ¿Te gustaría eso?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" reclama indignado. "Es sólo que… ¿cómo…?" y hace un gesto con su mano libre abarcando toda la humanidad de Bobby.

"No lo sé", replica el viejo cazador y hace un gesto con la barbilla hacia la puerta del sótano. "¿Cómo lo hiciste para pasar a través de todo eso y entrar al cuarto sellado?"

"No lo sé".

"Entonces, estamos iguales"

No hay mucho más que decir. Los dos hombres se dirigen a lo que queda de la cocina y preparan un sencillo desayuno. Dean se pasea entre el refrigerador y la estufa con Angie en brazos hasta que logra instalarla en la mesa y hacer que se mantenga despierta lo suficiente para alimentarse.

"Angie, tengo que hablar con el abuelo Bobby, ¿de acuerdo? Quédate aquí y termina tu desayuno. Estaremos cerca".

"De acuerdo", le contesta la niña ahogando un bostezo.

Bobby lo espera tras el límite entre el comedor y la cocina que aún conserva las puertas deslizantes. Dean las cierra un poco, dejando sólo el espacio suficiente para espiar a Angie sentada a la mesa, una mano evitando que su cabeza caiga sobre el plato de cereal que tiene al frente.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas de todo esto?"

"No lo sé, Bobby"

"Muchacho, ¿nuestras conversaciones han sido reducidas a esas palabras? ¿No lo sé?"

Dean hace lo posible por reprimir su sonrisa burlona.

"No lo sé, Bobby"

"En serio, muchacho. ¿Todavía piensas que ella comenzó el fuego en ese edificio?".

La sonrisa rápidamente se esfuma del rostro del joven cazador hasta convertirse en una desvelada máscara de profunda preocupación.

"Si lo hizo, debe haber tenido buenas razones, ¿no crees? Ellos la quieren. Si lo hizo, fue sólo en defensa propia".

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo".

Ambos hombres miran hacia la niña que está guardando un pedazo de su sándwich en una servilleta para Iosephus como acostumbra hacerlo siempre a pesar de las reprimendas de su padre.

"¿Qué sucedió anoche?"

La pregunta de Bobby devuelve a su mente las delirantes imágenes de una gran silueta acercándose en la semioscuridad mientras Angie grita horrorizada ante su presencia con un grito que él no puede escuchar porque se está muriendo y, previo a todo eso, Angie corriendo descalza por el pasillo advirtiendo, antes que el mismo Rumsfield, del peligro que se acerca.

"Ella lo sabía" sigue bombardeando Bobby sin darle tregua. "¿Cómo llegó a tu vida en primer lugar? ¿has pensado en eso? Sé que la has visto interactuar con tu gato, con Rumsfield también. Ella es especial, Dean", el joven cazador lo mira extrañado, tratando de dilucidar hacia donde quiere llegar el hombre remarcando lo obvio. "Como Sam". Oh, eso. "¿Podrás lidiar de nuevo con eso?".

Dean abre la boca para responder pero en realidad no tiene una respuesta clara.

"Eso espero" dice finalmente y realmente lo espera.

"Lo dijiste antes: ellos la quieren por alguna razón. Necesitamos saber cuál es esa razón".

Dean vuelve a mirar hacia la cocina y repentinamente, mientras observa a Angie, toma conciencia de los destrozos en la casa.

"Bobby, lo siento por…" y gesticula con la mano en torno a las paredes destruidas, los libros desperdigados, el techo caído. "Tú no tienes que…"

"Yo no tengo… ¡las huinchas!. Si te concierne a ti, entonces me concierne a mí. ¿Entendiste? ¡Y no te atrevas a contrariarme!"

Dean sonríe, reconfortado por la lealtad del viejo cazador.

"Gracias".

"Ni lo menciones. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?"

Una vez más, Dean mira hacia la niña en la cocina.

"Aclarar algunas cosas".

Va y se instala en la silla frente a Angie, las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa.

"Anoche…" y se detiene porque en verdad no sabe cómo empezar. Se aclara la garganta y se toma unos segundos antes de continuar. "Tú sabías que venían en camino".

"Sí".

Angie no se inmuta ante la afirmación. Su atención está en el tazón de leche que sostiene en sus manos.

"¿Entonces…?

Ella, sin dejar de mirar el fondo de su tazón, le responde:

"Desperté y lo supe".

Él arquea una ceja.

"¿Lo soñaste?"

"No. Desperté y lo supe".

"Sólo así?".

"Sólo así".

Dean se inclina un tanto sobre la mesa y alarga su mano hasta posarla sobre la de Angie que aún abraza su tazón.

"Cariño, me temo que necesito una respuesta menos simple que esa".

Angie desvía la mirada hacia la ventana, evitando el escrutinio de Dean, y se mantiene así un rato largo.

"A veces… veo cosas".

Dean siente que se le erizan los cabellos de la nuca.

"Cosas como…"

La niña suspira como si un gran peso se posara en sus hombros.

"Estoy en el incendio. Las murallas caen. Mi pecho arde. No puedo respirar. Entonces estoy caminando sin zapatos en el bosque. Tengo frío. Pero sé hacia dónde voy. Voy hacia ti, hacia la cabaña. Tú vas a protegerme".

"¿Cómo sabías eso?"

La niña se vuelve entonces hacia Dean y clava sus ojos en él mientras esboza una sonrisa confiada.

"Porque eres un Servidor del Cielo".

Las palabras de Angie le quitan el aliento. Nunca pensó volver a escucharlas. Menos aún en labios de su niña y con tanta convicción.

"Si yo soy eso, entonces ¿quién eres tú?"

La sonrisa de la niña se apaga.

"Ellos me llamaban Mary Grace, pero no sé quién soy. En mi cabeza apareció Angie. Así que supongo que soy Angie." Levanta los ojos tímidamente hacia el cazador. "¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

Dean arruga el ceño, confundido.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Soy un fenómeno, no soy lo que tú deseabas… pero lo seré, voy a ser una buena niña, lo juro…lo juro… No me apartes de ti, Dean, por favor, por favor… no…

"Calma, nena." la interrumpe "No me importa quien fuiste. Eres mi hija ahora. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Yo… aún soy Angie para ti?"

"Mary Grace murió en el incendio". Un bautismo de fuego como el suyo propio, como el que se llevó a su madre y a su propia inocencia hace tanto tiempo ya. "Tú eres mi pequeña niña, Angie. Eso es todo. Eres mía".

Continuará…


	6. Mary Grace

**Capítulo 6.**

Ella sabía que no era correcto pero de todas maneras lo hizo.

Y lo volvería a hacer aún a pesar de todo lo que sucedió después.

Ella deseaba un hijo.

Escuchó la leyenda por primera vez cuando era una niña. Sus mayores la susurraban con reverendo temor cuando ella fingía jugar con sus muñecas delante de ellos. Decían que un árbol gigante apareció de la noche a la mañana en un lugar en lo alto de la montaña, allá donde los hombres subían a cazar. Los primeros en encontrarlo, un par de cazadores veteranos y temerosos de Dios, contaron que alrededor del tronco, el más grueso que habían visto en su vida, el valle había cobrado nueva vida, las rocas se habían cubierto de verdor allí donde antes era sólo caliza y una fuente de agua interminable había comenzado a brotar justo bajo sus raíces. Un santo temor les hizo abandonar el lugar a toda prisa.

Todo el pueblo se les rió en la cara excepto el Pastor de una pequeña congregación que quiso ir a ver. Estuvo una semana perdido en la montaña. Las partidas de rescate no pudieron dar con él. Luego apareció en la puerta de su iglesia, durante el servicio del domingo, diciendo ante sus feligreses que había contemplado la gloria de Dios. Lo recluyeron en el sanatorio estatal.

Eso encendió la mecha. El pueblo se organizó, de tiempo en tiempo, en partidas de tres o cuatro aventureros deseosos de buscar la verdad sobre lo que ocurría allá arriba, armados con hachas y cuerdas, dispuestos a traer una prueba tangible de lo que encontraran. Los hombres regresaron con las órbitas de sus ojos calcinadas. Otros, no regresaron. Los más afortunados terminaban desorientados en otro lugar de la montaña y con taras mentales que les impedían volver a intentarlo. Después de un tiempo dejaron de tratar y todos en el pueblo hicieron lo imposible por olvidar su ubicación.

Pronto, una sempiterna nube de tormenta se instaló sobre lo alto de la cumbre cubriendo el lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba el valle. Los últimos intrépidos que se atrevieron a probar el ascenso, se encontraron con una muralla infranqueable de viento y nieve obstruyendo el camino hacia arriba.

Se constituyó en todo un misterio para el mundo científico el que instaló monitores alrededor, los cuales terminaban irremediablemente descompuestos después de un tiempo, y organizó vuelos sobre la cumbre para descubrir absolutamente nada.

La Nat-Geo también estuvo interesada en el caso pero después de entrevistar a la gente del pueblo, que no quiso cooperar, e intentar una ascensión que le costó la vida a uno de sus camarógrafos, también olvidó el asunto.

Ella tenía 30 años y el vientre vacío cuando alguien le dijo que la leyenda era cierta, que había algo santo y poderoso en la cumbre. Muy poderoso. El padre de ese alguien lo había visto antes de perder los ojos en una llamarada de luz.

Y desde ese momento, la idea comenzó a fraguarse en su cabeza.

A escondidas de su marido, el segundo porque el primero la abandonó por no darle los hijos que ella también deseaba, le hizo una visita al pastor en el sanatorio estatal. El hombre, se lo confirmó. Lo que había en la cumbre era bueno, santo y poderoso, pero también peligroso para quien no se encontraba preparado. Él le advirtió, como si pudiera leer su corazón, de no hacer lo que estaba pensando porque no era correcto, porque no era el querer de Dios. Y Dios siempre sabe por qué hace las cosas.

De todas maneras, ella subió.

Y concibió.

Y la llamó Angie.

La mujer nunca le dijo a nadie cómo consiguió el conjuro. Quien se lo dio la hizo prometer que no lo haría y ella cumplió su palabra a pesar de todo, a pesar de los gritos y los golpes de quien a los ojos del mundo era el padre de la criatura. Pero la niña no se parecía a él, ni siquiera a ella misma.

Él la abandonó.

A ella no le importó porque había conseguido a su niña, su hija.

Los bichos aparecieron unos meses después, cuando había comenzado a destetarla. La reclamaron y ella no quiso entregárselas, era suya, era su hija. Y cuando la demonio a cargo quiso degollarla sobre la niña que ella apretaba contra su pecho, apareció aquella otra criatura tan llena de luz que con su sola presencia espantó los bichos, licuó sus ojos y confundió su mente. Cuando los del pueblo acudieron en su ayuda, la niña ya no estaba y a ella la encerraron en el sanatorio estatal junto con el pastor.

Continuará…


	7. Angels are watching over you

**Gracias a tods por sus comentarios. **

**Perdón por la tardanza en cada capítulo pero se me ha hecho un poco difícil escribir dos fics a la vez y combinarlos con eso tan molesto que es el tener que trabajar para vivir(además del hecho ya admitido de que soy leeeeenta). Por mí, si pudiera, viviría de escribir y viviría escribiendo. **

**Saludos a tods.**

**Capítulo 7  
**

Mientras Angie se esconde en los brazos de Dean, el cazador mantiene su vista atenta al pesado sube y baja del sello sobre sus tornillos en lo alto del techo, por sobre el ventilador. Parece que pronto cederá. Y si ese es el caso, no faltarán los bichos kamikaze que quieran llevarse alguna víctima por delante antes de desaparecer merced al poder del hierro de las paredes.  
En el otro extremo del cuarto, Bobby ya no hace caso del ruido. Se concentra en trenzar pequeños cordones con una hierba de dudosa procedencia.  
Llevan tres noches dentro de la habitación y éste es el tercer ataque que reciben. Nadie ha podido pegar un ojo. Las columnas de humo negro se estrellan una y otra vez contra las paredes en el exterior llenando el cuarto de sombras y chillidos inquietantes. Por momentos a Dean le parece estar dentro de la película de Hitchcock, esa donde los pájaros se vuelven demencialmente agresivos contra la humanidad.  
Durante las pausas en los ataques, han acarreado dentro tanto como han podido: comida, libros, pociones, incluso el perro, Angie ha insistido en lo último. Pero al final del día, la conclusión es la misma.  
"Tenemos que irnos de aquí".  
No es una cosa fácil de decir para Bobby.  
Y Dean quisiera poder discutirle y permanecer bajo la relativa protección que les brindan las paredes de hierro santificado, pero sabe que el viejo cazador tiene razón. Allí dentro están sitiados. Pronto se les acabaran las provisiones y ya ha sido difícil hacerse de lo poco que han logrado rescatar. Cas hace lo que puede para defender el lugar pero no es suficiente y no es justo que lo haga él solo. Las fuerzas del ángel se debilitan cada vez más.  
Tienen que salir.  
"Toma esto", le dice Bobby y le tiende la especie de brazalete que ha confeccionado. En el canasto, a sus pies, hay más. "Ponlo en sus muñecas y tobillos". Y desliza el canasto con un suave empujón de su bota en dirección al cazador mientras él mismo se ata uno a su muñeca. Dean coge el cordoncillo ofrecido y lo primero que percibe es el hedor que despide.  
"¡Ugh! ¿Qué es esto?"  
"Protección. Ayudará cuando salgamos. No serán capaces de seguirnos el rastro."  
"Y yo que pensé que estabas practicando tus manualidades para relajarte". El cazador le ata el cordoncillo en la muñeca a la niña quien frunce la nariz con desagrado.  
"Huele mal"  
"Lo sé, cariño".  
Está terminando de atar el segundo brazalete cuando un fuerte golpe contra la puerta los hace saltar a todos en sorpresa. Al instante siguiente, Castiel se materializa sobre el suelo del cuarto, desfalleciente.  
"¡Cas!"  
Dean está de inmediato a su lado, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie con esfuerzo. Hay sangre en su impermeable procedente de alguna parte de su tórax y la mitad de su rostro se ha amoratado y comienza a hincharse.  
"Ven aquí". El cazador lo guía hasta uno de los camastros y lo obliga a tomar asiento. "Angie, pásame el botiquín".  
"Estoy… Estoy bien, Dean… o lo estaré".  
"Si tú lo dices".  
Los moretones han comenzado a retirarse muy lentamente de la piel del ángel, pero de todas maneras, el cazador extrae gasa quirúrgica y desinfectante del pequeño bolso que le ha traído la niña y procede a retirar la sangre que corre desde el corte que hay en su frente.  
"Vas lento" comenta observando cómo tardan en sanar sus heridas.  
"Lo haré mejor, ya verás".  
Dean le sostiene el rostro mientras examina el resto del daño. La hinchazón persiste y de no ser porque sabe que el ángel tiene razón y que en algún momento ha de cerrarse, le pondría algunos puntos a ese feo corte. Le busca la herida en el pecho que resulta ser la huella de tres zarpazos profundos de quién sabe qué cosa.  
"¿Qué demonios…?"  
"Son muchos".  
"Sí, ya me di cuenta. ¿Qué son y de dónde salieron?"

Ante el silencio, el cazador levanta la vista de la herida y la fija en Castiel.  
"¿Cas?" El ángel ha girado el rostro a medias evitando los ojos del cazador, pero el truco no funciona con Dean que se mueve hasta quedar nuevamente en su área de visualización. "¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?"  
El ángel, después de un momento de indecisión, abre la boca para contestarle pero Bobby lo interrumpe antes de que alguna palabra surja.  
"Dean"  
El cazador nota de inmediato la tensión bajo el tono aparentemente sosegado de Bobby y levanta la mirada hacia él buscando la razón de su preocupación. El viejo cazador entonces hace un leve movimiento de su cabeza hacia la pared más cercana indicándole con ese mudo gesto que preste atención a lo que sucede en ella. Las entrañas de Dean se encogen mientras observa cómo poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro, los fuertes tornillos que unen los paneles giran sobre su base.  
"¡Mierda!", jura al tiempo que se pone de pie.  
"Concuerdo".  
"Tenemos que irnos"  
"Ya te lo había dicho".  
Dean mira hacia el ángel sentado en el borde del camastro y éste lo mira de vuelta con la fatiga grabada en el rostro.  
"¿Papá?", la voz de Angie suena al borde del llanto mientras lo llama por primera vez de esa manera, Iosephus entre sus brazos y Rumfy a su lado. Dean no tiene tiempo de emocionarse por el detalle.  
"Saldremos de aquí, cariño", le dice con una seguridad que está lejos de sentir en ese momento. "Pero lo primero es lo primero".  
Va hacia el canasto con los brazaletes, saca los que le corresponden a él y después se lo entrega a la niña. "Pónlos en tus tobillos" luego le señala a los animales. "y en sus collares".  
Bobby, Angie, un perro, un gato, un ángel, cuenta mientras se ata sus propios brazaletes. Demasiados para salvar. Se pasa una mano por el rostro intentando despejar su mente. Tiene que pensar en algo. Pronto. Los primeros tornillos han comenzado a caer. El metal cruje. Y él sólo tiene su daga. Y un ángel aún convaleciente.  
"¿Por qué tus amigos no nos ayudan?", se queja con rabia.  
"Olvidas que no soy muy popular entre mi parentela"  
No tiene cómo responder a eso. Si Cas está en esa situación, en gran parte se lo debe a él. Y a pesar de todo, el ángel sigue fielmente a su lado. Y precisamente por eso, si tuviera otra solución, se cortaría la mano o un pie antes de pedirle otro sacrificio de su parte. Pero no la tiene. Respira profundo y se acuclilla frente al ángel para quedar a su nivel.  
"Cas, sé que estás herido y débil en este momento, pero ¿eres capaz de hacer tu cuento angelical? Si no es así, no hay problema, aún tengo el cuchillo… pero si la respuesta es sí, por favor, llévate a Angie".  
"¡No!", protesta la niña, acercándose. "¡Él tiene que sacarnos a todos!"  
"Nena, eso no es posible".  
"¡Entonces, me quedo!"  
"Angie…"  
"¡Dijiste que jamás me abandonarías!"  
Dean no puede responderle, sus labios se mueven sin emitir sonido alguno.  
La mano infantil se posa entonces en la rodilla del ángel mientras lo mira directo a los ojos.  
"Ayúdanos, tío Cas" y allí está de nuevo esa sensación extraña como una corriente eléctrica que los recorre a ambos, niña y ángel.  
"Angie, está herido", insiste Dean.  
Un par de tornillos más caen al suelo liberando una fracción de metal.  
"Me quedaré contigo", insiste también la niña.  
El cazador mira suplicante a Bobby.  
"Dame una mano con esto".  
Pero entonces Castiel se pone de pie.  
"Puedo", declara con firmeza mientras nota que su cuerpo humano ya no duele aunque las heridas aún están allí. "Puedo llevarlos a todos".  
"¿Estás seguro?"  
El ángel le sonríe de la misma manera confiada como aquella vez cuando lo arrebató de la furia de Zacarías tras su viaje al futuro.  
"Ten fe, Dean".  
Castiel recorre con la vista al grupo humano frente a él.  
"Sería más fácil si todos se colocaran más cerca de mí".  
Angie ha colocado a Iosephus en su jaula y es la primera en arrimarse al ángel.  
"¿El gato y el perro también?"  
La niña asiente con un movimiento de su cabeza.  
"Todos nosotros"  
Castiel, en un gesto totalmente inusual en él, le acaricia los cabellos.  
"De acuerdo".  
Y de pronto, sin aviso previo, Dean se encuentra al volante de su nena, contra el tránsito en una vieja carretera y sólo los rápidos reflejos de los que todavía puede ufanarse evitan que se estrelle de lleno contra un camión mientras la bocina del vehículo y el grito aterrado de Angie a su lado le llenan los oídos. Necesita un par de segundos tras detener el vehículo lo mejor que puede a un costado del camino para recomponerse, para girar hacia Angie y preguntarle si está bien, para abrazarla y asegurarse de que así es. El gato está allí también, jaula incluida, en el asiento trasero. Dean abre la puerta y sale con el alma en un hilo escaneando el área alrededor. Unos metros más atrás, la camioneta de Bobby está detenida y el viejo cazador le hace una seña, de pie, apoyado en la portezuela abierta, Rumsfield echado a sus pies, resoplando como si le hubieran hecho correr la maratón de Los Ángeles. Bien. Angie, Iosephus, Bobby, Rumsfield… Dean aún no puede respirar tranquilo.  
"¡Cas…!" grita en dirección a Bobby. "¿Dónde está Cas?"


	8. Angels and demons

**Capítulo**

**8**

Dean, sentado a un costado del sofá donde han puesto a Castiel y fruncido el ceño, observa con atención el rostro inconsciente del ángel. Lo encontraron entre los matorrales, con ayuda del olfato de Rumsfield, después de dar vueltas y vueltas a un costado de la carretera durante una hora que se hizo eterna. El ángel tenía la vista fija en el oscuro cielo pero respiraba. Fue mientras intentaban llevarlo al interior del Impala cuando sus ojos se cerraron y desde entonces no los ha vuelto a abrir.

Bobby se sienta quietamente al lado de Dean.

"No había otra solución. Sabes eso, ¿verdad? No es tu culpa".

"Sí", murmura, claramente irónico. "Claro". Acomoda una compresa helada en la frente del ángel. "Está ardiendo". Le han retirado el impermeable y la corbata. Si su temperatura sigue en aumento, Dean se va a ver enfrentado a la necesidad de retirarle más vestimenta. Por el momento, las compresas heladas es lo único que tienen.

Han buscado refugio en una casa abandonada porque no es sensato exponer a civiles en su guerra personal rentando una habitación de motel. Milagrosamente, el refrigerador funcionaba y tenía hielo, como si los hubiese estado esperando. Al menos el sino de los Winchester (si algo ha de salir mal, entonces saldrá peor) no los ha alcanzado allí. Aún.

El cazador se pasa la mano por el rostro, abrumado.

"¿Qué fue eso?", se dirige a Bobby sin apartar la vista del ahora indefenso ángel. "Quiero decir, no eran demonios ordinarios allá en la casa. Era algo más poderoso". Se vuelve hacia el otro hombre. "Me refiero a que ¡había hierro bendecido y sal en las paredes!"

"Quisiera poder responder a eso, hijo". Abre las manos vacías. "Pero ahora, sin mis libros, sin tu laptop…No sé qué más hacer".

"Quizás deberíamos echarle otra mirada a esa carpeta".

"¿Crees que encontraremos algo nuevo? Lo dudo".

"Al menos, estaremos haciendo algo más que sólo mirarnos las caras".

Vuelve a comprobar la temperatura del ángel antes de ponerse de pie e ir por su bolso de donde extrae la carpeta. Castiel había sido sumamente detallista. Si no hubiera estado tan debilitado, de seguro habría trasladado también la biblioteca.

"Algo está protegiendo a Angie", reflexiona el cazador mientras regresa a su asiento al lado de Bobby. "Uno de los cuartos en Milton House tenía símbolos de protección. Apuesto que le pertenecía a ella".

"¿Pero quién?"

Nuevamente vuelven a la memoria del cazador los acontecimientos de la primera noche en casa de Bobby, los demonios colgando en ganchos invisibles, la figura alta avanzando entre el polvo y la oscuridad.

"No lo sé", responde porque no es capaz de pronunciar la alternativa. Después de todo, son los recuerdos de un moribundo y podría haber estado delirando. "¿Los ángeles? ¿Quizás es una nefilim?"

"Bueno, a lo primero, te recuerdo que habían sellos contra ángeles durante el ataque a mi casa. Así que, diría que no, no son ángeles. Acerca de lo segundo, hablé con Castiel antes. Él dijo que no era posible. La gente, allá arriba, conoce la cantidad de nefilim en la Tierra porque existe un libro donde sus nombres son inscritos automáticamente tan pronto se produce un nacimiento. El nombre de Angie, o Mary Grace, no está ahí".

"¿Tienen un libro?" se sorprende. "Pues, ¿cuántos nefilim andan dando vueltas alrededor del mundo?"

Bobby se encoge de hombros.

"Preferiría no pensar en las cosas que los ángeles hacen en su tiempo libre".

"Como sea," continúa Dean. "alguien tuvo que dibujar esos símbolos en las paredes y no creo que haya sido Angie".

Dean abre la carpeta y repasa las páginas con lentitud, deteniéndose en las entrevistas realizadas a los empleados de la Milton House en relación al incendio. Hay apenas dos nombres allí: Winston Palladius, quien se encargaba de mantener las instalaciones en buen estado y quien declara que todo funcionaba perfectamente al momento del siniestro (claro, como si fuera a decir si es que había fallado en su trabajo), y la señora Sharon Bennet, la cocinera.

"¿Dean…?"

"¿Mh?"

"¿Recuerdas ese niño… Jesse?"

El cazador niega sin levantar la vista de la carpeta.

"No es eso"

"Pero…"

"Es gracia lo que hay adentro de ella, Bobby". Levanta la mano y mueve dos dedos alternativamente. "Gracia y maldad no funcionan juntas".

El viejo cazador suspira desalentado.

"Entonces, nuestra única pista sigue siendo Angie".

Ambos hombres dirigen su mirada hacia la niña que duerme profundamente, abrazada a Iosephus sobre el colchón más decente que pudieron encontrar en la casa.

"Sí, así es. Y no es que ella sepa mucho tampoco".

Y el cazador vuelve a concentrarse en la página donde la frase "cosas raras que ocurrían en la casa" en la transcripción del señor Palladius ha captado su interés.

Ella no recuerda mucho de su vida anterior al incendio, sólo sabe que se llama Angie, que debe escapar y que Dean puede protegerla porque es un Servidor del Cielo, un Guerrero. Ella no sabe por qué sabe eso.

No recuerda mucho pero tiene la certeza de que no era un lugar feliz la Milton House. Sin embargo, a ella nunca la tocaron, nunca pasó hambre y era a la única niña que de noche la pareja vigilaba su sueño. Tenía su propio cuarto en el altillo. Por eso el resto de los niños la odiaba. Sus rostros se pierden nublados en su memoria pero tiene muy presente el enojo contra ella. Se les impregnaba en la piel y era como un hedor que llevaban encima siempre.

Su cuarto tenía símbolos extraños pintados en puertas y paredes en vez de coloridas figuras infantiles. Eran color rojo sangre y marcados con brochazos descuidados, hechos con prisa.

Rojo sangre.

No recuerda mucho pero una vez vio a la mujer, la cuidadora, con su brazo descubierto y sangre roja brotando de la herida que se acababa de hacer. Entonces la memoria cambia de rumbo, la mujer aparta su atención de la pared y se voltea a verla a ella que está en su cama, en su cuarto protegido, en su pequeña jaula de oro. "El sello", le dice y las marcas ya no son rojo sangre sino blancas y resplandecen aún cuando es de día y la luz del sol se cuela entre los visillos color té de la ventana. "El sello", le repite y le indica el signo que cambia de forma por sí solo y se complica con nuevos trazos. "El sello" dice ella desde su cama, sentada como una alumna frente a su maestra.

Atacaron el hogar. Comenzó un incendio y ella, de alguna manera, logró escapar, no supo cómo. De pronto está bajo la lluvia, caminando descalza y en camisón en medio del bosque y, al parecer, muy, muy lejos. Dean le abre la puerta de la cabaña antes de que su pequeña mano alcance a tocar la madera y dirige su mirada hacia ella desde su altura, con sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa sosegada, la inmensidad de sus alas llenando la habitación a sus espaldas. "El sello", le dice ella y despierta alzándose en el colchón a toda prisa, tropezando con las mantas, haciendo bufar al gato al aplastarlo en su torpe carrera. La voz de su papá llamándola es apenas un murmullo sordo en sus oídos. Alcanza la puerta y corre hacia el frente de la casa, allí donde comienza la cerca, donde se deja caer de rodillas, raspándoselas contra el suelo en la urgencia. El sello, el sello, el sello… y sus manos se mueven con voluntad propia, arrancando pasto, quemando la tierra con fuego que surge de sus pequeños dedos hasta formar la figura aparecida en su sueño. Se incorpora y corre hacia el lado opuesto de la casa donde repite la acción. Con desesperación se deshace del agarre de su padre que intenta detenerla. Corre y dibuja hasta completar cuatro en total, una por cada punto cardinal. Apenas ha terminado de hacer el último trazo y luego de poner su mano sobre él, (lo que provoca un sordo sonido en el suelo y un breve destello blanquecino) Angie se desploma.

Dean está allí para tomarla entre sus brazos con todo cuidado, temeroso de hacerle daño.

"Estoy cansada, papito", murmura la niña.

Bobby está de pie, observando, el semblante preocupado.

"¿Eran esos?", pregunta señalando el dibujo.

Dean niega en silencio sentado en el suelo con Angie en sus brazos, la vista fija en el extraño e intrincado símbolo que ha dibujado la niña.

Entonces ambos cazadores lo escuchan. Un chillido agudo y extenso que les pone los pelos de punta.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Bobby escudriña en la oscuridad. No ve nada. Pero apostaría a que sabe qué es.

"De pie, Dean. ¡Rápido!"

El cazador está aún a medio incorporarse cuando un engendro con alas se lanza contra él y la niña.

"¡Dean!", grita espantado Bobby.

El cazador, en una rápida reacción, le da la espalda a la criatura protegiendo a Angie, lánguida en sus brazos aún. Pero en vez de sentir garras y dientes hundiéndose en su cuerpo, sólo oye un fuerte golpe y un crujir de huesos. El bicho se ha estrellado contra un algo invisible existente sobre la casa. Pronto, la impalpable cúpula se llena de alas negras y cabezas deformes, ojos que miran ávidos hacia Angie. Dean no atina a moverse y lo mismo le pasa a Bobby unos pasos más atrás. El sello está brillando y Dean se pregunta cuán efectivo será, cuánto tiempo podrá mantenerlos a salvo porque los bichos están poniendo mucho empeño en alcanzarlos. La noche se llena de sus chillidos espantosos.

Y entonces, súbitamente, tal como empezó, todo cesa. Los bichos se apartan de la invisible barrera y se mantienen unos segundos en el aire, en silencio, y luego caen al suelo con el estrépito de sus cuerpos malformados, levantando polvareda a su alrededor, para después desaparecer como si nunca hubiesen existido.

A lo lejos, se divisa una silueta alta, muy alta, que camina a paso calmo hacia la casa, el brazo en alto descendiendo lentamente. Esta vez, Dean no delira por la hemorragia interna y la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Esta vez, Bobby está presente para ratificar lo que ven sus ojos. Esta vez, está seguro de que no se engaña.

"¿Sam?"

Continuará…


	9. Sam

**9. **

**Sam**

Angie tiene miedo. Dirige su mirada hacia arriba, hacia el rostro de su padre. Pero Dean tiene su atención puesta más allá de la barrera que los sellos han levantado alrededor de la casa, en el hombre alto y oscuro plantado allí. Quiere dejarlo entrar, Angie está segura. Y eso no es bueno.

"No puede ser", las palabras resbalan en un resuello de los labios del cazador. "¿Sam?"

Aquel adelanta un paso inseguro hacia la casa, sólo lo suficiente para que la luz proveniente del interior delinee sus rasgos. Se ve cansado, de una manera difícil de explicar.

"Hola, Dean".

El cazador es incapaz de responder. Ni siquiera nota cuando Angie se aferra a su mano con patente ansiedad.

"Soy yo, Dean".

El cazador abre la boca pero las palabras tardan en aparecer.

"¿Cómo…?", dice y no termina.

Aquel que tiene al frente sacude la cabeza con lentitud y mira un momento el suelo a sus pies.

"No estoy seguro", dice y levanta la mirada buscando la de Dean. "Pero soy yo. Lo juro. Sé que puedes sentirlo".

Dean le cree como si estuviera bajo un hechizo. Su cuerpo le traiciona y se mueve, apenas un diminuto temblor, casi un espasmo, suficiente para que Angie adivine lo que pretende. La niña tironea de su mano obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos y a olvidar su intención de correr a abrazarlo.

"No, papá", le dice ella en un murmullo agudo.

"Está bien, Angie", intenta tranquilizarla. "Es Sam. Es mi hermano".

Ella observa al hombre pero no puede dejar de sentir aquello profundo, frío, desolado y al mismo tiempo tan lleno de rabia que emana de su persona y luego vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, hacia Dean.

"No, papá. No está bien", dice con total certeza.

Y entonces Dean duda. Vuelve a medir en silencio al hombre que tiene al frente suyo, separado de él apenas por un par de metros de suelo y un sello. Frunce el ceño mientras repasa en su memoria las imágenes en casa de Bobby y lo que acaba de ver en el patio de ésta en la que se encuentran. Angie tiene razón. Algo no está bien y se enfada consigo mismo por bajar la guardia tan fácilmente. Los demonios mienten. Lo sabe desde que su padre le habló por primera vez de la criatura que quemó a su madre contra el techo de su hogar en Lawrence hace tanto tiempo ya.

"¿Cuándo regresaste?", su voz es firme ahora, inquisitiva, demandante.

"Yo… no lo sé… seis… siete meses, quizás", contesta Sam (o la criatura que pretende serlo, se recuerda a sí mismo el cazador).

"¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Sam fija sus ojos Angie un momento y ella se esconde tras Dean sin soltarse de su mano, huyendo de la intensidad de su mirada.

"Te seguí a casa de Bobby", le dice al cazador.

"Tengo mis costillas aún marcadas. Sabes eso… Sam sabe eso".

"Yo ya no sé nada, Dean".

Atrás, Bobby coge más firmemente el rifle que ha traído silenciosamente desde la casa. Un velo de tristeza cae sobre el rostro del hombre.

"¿Vas a dispararme?", le pregunta, dolido, pero Bobby permanece en su posición. El viejo cazador sabe cómo mantener la cabeza fría y la guardia arriba aunque es obvio que nada podría detener al hombre que se dice Sam si decide hacer algo parecido a lo que le hizo a las criaturas de allá afuera.

Sam se dirige de nuevo hacia su hermano.

"Yo sólo te seguí, no sé cómo, yo sólo…", parecen faltarle las palabras. O más bien, le sobran y no logra dar con las adecuadas. "…yo sólo te busqué, te sentí en peligro, así que… te seguí… seguí esas cosas que deseaban herirte…" mira hacia la niña escondida tras el cazador, aún aferrada a su mano como si su vida dependiera de ello. "…y herirla a ella".

Dean se toma un minuto antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta señalando hacia el exterior de la casa donde en algún momento estuvieron apilados los cuerpos inermes de los bichos.

"¿Qué pasó ahí?"

Sam sigue con la mirada la dirección que indica Dean y la mantiene allí mientras se aclara la garganta y da su respuesta.

"Tengo este poder…", y antes que pueda completar la frase, Dean ya luce dolor y enojo en su expresión. "No he bebido sangre de demonio, Dean. ¡Lo juro!"

"Demasiado juramento, Sam. Ten cuidado".

Sam deja caer sus hombros, agotado aparentemente por la batalla contra las palabras.

"Estoy cansado", dice en un susurro y señala hacia los sellos iluminados en el suelo intentando una sonrisa que no le resulta. "¿Me vas a dejar parado aquí afuera toda la noche?"

Dean sabe que los demonios mienten.

"No vamos a remover los sellos", le responde, su expresión una máscara inescrutable y por un momento, el rostro de Sam se tensa y le atraviesa un ramalazo de ira tan fugaz que Dean se pregunta si en realidad sucedió. Luego, sonríe ligeramente.

"Por supuesto".

Avanza hacia la casa sin prisa. Angie contiene el aliento cuando el pie de Sam atraviesa el límite señalado por el sello. Rumsfy deja escapar un gruñido bajo y belicoso desde su garganta mientras el hombre pasa frente a él hasta plantarse delante de Dean. El animal le enseña los dientes y sólo un ademán de Bobby impide que le salte encima.

Dean también puede olerlo.

El infierno.

Los cabellos en el nacimiento de su nuca se erizan ante el reconocimiento.

Tiene el cuchillo mata demonios en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, podría sacarlo con facilidad y acabar de una vez con la incertidumbre, y en verdad quiere hacerlo, comprobar que el poder del cuchillo desgarra la carne de aquel que se presenta como su hermano y le envía de regreso al lugar de donde ha salido, pero al mirar a los ojos del hombre, sus deseos de violencia se diluyen. La pena y el dolor que hay en ellos no se fingen, ni siquiera un demonio tiene la capacidad para hacerlo tan bien. Y entonces, por un efímero segundo, el pequeño Sammy, el de las miradas suplicantes, de las preguntas interminables, de los pucheros tercos, se hace presente en el cuerpo del hombre que tiene al frente y es suficiente para derribar sus últimas defensas.

"¿Dean?", escucha la voz preocupada de Bobby a sus espaldas y siente la mano de Angie presionando la suya con tanta fuerza que podría jurar que va a quebrarle cada hueso.

"Todo está bien, Bobby", le dice sin despegar la vista del hombre. Luego, se hace a un lado, la niña moviéndose con él, pegada a su pierna, y le deja entrar a la casa.

Continuará…


	10. The doubt

**10**

**The doubt.

* * *

**

Hay un peso sobre su pecho. No es suficientemente grande para sofocarlo, pero aún así, resulta bastante molesto. Y luego, una tibieza reconfortante se posa sobre su frente y le recorre el cuerpo. Amor. Alegría. Paz.

Castiel piensa en las voces en el cielo, no ese cielo oscuro que estaba sobre su cabeza la noche del escape mientras escuchaba a Dean llamarle ansiosamente desde algún lugar indefinible, sino El Cielo, millones de voces cantando alabanzas, todas al unísono, creando cosas al sonido del canto. Lo ve pero, al mismo tiempo, no lo ve. Percibe cómo la vida brota donde no la había, los desiertos se convierten en mares y los mares en desiertos. Sonríe y está seguro de que si fuera capaz de aullar de gozo, lo haría. Y entonces, tal como llegó, la euforia se ha ido.

"Cas", escucha decir bajito. "Cas, ¿estás ahí?" y una mano infantil le levanta el párpado derecho en busca de su ojo. Angie está trepada sobre su pecho prácticamente nariz con nariz. La niña le sonríe al ver que ha regresado al mundo de los vivos. "Aún no me has mostrado tus alas".

El ángel tiene que parpadear varias veces antes de comprender la pregunta.

"Quizás más tarde", le dice cuando al fin lo hace y con calma comienza a incorporarse. Está sobre un sofá viejo, le han quitado su gabardina y le han cubierto con una manta que él hace a un lado mientras saca un pie y lo pone sobre el suelo. La niña deja que el mismo movimiento la desaloje del cuerpo del ángel mientras éste busca y viste su gabardina nuevamente.

"Tienes que proteger a mi papá. Él no me cree".

Cas se voltea a verla y frunce el ceño, confundido.

"¿Protegerlo de qué, pequeña niña?"

Angie señala hacia el comedor a través de la puerta semiabierta.

"Sam".

El ángel entonces dirige su mirada hacia donde Angie le indica y puede distinguir al reducido grupo humano reunido allí. Sentados alrededor de la mesa, Dean y Bobby observan al hombre que ocupa la silla frente a ellos. Es alto y tiene el pelo largo, como Sam, más que Sam, y viste de negro, ropas viejas, gastadas, el cansancio en cada gesto y algo más que Cas no alcanza a definir, algo oscuro, hondo, sin fondo. Casi sin darse cuenta está dando pasos hacia la puerta sin quitarle la vista de encima al extraño.

Angie se toma de su mano a medio camino y el contacto ya no produce cosquilleo, es más bien una sensación de confort familiar.

"Cas, ¿papá tiene alas?".

La voz de la niña lo arranca de su embobamiento y lo obliga a detenerse.

"¿Qué?"

"Ví alas en mi papá".

¿Dean? ¿Con alas?

"Yo… no lo creo posible"

Angie da un suspiro y deja caer los hombros.

"Tal vez sólo estaba soñando en verdad".

Castiel vuelve a poner su atención en los hombres en la mesa.

"¿Es realmente Sam?"

"Sí. Dijo que ha estado fuera por casi siete meses y ha estado buscando a papá. ¡Atravesó los sellos!", dice con una mezcla de asombro y enfado. "Pero, de todas maneras, no me gusta", termina diciendo con un puchero en los labios.

"¿Cuáles sellos?"

"ESOS sellos", y con la mano libre, le señala a través de la ventana donde las líneas trazadas a fuego en la tierra brillan con luz blanquecina semejantes a un anuncio de neón. El ángel los observa un instante y luego baja de nuevo la mirada hacia la niña.

"¿Quién los hizo?

Angie se señala orgullosamente con un dedo.

"¿Tú los hiciste?

Angie asiente y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa satisfecha.

Cas vuelve a observar lo que se alcanza a apreciar de ellos a través de la ventana. Siente su poder aún a esa distancia, como el siseo en los oídos a los pies de una antena de alto voltaje.

"Bien hecho", musita aunque no está muy seguro de por qué acepta con tanta naturalidad que una niña sepa de sellos contra demonios que ni él mismo conoce.

El ruido de la puerta, al darles paso hacia el comedor, atrae la atención sobre ellos. Dean se pone de pie de inmediato.

"Cas, ¿te encuentras bien?", el ángel asiente brevemente y entonces el cazador ve a Angie asomándose por detrás de su gabardina, tomada de su mano. "Ahí estás. Comenzaba a preocuparme". Toma asiento nuevamente y extiende un brazo hacia ella. "Ven, cariño".

La niña no responde. Mira a su padre, luego a Sam y finalmente a Cas.

"Prefiere quedarse aquí,… si no te importa", intercede el angel.

Dean baja lentamente el brazo, más preocupado que contrariado.

"Claro".

"Así que… ella es… Angie", dice Sam y la forma en que dice el nombre de la niña hace vibrar las alarmas en Cas. Es, sin duda, la voz de Sam. Pero al ángel le suena a vacío, a agujero negro hambriento a punto de devorar una estrella, algo que no sería capaz de explicarle a Dean. No le extraña que la tensión se palpe en el ambiente. Mira al cazador que ha cogido una cerveza de las que están en el centro de la mesa y juguetea con ella.

"Sí, ella es", dice el cazador y espera.

Bobby sostiene una botella en la mano y toma un sorbo directo de ella. Él también está esperando.

"Las cosas han cambiado mucho en estos meses", comenta Sam pero no hace el menor intento de acercarse a la cerveza dispuesta frente a él. "Soy tío ahora".

"Sí", Dean observa con atención cómo las manos de su hermano se mantienen fijas a la mesa, en actitud rígida, como el resto de su cuerpo. "Lo eres".

Castiel permanece en el mismo lugar durante los siguientes minutos, la niña aún tomada de su mano, intentando descifrar la situación, testigo del inútil intercambio de palabras que se establece. No sabe si la conversación ha transcurrido de la misma manera antes de que recuperara la conciencia en compañía de Angie, pero podría apostar que tampoco es mucho lo que han conseguido decirse los tres hombres desde entonces. Se observan, se tasan, se prueban y no se dicen nada al final. Absurdo gasto de tiempo. Avanza hacia la mesa, dejando libre a Angie, agarra una de las botellas, seguro de que son de la producción especial de Bobby para desenmascarar demonios, y la coloca frente a Sam. Luego mira a Dean.

"Si quieres saber si algo anda mal, deberías ser más directo", y luego a Sam. "Bebe".

"Acabo de dejar el infierno" dice "Así que deberán tener paciencia conmigo".

"Dijiste que has estado siete meses fuera", dice Castiel en su tono oficial de ángel del Señor.

"Y tres años adentro", le responde Sam, alzando una mirada de helada furia hacia el ángel. "Tengo azufre en mis venas aún".

Silencio, el impacto de sus palabras resonando en las paredes de la habitación por minutos.

"De acuerdo", dice Dean mirando a uno y otro. "¿Qué tal una pausa? Todos nosotros necesitamos descansar, así que…"

"Iré afuera", dice Sam y se pone de pie bruscamente, casi derribando la silla con el impulso. "Veré que esas cosas no regresen".

Camino a la puerta, Iosephus le bufa desde un rincón, las orejas hacia atrás y en posición de ataque. Sam se detiene a mirarlo con la misma furia con que el gato lo vigila. Angie observa, boquiabierta, cómo los músculos en el brazo del hermano de su padre tiemblan espasmódicamente bajo la piel. Y aún está mirando cuando se da cuenta que el hombre ha dejado en paz al animal y tiene sus ojos fijos en ella. Angie contiene el aliento. El hombre la observa un instante más y luego sale por la puerta y se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche.

De inmediato el clima parece mejorar en la habitación. Angie busca el confort de los brazos de su padre y éste la acoge y la mantiene allí hasta que el sueño y el cansancio la derrotan al fin. Es casi la madrugada y, una vez más, nadie ha podido descansar apropiadamente. Para cuando Dean ha acomodado nuevamente a la niña en su lecho y Bobby se ha dormido en el sofá que ha dejado libre Castiel, el ángel se ha instalado afuera, ceño fruncido, frente a los sellos dibujados por la niña, examinándolos con detenimiento.

"¿Qué pasó ahí adentro?", demanda la voz del cazador a sus espaldas mientras se le acerca.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Sam?"

"Angie está asustada"

"Me he dado cuenta". Mira hacia el cielo que está clareando. "Me pregunto por qué", mira a Cas. "¿Tú sabes?".

"…"

"¿Cas?"

Pero el ángel está perdido en la escritura dentro del sello y parece no escucharle.

"Oficial de la iglesia…", lee Castiel y se detiene.

"¿Qué?"

Castiel mira fijamente a Dean en silencio, mientras la voz de Angie se reproduce en su memoria _"¿papá tiene alas?"_. Y Dean lo mira de vuelta sin lograr interpretar la expresión en el rostro del ángel.

"¡Me estás asustando, hombre!".

"Angie piensa que tienes alas".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Lo soñó".

Dean ríe.

"Sí, tiene sueños raros todo el tiempo".

Castiel continúa mirándolo fijo hasta ponerlo nervioso bajo su escrutinio.

"¡Qué!", protesta el cazador.

"El sello, es un nombre… un nombre especial", y señala el sello. "Corresponde a… una especie de ángel… aunque, en rigor, no lo es. Se le denomina de esa manera porque no existe una palabra en ningún idioma para lo que en realidad es".

"¿Por qué ustedes tienen que ser tan complicados siempre?", dice con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza. "Como sea, ¿cómo se llama ese ángel-peronoángel?"

"No estoy autorizado para nombrarlo. Sólo un arcángel puede. Él es un… " y nuevamente las palabras se atascan ante la duda de cuánto debe decir y cuánto retener. "…Oficial de la Iglesia".

Dean arruga el ceño, confuso.

"¿Un Pastor?"

Castiel sacude la cabeza, comenzando a exasperarse.

"¡No, no! ¡No entiendes! ¡No estás escuchandome!".

"¿Pues tú no te explicas muy bien, viejo!".

"Es una especie de protector de la Iglesia, de la gente, un guerrero, un guardián".

"¿Cómo… Michael?"

"Nadie es como Michael".

Dean bufa, divertido.

"Suenas como una fangirl, Cas".

"Es la verdad", dice con calma obligando al cazador a retomar el asunto con seriedad.

"Entonces… el sello es un nombre, uno poderoso al parecer. ¿Cómo es que Angie lo conoce?"

Castiel se concentra nuevamente en los trazos en el suelo que no pierden su vigor a pesar de las horas transcurridas.

"No lo sé y quizás…" levanta la cabeza en dirección a Dean, asegurándose de que lo escucha. "...sería major dejarlo así".

El cazador entrecierra los ojos escudriñando el rostro del ángel.

"Cas, ¿qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?"

"Los nombres son importantes".

"Eso no es lo que te pregunté".

"Él pertenece a las grandes ligas, Dean. El equivalente en el Cielo a los monstrous del Averno que hemos visto aquí".

La sorpresa se pinta en el rostro de Dean.

"¿Tú… tú sabías qué eran esas cosas"

"No siempre".

"Cas, ¿qué está sucediendo?"

El ángel respira profundo antes de contestar.

"Iba a decírtelo pero las circunstancias me lo impidieron".

"¿Decirme qué?"

"…"

"¡Cas!"

"¡Estoy pensando cómo decírtelo!"

Dean lo toma del hombro y lo obliga con un ligero movimiento a olvidar el sello por un momento y enfrentarlo a la cara.

"¿Decirme qué?"

"Días atrás, cuando me preguntaste por Sam…"

"¿Sí?"

"Me preocupé, nunca me planteé que Sam pudiese estar fuera sin que yo estuviera al tanto, así que fui a buscar respuestas".

"¿Y?"

"Hubo una fisura en el abismo".

Dean siente nuevamente que se le eriza la piel.

"¿Qu… qué quieres decir?"

"Fue una gran fractura, Dean, como un catastrófico terremoto. Las criaturas escaparon del Infierno más profundo".

"¿Te refieres a…" y tiene que aclararse la garganta antes de continuar. "… donde está… la jaula… de Lucifer?"

"Sí".

"¿Él está afuera entonces también?"

"No".

Dean se pasa la mano por el rostro y camina unos pasos alejándose de Castiel. Se detiene y mueve el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro antes de volver sobre sus pasos y plantarse de nuevo ante el ángel.

"¿Y tú piensas…?", se pasa la mano de nuevo por el rostro. "¿Y tú piensas que Sam tiene que ver con todo eso?"

"Tal vez".

"Pero pasó los sellos, ¿no?"

El ángel sólo baja la mirada.

Dean se retira un poco, eleva sus ojos al cielo.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí, Cas?"

"Quisiera poder responderte, amigo mío".

A lo lejos, en el bosque, se escucha el chillido espeluznante de una de las criaturas, que distrae la atención de ambos.

"Vamos, Cas. Entremos", dice Dean y comienza a andar hacia la casa. "Estás herido, necesitas descansar y estar bien. Por si acaso".

Y el subtexto, por una vez, queda claro para el ángel. Camina hacia la casa detrás de Dean, pensando en la pequeña niña para quien debe mantenerse bien.

* * *

Continuará…


	11. Something bad inside

**11.**

**Something bad inside.

* * *

**

El vómito surge con violencia, a cuatro manos en el suelo, el aire ausente de sus pulmones a causa de la desesperada carrera desde la casa. Ha dejado atrás el sello, la niña, a Dean, hasta caer agotado entre la hierba. Duele. Mucho. Su cuerpo se convulsiona ante el esfuerzo cuando ya no queda nada por vaciar.

"Es una chiquita poderosa, ¿verdad, Sammy? Una maravilla".

Sam no necesita apartar su vista del suelo para saber a quién tiene a su espalda luciendo su sonrisa burlona.

"Cállate, puta".

"Esa boquita, Sammy. Esperaría tan mala palabra de Dean, pero tú…", la mujer de piel pálida y cabello oscuro avanza y se inclina hacia él buscando su rostro para examinarlo con atención. "Aunque ya no eres el mismo Tú de antes", con una mano le alcanza parte del cabello despejándole la frente. "Se aprenden muchas cosas nuevas y útiles allá abajo".

"Dije que te calles… PUTA"

Y enseguida, Meg pende en el aire, la garganta constreñida por una mano invisible y poderosa. Y sin embargo, mientras el cuerpo de su anfitriona de turno se contorsiona por conseguir oxígeno, la muy desgraciada sonríe.

"S-sabes…", dice, la voz rasposa por el esfuerzo de hablar a través del ahogamiento. "Ell-lla está…stá viva… todav-vía".

Porque acabar con los engendros del infierno, que son como bestias sin cerebro, no es lo mismo que asesinar a una pobre inocente sólo por ser el recipiente involuntario de una demonio (como lo fue también aquella muchacha rubia llamada Meg Masters en su momento) y Sam está demasiado agotado para fulminar a la hija de Azazel con esa cosa horrible que ha traído consigo en su interior desde el piso de abajo. Deja caer su mano desmañadamente y sin fuerzas y con ella a la demonio. El pecho se le contrae ante los latidos acelerados de su corazón mientras respira con dificultad. Es el sello. El maldito sello le ha hecho esto.

La mujer espera hasta recuperar el aliento antes de comenzar a ponerse de pie nuevamente, sin quitar los ojos de su objeto de tormento.

"Deberías rendirte, Sam. Campanita miente, es difícil mantener pensamientos felices todo el tiempo. No resistirás por siempre. Se te freirán las entrañas antes".

"Púdrete"

"Dí lo que quieras. No puedes luchar contra lo que llevas adentro. Tú y yo, de cierta manera, somos hermanos, familia".

"Voy a arrojar esta cosa fuera de mí".

"Lo dudo".

"Lo haré"

La demonio bufa con displicencia.

"La sangre llama a la sangre, Sammy. Un día, te unirás a nosotros, de una manera u otra", dice y entonces su tono se dulcifica y si no supiera que los demonios mienten, Sam juraría que hay compasión en sus palabras. "Entonces descansarás, estarás en paz, tu dolor terminará".

Sam aprieta los puños, incapaz de hacer más hasta no haber recuperado las fuerzas. La demonio deja escapar un suspiro, cambiando de nuevo y abruptamente su actitud.

"Como sea. Haz lo que te plazca. Tú decides," y se voltea a medias dirigiendo su mirada hacia la casa que ha quedado cientos de metros atrás. "Tú pierdes", su mirada cae de nuevo sobre Sam con una sonrisa perversa. "Pero nosotros siempre ganamos".

"No lo permitiré".

"Aww…¿Sammy quiere un trozo de pastelito también?" Su sonrisa se hace más siniestra aún si es eso posible. "Veremos quien lo alcanza primero".

Comienza a retirarse pero se arrepiente y lo mira por sobre el hombro.

"Aún puedes ser el niño rey si quieres el puesto. Sería mucho más fácil para todos".

"¡Vete de una buena vez, perra!"

"Estaré esperando por ti, Sammy".

La mujer gira sobre sus talones y camina hacia lo profundo del bosque. Sólo entonces Sam se permite bajar la guardia y grita. Grita hasta que siente que los pulmones se disuelven en el empeño y el sonido que sale de su garganta se iguala al chillido de las criaturas que ha eliminado unas horas atrás, horripilantes cosas salidas del averno. Como él. Y se deja caer al suelo de nuevo de brazos abiertos, mirando al cielo, suplicando perdón.

Dios, duele tanto.

Cuando llega al barandal de la casa, ya es de día. Se detiene un instante frente al dibujo en la tierra mientras comienza a sentir ya el sinfín de agujas ardientes penetrando su cuerpo bajo la piel y el zumbido sordo en sus oídos que amenaza con hacerle perder la razón.

Castiel lo observa desde la puerta principal, inexpresivo como siempre. Sam le devuelve la mirada mientras da un paso hacia el interior del patio, pasando junto al sello, y se detiene un momento frente al ángel, desafiante, antes de ingresar por la puerta, haciéndole saber que no espera su permiso para ir en busca de su hermano.

El cansancio ha vencido al fin a los habitantes de la casa. Bobby está muerto al mundo en el sofá, cubierto con la manta que en algún momento cobijó al ángel herido. Sam podría apostar que ha sido Dean quien se la ha puesto encima.

A cierta distancia, Angie y el cazador duermen en el suelo sobre el colchón, Dean echado sobre las mantas como si sólo hubiera colapsado en ellas, un brazo rodeando protectoramente a la niña, la mano desaparecida misteriosamente bajo la almohada; Angie acurrucada contra el pecho del cazador, su mano firmemente agarrada al cuello de la chaqueta del hombre, como si el cazador fuese de su exclusiva propiedad.

Sam siente crecer un enojo ardiente en su pecho ante la escena tal como han crecido muchas cosas sin control desde hace tres años. Pasan frente a sus ojos las imágenes amadas de su niñez: Dean en su cama contándole historias, Dean atendiéndolo mientras está con peste, Dean consolándolo tras una pesadilla, comprándole caramelos con el dinero obtenido por arreglar el jardín de su vecina de turno, cediéndole su plato de cereal… Padre, madre, amigo, hermano, protector… Todo lo que ahora es para ESA niña. Da un respingo cuando la lucidez llega y lo coloca frente a lo torcido de sus pensamientos. Él sabe de dónde vienen y cómo hundirlos de nuevo en la nada. Es fácil cuando son así de claros. El problema es cuando se camuflan y no se pueden extirpar. Es entonces cuando pierde el control.

Sam considera por un momento contarle todo a Dean, pero no puede, no se atreve. Se siente un bodrio. Se estremece al reconocer que tal vez, si la niña no estuviese anclada en el corazón de su hermano, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles para él. Pero tenía que suceder que la pequeña corriera precisamente hacia Dean, SU hermano, elegirlo como su protector. ¿Podía ser la situación más cruel?

Castiel lo observa de nuevo, por no decir que le vigila. Percibe de reojo su silueta unos pasos atrás suyo, plantado frente a la puerta, siente sus ojos fijos en él como un peso sobre su espalda.

"Lo juro", le dice sin volverse, "No le haré daño a mi hermano. Nunca más".

Y Castiel quiere creerle.

Pero no abandona su guardia.

* * *

Continuará…


	12. Decisions

**12.**

**Decisions.

* * *

**

El sol está alto cuando Angie se instala en la cocina, dispuesta a merendarse con entusiasmo el plato que Dean le ha preparado. Castiel se ha preocupado de hacer aparecer lo necesario apenas recuperadas las fuerzas.

Bobby vocifera en el teléfono en la otra habitación, hablando con Rufus, la mitad de sus palabras convertidas en jocosos y no tan jocosos insultos. El ángel, junto a la puerta principal abierta, parece apabullado por el calibre de ellos. Dean sonríe mientras vacía el contenido de la olla al plato y la niña parlotea sin parar.

Sam observa todo, de pie al lado de la ventana desde donde vigila el exterior y toda la escena es como un molesto escozor en alguna parte de su persona. Había esperado encontrar a Bobby tan hundido como lo había visto después que los perros del infierno reclamaran a Dean como su presa. Creyó que encontraría a su hermano acabado y triste. Pero nada es como lo había pensado.

Es a causa de la niña, piensa, se consuela, y de nuevo la dualidad en su interior se hace presente, su ser que se lamenta por Angie, por Dean, por él mismo y que, al mismo tiempo, tiembla de indignación ante el olvido en el que su hermano parece haberlo sepultado. Sólo tres años bastaron para que alguien tomara su lugar sin mayor esfuerzo.

Dean le planta un beso en el flequillo a la niña, gesto al que ella responde con una risita contagiosa antes de llevar a su boca la primera cucharada de su comida favorita (porque todo lo que prepara Dean es siempre su comida favorita). Luego el cazador se reúne con su hermano en la ventana.

"Pensé que te encontraría con Lisa", le dice Sam mientras acepta el sándwich que le tiende Dean.

El cazador niega con un lento movimiento de cabeza.

"No funcionó".

"Lo prometiste".

"Sí, y no funcionó".

Lo dice en tono ligero, concentrándose en el patio, a través del vidrio de la ventana, donde el sol lanza sus rayos templados. El mundo luce tranquilo allá afuera. Sam libera su sándwich de la servilleta en la que está envuelto y juega con él unos segundos antes de probar el primer mordisco.

"Lo intenté, Sam", dice de pronto Dean aún sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, su propio sándwich sin probar. "Traté de vivir la vida de pie de manzana y también intenté traerte de vuelta… y no pude. Me dijeron que no permitirían tu salida jamás", ríe a medias, sin alegría. "Hablé con el gran Joshua. ¿Puedes creer eso? Y dijo que no. Así que…", echa un vistazo a la mesa del comedor donde aún descansan las botellas de cerveza a medio consumir. "…me ahogué en el alcohol". Aún observándolo sólo de perfil, Sam puede ver como la desesperanza de esos tiempos regresa a su semblante. "Durante casi un año bebí todo el licor que pude conseguir. Tengo recuerdos vagos de ese periodo… me veo en alguna pelea de bar… arrojando mis entrañas en un baño público… conduciendo y esquivando vehículos en alguna calle… no sé cómo es que estoy vivo ahora. Hasta que una noche, en el suelo de un callejón lleno de vómito y orina, tuve la lucidez suficiente para pensar en ti… y que no querrías verme en ese estado".

De repente, Sam ha perdido el apetito y la garganta se le cierra en un nudo. Porque comprende que aún significa algo para Dean, algo tan fuerte y tan grande como para arrancarlo de la desesperación. Pero, sobre todo, porque él también recuerda cómo es eso, la impotencia, el sabor amargo del licor barato en la lengua y la sensación de vacío en el alma.

"Entonces, lo dejé", continúa Dean perdido en su remembranza. "Junté algo de dinero reparando autos clásicos, ¿te imaginas?, compré una cabaña y me recluí allí dentro", y esta vez dirige su mirada hacia la cocina donde la niña continúa con su almuerzo, columpiando los pies bajo la mesa. "Entonces apareció Angie".

Miles de agujas cobran vida en el cuerpo de Sam como púas ponzoñosas y ardientes atacando su carne ante la declaración.

"Ella es…" Sam respira profundo y se despeja la garganta tragando saliva. "… una buena niña", consigue decir.

Dean lo mira con extrañeza.

"Claro que lo es".

Sam siente que sus entrañas se encogen y se le dificulta el respirar.

"¿Estás bien?", con el ceño fruncido, Dean se planta frente a él. "¿Estás bien?, repite.

Sam respira profundo enterrando el dolor bajo su piel una vez más.

"Estoy… Estoy bien".

Pero Dean continúa mirándolo como si esperara descubrir sus más profundos secretos escritos en su frente.

"Tenemos una dirección", anuncia en ese momento Bobby avanzando hacia ellos con un papel en la mano. "Winston Palladius. Rufus lo halló en el mismo pueblo donde vivía la pequeña".

"¿Quién es ese?", pregunta Sam, aliviado de que el interés de su hermano se desvíe hacia un nuevo asunto.

"Alguien que puede responder nuestras preguntas", le contesta el cazador y luego a Bobby. "Entonces, ¿le contaste?"

"No, Dean. Sólo le dije a Rufus lo justo y necesario. Imaginé que no debíamos involucrar más personas de lo indispensable en esto"

"Bien", el cazador se toma unos segundos para pensar y cuando levanta la mirada nuevamente se encuentra con el grupo de hombres esperando su instrucción. "Hum… deberíamos ir y conversar con él, ¿no?"

Bobby se voltea a medias dirigiendo la atención de todos hacia Angie en la cocina.

"¿Todos nosotros?", y se vuelve hacia Dean. "Irán tras ella tan pronto ponga un pie fuera de esta casa".

"Yo me quedaré. Tú puedes ir con Cas y Sam".

"Claro" interviene Sam. "Y si esas cosas encuentran la manera de entrar, los aniquilarás con ¿qué? ¿un cuchillo?"

"Puedo quedarme también", plantea Cas desde la puerta.

Sam deja escapar un bufido despreciativo.

"¿En serio? Porque la última vez no te fue muy bien". Se vuelve hacia Dean. "Puedo ayudar. Puedo protegerla. Bobby y Castiel irán contigo".

"No, me quedo", dice de inmediato el cazador enfatizando su decisión con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Entonces, Bobby irá con Castiel", insiste Sam.

"¡Puedo ir solo!", dice Bobby. "¡No soy un maldito niño!"

"¡No!" y la voz de Dean suena a comando. "Necesitarás un apoyo".

"¡Entonces, ve con él!", porfía Sam.

"No te quiero aquí con Angie".

Sam echa hacia atrás la cabeza como si hubiera recibido una bofetada.

"¿Qué?"

"Dean…" Bobby mira a uno y a otro viendo el enfado crecer en ambos hombres.

"Es cierto, Bobby. Y sé que tú tampoco lo quieres. No lo tomes a mal, Sam, pero acabas de aparecer, dices que no sabes cómo saliste, ella tiene miedo de ti y no voy a someterla a más stress del que ya tiene encima. Vé con Bobby. Yo me quedaré con Cas".

Sam tensa la mandíbula, claramente molesto.

"Si Cas puede detenerlos igual que yo, entonces debería quedarse, pero todos aquí sabemos que nadie, excepto yo, puede hacerlo. Soy la única arma que tienen contra esos monstruos. Si ellos cruzan los sellos," y mira a Cas. "¿serías capaz de combatirlos?".

"No van a cruzar los sellos, no pueden", insiste Dean.

"¡Yo lo hice!" recorre los rostros del grupo registrando su reacción. "Miren, esas cosas se pondrán peores. Lo sé. Las he visto".

El silencio se apodera de la habitación.

"Tiene un punto", razona Bobby dirigiéndose a Dean en voz queda. "Han ido empeorando con los días. El primero fue sólo un demonio ¿no?"

"Sí", tiene que conceder el cazador también en voz baja. "Y después fueron tres, y luego una horda"

Silencio.

"De acuerdo, iremos Bobby y yo. Pero Cas se queda".

"¿Papá?"

Angie está en el vano de la puerta de la cocina, los ojos húmedos a punto de rebalsarse.

"Cariño..", el cazador camina hacia la niña y se acuclilla frente a ella para tenerla a su nivel.

"¡Dijiste que no me dejarías!"

"Nena, escúchame, por favor: Bobby no puede ir solo. Tú no quieres que le ocurra algo malo al abuelo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué tienen que salir?" hipa entre sollozos, "Estamos seguros aquí, podemos quedarnos para siempre".

Dean quisiera sonreír ante la ingenua lógica de la niña.

"No podemos, nena. Hay que solucionar esta situación. Así podremos volver a estar en paz todos nosotros".

"¿Volveremos a casa? ¿a nuestra cabaña?"

"Si es posible, sí, lo haremos"

Angie echa un vistazo furtivo a Sam y luego se acurruca en el hombro de Dean, cerca de su oído.

"¿Sam también?" le dice bajito.

"Bueno… No sé… quizás… lo veremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?"

La niña se endereza buscando el rostro de su padre. Pone sus pequeñas manos a cada lado, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos y le examina con aire serio como si buscara algo erróneo en él.

"¿Por qué no lo ves?"

"¿Qu… qué?"

"Deberías poder verlo".

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

La niña baja las manos con un puchero en los labios.

"Nada. No importa. No quiero que me dejes".

"No voy a dejarte, sólo me iré por un par de horas. Cas cuidará de ti mientras tanto. ¿Está bien?" Angie lo mira desde debajo de su flequillo, la cabeza gacha y el puchero aún en su boca. "¿Quién sabe? Quizás esta vez, te muestre sus alas". Angie levanta un poco la cabeza y Dean puede ver el asomo de una sonrisa. "¿De acuerdo?" Ella asiente sin hablar. "Mi pequeña es una valiente". Él le deposita un beso en la frente y ella le rodea el cuello con fuerza.

"Vuelve pronto, papito".

"Lo haré, cariño".

Le lleva aún un par de minutos convencerla de soltarse de su cuello. Para cuando lo logra, ya Bobby ha traído lo necesario desde su Van para el viaje. Dean ordena a Angie ir en busca de los animales y asegurarse que no han perdido sus trenzados, sólo para distraerla del momento de la partida. La mira con angustia mientras la niña corre tras Iosephus que se esconde bajo los muebles sin dejarse agarrar. Sam está al otro lado de la habitación, serio, inescrutable, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada. Dean ve por el rabillo del ojo que Cas se ha instalado a su lado. Respira profundo antes de poder hablarle.

"Cas…" y siente que le falta el aire para decir el resto.

"La cuidaré bien, Dean"

El ángel gira la cabeza hacia el cazador, a su lado, y espera. Cuando el otro le devuelve la mirada se asegura de hacerle ver la total solemnidad de su promesa. Y Dean acusa recibo.

"Gracias, Cas".

* * *

Continuará…


	13. work to do

Según mis cálculos, estaríamos justo a la mitad, así que hora de agradecer a los comentaristas.

Gracias a belll29, Esther, 3R, Loivissa-Broken, sernatural, Atenea, VampirezShepherd023, ninive.w, Antichrista, yaoilover4, laynad3.

Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia.

* * *

**13. **

**Work to do.

* * *

**

El hombre vive en una modesta casa de un piso. Les invita a entrar con afabilidad porque es un sujeto solitario que siempre está dispuesto a ofrecer una buena charla, en especial si se trata de aclarar lo sucedido en aquel terrible siniestro. Apenas sí se ha tomado la molestia de chequear las credenciales que ambos investigadores exhiben ante sus ojos. De las paredes cuelgan imágenes religiosas extraídas de libros de arte enmarcadas con prolijidad, y sobre los muebles hay retablos de figuras bizantinas pintadas a mano. El crucifijo detrás de la puerta de entrada completa el cuadro.

Desmiente, riendo, lo del candado en el refrigerador. Los niños de la Milton House siempre estuvieron bien cuidados en lo material. Lo que motivó la continua queja de los vecinos fue la ausencia de demostraciones de cariño hacia los pequeños que parecían vivir constantemente tristes o molestos.

La excepción era Mary Grace ("Dulce niña, horrible fin") a quien él recuerda cantando bajito melodías extrañas, acodada en el alfeizar de la ventana en el tercer piso, mirando hacia lontananza. La pequeña nunca salió de los límites de la casa. "Está enferma", le explicó una vez la mujer, y sin embargo ningún médico la visitó nunca.

A veces, muy pocas, la había divisado en el patio, jugando a solas. Los otros niños la ignoraban y ella a ellos. Un absurdo porque Mary Grace era un encanto, con su sonrisa, su gracia al hablar, sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes. En una ocasión le preguntó por qué evitaba a los demás. "Huelen mal", le había contestado la niña. Pero él estaba cierto que la falta de aseo no era tolerada por la pareja y él mismo había podido comprobar que ninguno de los pequeños apestaba, como afirmaba Mary Grace.

La mujer le leía cuentos en la cama. Sólo a ella, después de haber acostado a los otros niños, apenas terminada la última comida. Lo hacía en un tono completamente diferente al que usaba durante el día para hablar con el resto de la humanidad. Cuando él se retiraba después de su agotadora jornada, tras revisar por órdenes de la dama hasta el último rincón de la casa sin la menor idea de lo que la señora esperaba que pudiese encontrar, las veía a ambas a través de la puerta entreabierta, estiradas sobre la cama, afirmadas en el cabecero, la señora leyendo y la niña espiando los dibujos de los libros especialmente comprados para ella. Ni él ni la cocinera se atrevían a preguntar el por qué del trato especial, y si alguna vez alguno de aquellos vecinos entrometidos intentó hacerlo, se encontró con la mirada intimidante de la mujer que hacía pensar al cuestionador que en cualquier momento podía caer al piso convertido en polvo.

La señora, definitivamente, era quien llevaba la batuta. Y los pantalones. Su marido en raras ocasiones hablaba. De vez en cuando, el hombre gruñía un par de monosílabos mientras le ayudaba con las reparaciones a la vivienda pero nada más. Fue todo lo que obtuvo de él durante los siete años y medio que sirvió en la casa.

"Señor Palladius", interviene Bobby con su mejor voz profesional y Dean no puede evitar pensar que su amigo en traje y corbata es de lo más extraño de ver. "Usted menciona en el reporte, y cito: _A veces me sentía intimidado por las extrañas cosas que sucedían en la casa_. ¿Es eso cierto?".

"Oh, sí. Eran cosas bastante extrañas".

"¿Podría explicarnos?"

"Se trataba más que nada de percepciones, nada realmente concreto de lo que pueda mostrar pruebas: alguien o algo acechando en la oscuridad,… sombras en las esquinas, …figuras que me esperaban a la salida del trabajo y que luego desaparecían sin más… era escalofriante".

"Usted es un hombre religioso, señor Palladius", comenta lo obvio Dean mientras echa un rápido vistazo alrededor. "¿Piensa que esas sensaciones tenían que ver con… influencias demoníacas?"

El hombre les mira a uno y a otro y por un momento el cazador piensa que ha elegido mal las palabras.

"¿Usted se refiere a… algo así como en una casa embrujada?"

"Me refiero a que ¿pueden los habitantes de la casa haber practicado alguna clase de ritual involucrando fuerzas espirituales malignas?

"No, no lo creo" y suena totalmente convencido. "Se mostraron sumamente entusiastas en contratarme, a pesar de mi edad, cuando les dije que profesaba la religión ortodoxa. De hecho, creo que fue precisamente eso lo que los convenció".

"Ese es un raro requisito en estos tiempos".

"También lo encontré peculiar, en especial luego que pude apreciar el poco cariño que manifestaban a los niños, con excepción de Mary Grace" se encoge de hombros. "Fanáticos religiosos, pensé. Y yo necesitaba el trabajo."

"¿Podría ser más específico acerca del asunto de _fanáticos religiosos_?"

"Bueno… había símbolos extraños por todas partes".

Y pasa a referir que los signos aparecieron el mismo día que Mary Grace fue llevada a la casa. Estaban pintados a brochazos rápidos color terracota que fueron oscureciendo conforme transcurrían los días. La señora tampoco dio explicaciones respecto a eso, sin embargo él pudo ver, esa misma mañana temprano, sus brazos envueltos en vendas malamente disimulados bajo las mangas de la blusa.

"¿Algo más que usted pueda recordar?", insiste Bobby con su voz profesional.

El hombre piensa un instante, escarbando en su memoria.

"Una cosa más, creo".

Cuando Mary Grace era apenas un bebé, ocurrió que un día, al llegar a su trabajo, encontró la casa en total desorden, como si hubiera ocurrido en ella una verdadera batalla campal. La señora, por supuesto y como siempre, no le dio explicación alguna, sólo la orden de reparar lo estropeado y ayudar a su marido a poner orden. Ella tenía un feo moretón que cubría la mitad de su rostro y su marido un corte en la cabeza y en sus movimientos ambos dejaban entrever que el dolor atacaba cada hueso de su cuerpo. Y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos acudió al hospital.

"¿Y no hizo denuncia ante la policía?"

"Amigo, si hubiese afectado a los niños, por supuesto lo hubiera hecho, pero ellos parecían estar bien así que le di prioridad a mi trabajo. Ya en ese tiempo, mi esposa estaba enferma y no podía arriesgarme a perderlo. Si querían apalearse el uno al otro, no era asunto mío. Pero…" pasea su mirada entre los dos cazadores, claramente curioso. "…no era ese el caso, ¿verdad?"

"Lo siento, no podemos discutir detalles del caso con los testigos", se apresura Dean. "¿Recuerda algo más, señor Palladius?".

El hombre no disimula la decepción que le provoca el desaire a su curiosidad, pero no deja de cooperar tampoco.

"Bueno, después de eso", recuerda, la vista concentrada en algún punto de la imagen de la Virgen María en la muralla, "añadieron nuevos símbolos, diferentes a los anteriores. Éstos eran más grandes, más complejos y estaban en la cara interior de los muros alrededor de la casa, señalando los cuatro puntos cardinales. Me tomé una tarde para comprobarlo, brújula en mano. Los cuatro eran exactos".

"¿Sabe qué eran?"

"Ni idea, pero el día del incendio, cuando me retiraba, noté que faltaba uno de ellos".

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Alguien lo cubrió con pintura"

"Uhm… ¿Y eso no llamó su atención?"

"Pensé que iban a renovar el muro", y por la expresión de ambos hombres se da cuenta de inmediato de su error. "Fui un tonto, ¿verdad? Era importante".

Bobby y Dean comparten una mirada de reojo antes de que el cazador más joven retome las preguntas.

"El archivo menciona otra persona trabajando en la casa, la señora…" Dean busca en los apuntes de su libreta. "¿…Sharon Bennet?"

"Sí, es correcto"

"¿Qué puede decirnos de ella?"

"No mucho. Era nueva. Estaba reemplazando a la señora Suarez, la anterior cocinera. La pobre mujer murió de un derrame cerebral dos semanas antes. Sentí mucho su partida".

"Ya veo. ¿No tendrá su dirección por casualidad?"

El hombre ríe.

"¡Todo el pueblo la tiene!", dice mientras se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la mesita del teléfono. "Debo tenerlo anotado aquí, por alguna parte".

"¿Todo el pueblo? ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, después del incendio, su suerte cambió sorpresivamente. Todo el mundo quería algún favor de ella. ¡Ah!, ¡Aquí está!", le entrega a Dean un pequeño papel con la dirección anotada en él. "La policía investigó, por cierto, pero su coartada era buena y no había nada que indicara que ella pudiera haber estado involucrada en el incidente".

"Gracias, señor Palladius", dice Dean sinceramente. "Su ayuda ha sido de mucha utilidad".

Cuando localizan la dirección, el encuentro con la Sra. Bennet, es completamente opuesto al que han tenido con el amable hombre que acaban de dejar. Dean no puede evitar bufar su sorpresa ante la mansión que se yergue en medio de un barrio de clase media.

"Debe haber sido un golpe de suerte enorme".

La mujer está encerrada en su casa, rodeada de sistemas de alta seguridad y amuletos protectores colgando de árboles y pilares en el antejardín. Les cuesta sangre, sudor y lágrimas convencerla a través del citófono de que son sólo simples servidores del servicio público en busca de información. Les recibe en ropa de casa que parece no haberse mudado en varios días, el pelo desgreñado y una ansiosa expresión de ojos muy abiertos que hace imposible calcular su edad. Les mira con atención los pies mientras cruzan la línea de sal en el suelo de la entrada principal y a ellos no se les escapa el suspiro de alivio que deja escapar cuando lo hacen sin problema, como si hubiese estado siglos reteniendo su respiración. La casa en el interior no es más agradable que en el exterior. Los grandes espacios de la mansión han sido ocupados por innumerables altares, cada uno con sus correspondientes ofrendas a la imagen de turno. El olor a incienso se confunde con la materia orgánica en descomposición de aquello que cuelga del techo como un atrapasueños. Ni siquiera Bobby es capaz de identificar aquella cosa. Las ventanas están cubiertas dejando en penumbras la sala y, como puede advertir Dean en un rápido y experto vistazo, el resto de la casa también.

Les invita a tomar asiento mientras retira torpemente libros y apuntes de encima de los sillones, libros de sanación y hechicería junto a textos de santos y oraciones de protección según pueden darse cuenta.

Ella no parece prestarles mucha atención mientras le hablan acerca de los detalles generales de la Milton House sino que mira constantemente hacia las ventanas. Dean juraría que ha visto pasar sombras por el rabillo del ojo del otro lado de las cortinas.

Y cuando Bobby menciona, en forma ligera y con su tono calmo, la existencia de los extraños símbolos dentro de los muros del Hogar, el cuerpo de la mujer se tensa como un animal en peligro a punto de huir o de atacar.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?", dice entre dientes obligada por la rabia o el miedo, es difícil para ambos cazadores decirlo.

Bobby le dedica una falsa sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

"Sólo estamos tratando de aclarar lo que sucedió…"

"No lo sabía"

"¿Perdón?"

"No sabía lo que iba a suceder"

Ambos hombres se miran en el conocimiento de que han dado con la fuente de todas las respuestas que necesitaban. Bobby se inclina hacia la mujer y toma sus manos temblorosas entre las suyas.

"Señora Bennet, ¿qué hizo usted?"

Los labios de la mujer también tiemblan cuando intenta hilvanar las palabras.

"Yo… Yo…" y parece que se va a ahogar en su esfuerzo. "Yo no sabía qué eran ellos, lo que deseaban hacer. ¡Lo juro! Ellos… ellos me consiguieron el empleo… y… y…"

Dean siente cómo el entendimiento y la rabia ganan terreno en su interior.

"Ellos asesinaron a la antigua cocinera por usted. ¿No sabía eso tampoco?", le dice con frialdad amenazante y Bobby le echa una mirada de reproche que el cazador recoge a medias. La mujer abre aún más sus ojos en asombro y temor.

"¡No, no! ¡Yo no lo sabía!"

"Dígame:", continúa Dean, "¿es usted una persona religiosa?..."

"Lo fui, pero…"

"…Por supuesto que no lo es. Porque no es algo que hubiera permitido un creyente…".

"…Yo no soy… ¡No lo hice…!"

"…Engañó totalmente al señor y a la señora Milton en eso ¿verdad?

"¡Por favor, Dean!", le advierte Bobby, directamente esta vez, y el cazador obedece y se calla. La mujer está al borde de las lágrimas. "Cálmese, Sharon. ¿Puedo llamarla Sharon?", Ella asiente en silencio. "Bien. ¿Puede decirme qué le pidieron a cambio por el empleo?"

Bobby intenta atraer la atención de la mujer de nuevo hacia él y sus palabras, pero la mujer aún mira con temor a Dean quien tiene también sus ojos fijos en ella, así que se ve obligado a voltear y dedicarle otro silencioso llamado de atención al cazador. Dean le responde con un igualmente mudo gesto de "¿Qué?" alzando apenas perceptiblemente las cejas y las manos para luego apartar la mirada hacia un costado.

"Continúe, Sharon", alienta Bobby a la mujer que esconde la cabeza entre los hombros y desde allí les habla.

"Tuve que borrar uno de esos símbolos".

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Sólo dijeron que uno era suficiente"

"Y entonces le dieron más dinero del que usted había visto en toda su vida", suelta sin poder resistirse Dean desde su posición en el otro extreme del sofá. "Y…" hace un gesto despreciativo con la mano por todo el lugar. "… esta casa la cual, obviamente, no ha podido disfrutar".

"¡Dean…!"

"Todo a cambio de la vida de esos pequeños. ¿Merecía la pena?"

Y ahora la mujer está llorando.

"Yo no lo sabía", susurra entre sollozos. "No lo sabía".

Por unos segundos, el único sonido en la casa es el llanto desconsolado de la mujer.

"Bien, hemos terminado aquí", dice Bobby dando por terminada la entrevista. "Me disculpo por las molestias".

Se pone de pie haciendo una señal a Dean para que haga lo mismo.

"Ellos vendrán por mí, ¿verdad?", pregunta de repente la mujer dirigiéndose a ambos en tono resignado. Dean la mira fríamente.

"Eso espero".

Y le da la espalda para retirarse siguiendo a Bobby en dirección a la puerta, pero se detiene un instante y gira nuevamente hacia la mujer que se encuentra de pie en medio de la sala.

"Si realmente lo lamenta, tire toda esa mierda" señala hacia los fetiches y amuletos. "y ruegue por ayuda al bando contrario".

Tras eso, ambos cazadores abandonan la casa.

"No puedes perder el control de esa manera", le reprocha Bobby mientras caminan hacia el auto.

"No perdí el control".

"¡Eres un idiota entonces! ¿No podías esperar a que nos contara todo antes de saltar sobre su cuello? Casi lo echaste a perder".

"Ella iba a contarnos de todas maneras. Estaba muriendo por confesar sus pecados a cualquiera".

Se desliza dentro del Impala y saca el seguro del lado del pasajero para que entre Bobby.

"Así que," concluye entonces el viejo cazador instalándose a su lado. "la niña es especial y los demonios siempre lo han sabido".

"Y los Milton, Dios sabe por qué, la mantuvieron a salvo todo este tiempo", completa Dean extrayendo el celular de su bolsillo. "Hombre, esas marcas probablemente había que refrescarlas constantemente, un trabajo bastante duro, ¿no crees? Alguien está muy interesado en la salud de mi niña".

"Pero alguien más se las arregló para cruzar los sellos de protección en su cuarto, cosa que, al parecer, no habían conseguido hacer a pesar de traspasar los periféricos. Deben haber aprovechado la aparición de los engendros del infierno para lograrlo".

"Y entonces…", murmura ausente Dean. "…fue que Angie huyó". Se muerde el labio, perdido en sus pensamientos. "Sam salió en la misma época en que todo esto sucedió, ¿no?"

"Así parece". Dean aún mira el vacío, el celular en la mano. "¿Qué estás pensando, muchacho?"

El cazador parece volver en sí y comienza a marcar en el celular.

"¿Dean?"

"Tenemos que llamar a Cas. Hay que regresar"

Pero antes de que sus dedos marquen el último dígito, el ángel se materializa frente al Impala con su característico batir de alas.

"¿Cas?"

Algo no anda bien y Dean lo sabe antes de notar que hay manchones de una sustancia extraña en la gabardina de su amigo y largas líneas rojas que atraviesan su rostro.

"Oh, Dios".

Abandona el auto seguido de Bobby para plantarse frente al ángel que le mira con expresión indefinible.

"Sam…", le dice antes que el cazador abra la boca y a Dean se le congela la sangre en las venas. "Sam se llevó a Angie".

* * *

Continuará…


	14. Betrayed

**13 **

**betrayed.

* * *

**

La casa está vacía y en ruinas como la de Bobby.

Dean la recorre entera, furibundo y desesperado hasta que se convence de que Castiel no le ha mentido ni se ha equivocado.

"¡Maldición, Cas! ¡Se supone que ibas a protegerla!"

El ángel guarda silencio con la cabeza gacha. Luce tan culpable como el cazador quiere hacerle sentir. Aún nota el cuerpo pesado, su mente confusa y sus oídos zumban porfiadamente.

"Todo es mi culpa", continúa el cazador y parece imposible detenerlo en su vaivén por entre las piezas de madera y muebles desperdigados por la habitación, como si tuviera la esperanza aún de que de un momento a otro la niña fuera a hacer su aparición y arrojársele al cuello como si se tratara de una broma sorpresa entre los dos. "No debería haber ido"

"Calma, Dean" intenta frenarlo Bobby. "Dudo que tú lo hubieras hecho mejor". Mira alrededor buscando algo él también entre los restos de la batalla. Unos ladridos que provienen del sótano le indican que el objeto de su inquietud está a salvo. "¿Por qué mi perro está en el sótano?"

"Sam lo puso allí", explica Castiel.

Dean frena en seco.

"¿Qué?"

"Sam dijo…"

Cas frunce el ceño intentando recordar las palabras exactas.

_El ángel llevaba observando a Sam la misma cantidad de tiempo que éste había permanecido al lado de la ventana, aparentemente custodiando a su vez el exterior de la casa. Rumsfield había comenzado a gruñir súbitamente y a pesar de los intentos de Angie de alejarlo del hombre, a quien ella también vigilaba atenta y a tanta distancia como le era posible, el can se había mantenido en su actitud belicosa._

"_El perro no nos sirve", había dicho Sam provocando de inmediato que Angie rodeara al animal con sus brazos protectoramente. "Si vienen, no lo sabremos porque él está ya ladrando. Pónlo en el sótano"._

Dean lanza un bufido amargo.

"Muy conveniente".

El animal raspa la puerta gimiendo al reconocer la presencia de su gente en la casa. Bobby le deja salir y el perro emerge del sótano celebrando a su amo.

"En todo caso, sería bueno saber qué pasó aquí en detalle", acota Bobby. "¿Cas?"

"Consiguieron entrar".

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿En serio?" Dean le mira con sorna. "¡Dime algo más! Cómo lo hicieron, por ejemplo"

El ángel se lleva una mano a la línea del nacimiento del cabello en su frente y la recoge con un manchón de sangre en ella.

"Oh, amigo", dice Dean y toda intención de guasa desaparece en él. "Estás lastimado de nuevo". Se acerca a Cas y le revisa el profundo corte del que mana el hilillo de sangre y sólo entonces toma conciencia de que los arañazos en el rostro aún no sanan y que con la postura en que se encuentra, el ángel favorece su lado derecho. "Amigo, ¿qué más te rompieron?".

Pero el ángel continúa mirando fijamente la sustancia roja en sus dedos.

"Estaba sangrando".

Dean deja de atenderlo un momento y hace un rápido intercambio de miradas con Bobby quien ya se acerca con el botiquín en la mano.

"¿Quién?"

…_Sam está frente a la ventana respirando agitadamente. Las nubes de una súbita tormenta han oscurecido el cielo y su rostro ha quedado a medias sumido en sombras. Cas le habla y el hombre se vuelve hacia él con lo que parece ser un flujo abundante de sangre surgiendo de su nariz…_

"Sam".

A_caba de dejar a Angie encerrada en el closet,…¿por qué no con Rumsfield?... Ya recuerda, no fue posible…La niña se ha agarrado a su gabardina con una mano mientras con la otra sostiene al gato sobre su pecho. Hace la demanda a gritos de no separarse de él, pero el ángel la arrastra camino al sótano. Cosas pesadas caen sobre el techo, abriendo agujeros por donde se filtra el viento. No hay tiempo de llegar abajo. La empuja dentro de un closet y le ordena mantenerse en silencio. Marca la puerta con protección antes de devolverse a la sala. Se escuchan ruidos violentos provenientes de la parte de atrás de la casa y cuando llega de vuelta a la sala Sam está frente a la ventana respirando agitadamente. Las nubes de una súbita tormenta han oscurecido el cielo y su rostro ha quedado a medias sumido en sombras. Cas le habla y el hombre se vuelve hacia él con lo que parece ser un flujo abundante de sangre surgiendo de su nariz. Pero no tiene tiempo de indagar porque la masa informe de un bicho irrumpe por esa misma ventana y se arroja directo sobre él cubriendo su visión._

"Entonces, estaba herido?".

"No lo creo".

_El ataque es feroz. El ángel usa su espada para reventar los repelentes cuerpos de los engendros que no se aburren de aparecer uno tras otro. Siente las garras de uno enterrarse en la piel de su recipiente y el dolor dispersarse como veneno por ella. Entonces el grito agudo de Angie, confundido entre los chillidos de las criaturas, llega hasta sus oídos. Sam la lleva en brazos hacia la salida y en ese momento Castiel piensa que la está poniendo a salvo, pero la expresión de terror de la niña y la manera en que el hombre se vuelve a medias para observar el combate del ángel sin hacer asomo de querer ayudarle, lo sacan de su error. Intenta ir tras ellos, pero la oleada de criaturas se abate sobre él y no puede sino concentrarse en sobrevivir a aquella pesadilla. Y cuando siente que le falta el aire, con el peso de los engendros aplastando sus alas desplegadas en desesperación, de pronto todo cesa. Las criaturas se retiran, el cielo aclara, Sam ya no está y tampoco Angie._

"¿Cómo, Cas? ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?"

El ángel mueve la cabeza en negación, un poco para contestar a la interrogante del cazador y otro poco para sacudirse el embotamiento de sus sentidos. Nausea y mareo lo acometen recordándole el breve tiempo en que experimentó la realidad humana hace tanto tiempo ya. Entonces se da cuenta. La sensación es diferente, no es el mismo siseo eléctrico, aquel molesto zumbido de sus oídos tiene que ver más con el castigo recibido y menos con el poder emitido por los sellos allá afuera. Levanta la vista hacia la ventana y los otros dos hombres siguen la dirección de su mirada.

"¿Cas?"

Los sellos no brillan.

Castiel sale disparado entonces por la puerta, perseguido por Dean y Bobby, hasta llegar al signo de la entrada y plantarse frente a él.

"Allí", señala con el dedo hacia un sector del trazado. Casi no se percibe a simple vista pero con un examen más detenido se puede apreciar una mínima interrupción en una de las líneas.

"¡Rompió el sello, el muy bastardo!", ruge Dean a sus espaldas.

"¡Cuidado, muchacho! Es de tu hermano de quien estás hablando", le reprende Bobby.

"¡Eso no es mi hermano! ¡No puede serlo! Sammy jamás habría hecho una cosa así".

Bobby titubea. No quiere creerlo tampoco, pero el hombre que había compartido con ellos en las últimas horas era definitivamente Sam.

"Podría haber lastimado a Rumsfield", dice buscando un resquicio de esperanza. "pero no lo hizo. Eso tiene que significar algo ¿no? El Sam verdadero debe estar aún adentro suyo".

Dean se lleva una mano al rostro y la deja allí, sobre sus ojos, los dedos aprisionando sus sienes. Bobby echa un vistazo alrededor.

"Está débil, se llevó la Van". hace notar aún intentando ver soluciones. "No debe estar muy lejos. El único problema es dónde comenzar a buscar". Mira a Castiel. El ángel deja escapar un suspiro cansado antes de contestar, apesadumbrado.

"Ambos tienen marcas de protección en sus costillas. No puedo rastrearlos".

Dean da un respingo y se yergue mirando hacia la casa.

"¿Dónde está Iosephus?"

Bobby y Cas se miran, perplejos.

"¿Te parece que es un buen momento para pensar en el gato?"

Pero Dean está demasiado ocupado corriendo de regreso a la casa en busca del minino para responderle. La jaula está vacía. El cazador extrae su celular del bolsillo, marca y espera mirando la pequeña pantalla apurando al servicio con un "vamos, vamos".

"Dean, ¿qué demon…?", le alcanza Bobby y entonces, al ver los números en el visor, comprende. Dean se lo comentó en algún momento pero no le había creído. Donde está la niña, allí está el gato. Las coordenadas indican hacia 45 kilómetros al norte de su posición actual.

"Bingo", dice Dean con expresión de triunfo. "Sabía que había una razón para poner ese localizador GPS en Iosephus", levanta la vista hacia Bobby. "Vamos por Angie".

* * *

Continuará…


	15. A monster

**15. **

**A monster.

* * *

**

Sam deja que su cuerpo resbale por las paredes del refugio hasta el suelo. Al otro extremo de la caverna, abrazada a Iosephus y las rodillas contra el pecho, Angie mantiene los ojos cerrados y mueve los labios, murmurando algo que parece música, un sonido apenas audible en el silencio del lugar. Sam debe hacer un esfuerzo para identificar la melodía. Es Metallica. Angie tararea Sandman por lo bajo. El corazón del hombre se contrae ante el reconocimiento mientras su mente viaja, y regresa enseguida, hacia un instante hace mucho tiempo, un vuelo y un hermano capaz de superar su fobia usando el mismo método musical para no dejarle solo con un fantasma asesino dentro de un avión.

Aparta la mirada de la niña y sus ojos caen en los intrincados signos de las paredes que hacen invisible el lugar para ángeles y demonios. Ruby. Ella los puso allí alguna vez, en otro tiempo, cuando la soledad y la desesperación lo arrojaron a los brazos de la demonio. Para su pesar y su conveniencia, aún es capaz de recordar ese tipo de cosas.

El peso de lo que viene perturba al hombre hundiéndolo en su desolación aún más de lo que ya se encuentra.

Lo hizo con Michael, pero ¿con ella? Es otro asunto. Ella es frágil. Es la niña de Dean. Traga con dificultad al pensarlo. Robarle no será fácil. De todas formas, es un sujeto mucho más manejable que cualquier detestable arcángel lleno de gracia. Ella continúa con los ojos cerrados aunque su murmullo ahora no llega hasta sus oídos. El gato descansa en su regazo y lo mira con intensidad moviendo el rabo en sinuosas y amplias curvas, todo su cuerpo felino en alerta, iluminado por la luz de las linternas.

El dolor aún está allí, latente, golpeándolo en cada célula de su cuerpo como si quisiera cercenarlo en incontables pedazos, librar al universo del paria en que se ha convertido. Ahora es él quien cierra los ojos un instante aguantando las náuseas y el constante pulsar de sus sienes. Cuando los abre de nuevo, la niña tiene los suyos clavados en él con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad. El silencio llena el espacio entre ambos hasta que ella lo rompe inesperadamente.

"¿Estás… estás enfermo?" y su tono de sincera preocupación lo indispone aún más. Vuelve el rostro para ignorar su presencia al menos hasta recobrar el control de su cuerpo. Pero una nueva oleada de malestar lo estremece y un ligero rictus de padecimiento en su rostro lo delata ante la niña.

"¿Te duele algo?" insiste ella.

Sam siente la rabia colarse en su ánimo. No tiene razón de ser pero allí está, en sus dedos curvados en un puño, en la punta de su lengua, lista para atacar.

"Tú me dueles", le suelta con amargura, aún evitando mirarla, y eso parece funcionar porque el silencio vuelve a caer entre los dos mientras hace retroceder las nauseas.

"Lo siento", la voz culpable de la niña se le cuela bajo la piel, pero en vez de apaciguar su ánimo como sería de esperar, como él mismo hubiera esperado, lo caldea aún más.

"De acuerdo", proclama y se yergue en toda su altura, aproximándose de forma amenazadora hacia la niña. "Terminemos con esto". Ella grita cuando le arrebata el gato de los brazos y lo arroja a un rincón mientras el animal intenta inútilmente intimidarlo engrifándose hasta casi doblar su tamaño. Ella grita de nuevo, agudo en sus oídos, aumentando su irritación. El dolor es una espada que lo atraviesa de lado a lado. "¡Ya cállate!".

Con una mano gigantesca la aprisiona contra la pared y con la otra se posa sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Angie grita más agudo aún y mientras la gracia corre desde el cuerpo de la niña hacia el suyo, Sam cree que va a explotar o a desmayarse. Aprieta los dientes. Todo su organismo se estremece por el tormento al que él mismo ha decidido someterse. Y someterla. El pecho de la niña se enciende en una llamarada que deja ver a través de la piel traslúcida su pequeño corazón. Ella sigue aullando, crispando sus nervios.

"¡Dije que te calles!" grita él también y entonces un nuevo suplicio azota su cuerpo, en la espalda. Un peso ligero está sobre él, su piel se desgarra como si fuera víctima de violentos latigazos. Suelta a la niña e intenta detener el ataque alzando los brazos hacia su origen. Los latigazos se transforman en garras que se aferran a la piel de su cuello y nuca hasta alcanzarle el rostro y convertirse en manotazos, navajas que le atraviesan el rostro, desatan hemorragia que cae sobre sus ojos y le impide ver qué está sucediendo. Un bufido en su oído le indica quién es su atacante.

"¡Maldito gato!"

Con furia alcanza al animal por el cuello con ambas manos y al instante siguiente el gato cae a sus pies convertido en un pedazo de carne calcinada.

Aturdido, observa lo que acaba de hacer. El llanto desconsolado ha reemplazado a los gritos en la niña. Allí está. La prueba concreta de que ni la gracia de un ángel puede cambiar aquello en lo que se ha convertido.

Ha fracasado.

"Io…Iosep… Iosephus" hipa la niña entre sollozos.

Sam mira a Angie, en sus ojos la fatiga de su espíritu.

El llanto de la niña le llena los oídos. De pronto cada músculo de su cuerpo se ha convertido en un lastre.

"Te llevaré con tu padre", le dice.

Con esfuerzo, a paso de anciano, comienza a andar al rincón en que se encontraba antes. Necesita recuperarse para devolver a Angie y después… después… a quién le importa lo que pase después. Se deja caer al suelo. "Lo siento", balbucea mientras intenta acomodarse contra la muralla, lo más lejos posible del cadáver de su víctima. "Angie, lo siento mucho. Esta no es la manera en que yo…", pero no tiene palabras para continuar. "Lo lamento".

Hunde la cabeza entre sus manos como si esperara desaparecer bajo su incontrolable poder de puto niño rey del infierno. No se da cuenta cuando Angie deja de llorar. Tampoco cuando sus propias lágrimas le empapan el rostro atrapado entre sus dedos.

"¿Estás llorando?"

Sam no le responde. Puede percibir la mirada de la niña sobre él, observándolo como el bicho extraño que es.

"Extrañas a mi papá", por supuesto, no está preguntando sino asentando un hecho y Sam no puede hacer nada para evitar que le lea las entrañas. Escucha cuando Angie retiene el aire en sobresalto como quien acaba de hacer un descubrimiento importante. Entonces el tono vuelve a cambiar, "No es tu culpa, Sam", y esta vez está lleno de misericordia y autoridad. "No es tu culpa". Y ahora es él quien llora abiertamente estremeciéndose desde la punta de los cabellos a los pies, abrazado a sí mismo en su rincón, asombrado de poder recibir el consuelo, de que aquello tan familiar dentro de él, la rabia, se haya silenciado al fin. La busca y no la encuentra, como el ruido de la gran ciudad en la paz de la vida campestre. Existe, pero muy lejos, no llega hasta él. Deja que el llanto muera por sí solo, el tiempo no parece importar. Espera a que su respiración retome su ritmo normal para atreverse a levantar su cabeza y comprobar que aún sigue en la caverna y cuando lo hace, Iosephus retoza sobre las piernas de Angie, roncando ruidosamente cuando la niña le acaricia el lomo, ni una huella en su cuerpo felino de la tragedia ocurrida antes.

"¿Cómo…cómo hiciste…?" la pregunta muere en su boca antes de poder formularla correctamente. "¿Quién eres tú?"

Angie acaricia el lomo de Iosephus que le responde de inmediato frotando su cabeza contra el pecho de la niña.

"No sé cómo hago las cosas que hago". Mira a Sam inclinando su cabeza de una manera que al hombre irremediablemente le recuerda a Cas. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

¿Atacarla? ¿Freir a Iosephus? ¿Traicionar a su hermano? ¿A cuál de todas esas canalladas se refiere? Entonces se da cuenta de la ironía de la respuesta y ríe sin ganas.

"Porque no quiero ser un monstruo".

Angie vuelve a mirarlo y Sam no sabría decir si la niña tiene ocho años u ochocientos.

"Papá piensa que me parezco a ti. ¿Soy un monstruo yo también?

Sam traga con dificultad ante el golpe bajo.

"No lo creo"

La niña acomoda al gato en su regazo mientras habla sin emoción.

"Tienes malos sentimientos. Tienes buenos también pero los malos son repugnantes y poderosos y me asustan mucho".

"¿Tú…" balbucea en una mezcla de reverencia por la niña y vergüenza por sí mismo. "… tú puedes verlos… en mí?"

Ella lo inspecciona un instante desde su lugar, los ojos fijos en él. Después deja a Iosephus a un lado y se le acerca a gatas, en tramos cortos, deteniéndose para observarle con atención hasta llegar a él. Sin aviso, Angie le toma el rostro entre las manos y continúa su inspección. Sam se sobresalta, espera sentir las agujas bajo la piel, el bombeo violento de la sangre en sus venas, pero no hay nada de eso, apenas algo parecido a una quemadura de sol al contacto de las manos infantiles.

"Sí, los veo", le dice contestando a su pregunta. "Son como microbios que te hacen oler mal. Estás infectado. Pero estás un poco mejor ahora". Frunce el ceño en señal de su confusión. "No sé cómo es que papá no los ve".

Ahora el que mira perplejo es Sam.

"¿Por qué podría Dean hacer eso?"

La niña rueda los ojos.

"Es mi papá"

"¿Uh?... bueno… sí… él te adoptó"

Angie lo mira con la complacencia con que se trata a un niño pequeño o a un hombre de corto entendimiento y finalmente sacude los hombros desechando el asunto.

"No importa. ¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer?"

El hombre respira profundo antes de contestar, pillado de sorpresa por el giro en la conversación.

"Creo que tienes razón, estoy enfermo, soy un malvado y deseo sanar", la señala con el dedo. "Cualquier cosa que sea lo que tú tienes… es poderoso… tanto como el poder de los ángeles… como Michael. Deseaba hurtarlo de ti".

"Como hurtaste un poco de él, ¿verdad?".

Es imposible hablar con esa niña sin sentirse un libro abierto.

"No era mi intención, sólo sucedió", intenta explicar lo que él aún no ha terminado de entender. "No sé cómo lo hice. Yo sólo... no pude evitarlo".

"Tú tienes poderes también".

Sam esconde el rostro, avergonzado.

"Sí", dice.

"¿Entonces?"

"Son malos poderes, Angie. Cuando los uso, me resbalo más y más hacia el lado oscuro. Pensé que podía controlarlos... pero era un engaño, no puedo controlar una mierda, mucho menos a mí mismo. Mi ira interior es la única que tiene el comando. Necesito oponer gracia a mi oscuridad".

Angie se muerde el labio pensativamente, en un gesto claramente asimilado de su padre, los ojos aún clavados en Sam.

"Puedo ayudarte".

El hombre da un respingo.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Dices que necesitas gracia para salvarte. Tío Cas dice que yo estoy llena de eso". El rostro infantil se llena de una seriedad que no corresponde a su edad. "Creo que puedo darte un poquitito de la mía. No necesitas robarla".

Sam la mira con asombro.

"¿Por qué harías algo así… por mí?"

"Estás sufriendo".

"Pero, he actuado mal contigo".

"Estás sufriendo, entonces mi papá sufre también".

Ante la mención de su hermano, bajo el título de papá de la niña, miles de voces despiertan al unísono en lo profundo de su alma reclamando sus derechos sobre Dean, que es su familia, no la de Angie, no de Bobby o Cas, sino SU familia. El veneno de la envidia se hace paso para tomar el primer lugar en la arremetida porque la niña es sólo una extraña que ha venido a ocupar un lugar que no le corresponde. La rabia le sigue enseguida arrojando ideas sobre lo fácil que sería poner una mano sobre el incordio que tiene al frente y acabar con el problema para siempre. Sin embargo, esta vez es como observar el coro desde el lugar del público. Sam puede identificar cada una de las voces y descartarlas como interlocutores no válidos. Es la infección de la que le habló Angie y que ahora puede distinguir con facilidad desde atrás de la muralla invisible que la gracia que ya le ha arrebatado a la niña ha construido para protegerlo. Es otra vez estar frente al espejo, la noche en que rindió su cuerpo al príncipe de las tinieblas, escuchando su seductora argumentación. Es el viejo Sammy luchando frente a sus enemigos más enraizados.

"¿Sam?"

La voz de la niña lo devuelve a la realidad de la caverna. Angie le sostiene nuevamente el rostro entre las manos, su preocupada mirada centrada en él. Sam cierra los ojos un instante sacudiéndose el caos interior y respira profundo.

"Pero dijiste que no sabías cómo usarlo", dice con voz cansada.

Angie se encoge de hombros.

"A veces deseo algo y lo obtengo. Supongo que si deseo que sanes, sanarás".

"Lo haces sonar fácil pero podría ser peligroso. Estoy infectado, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué hay si… te lastimo?"

"Eso no sucederá".

Sin esperar a que Sam le replique, Angie se levanta y va hacia Iosephus. El animal se deja tomar, roncando con deleite. La niña lo coloca de manera que el gato y ella queden frente a frente.

"Escucha, Iosephus", le dice muy seria. "Todo va a estar bien. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. No. Ataques. A Sam. ¿Entiendes?"

Y el gato frota su cabeza contra la barbilla de Angie, lo más cercano a una respuesta que se le puede pedir a su raza. La niña lo deja ir y el animal toma posición en otro rincón de la caverna, menos iluminado. Sus ojos brillan como dos teas en la semioscuridad del lugar. Angie deja escapar un suspiro.

"Bueno", y se vuelve hacia Sam. "Hagámoslo". Se sienta en el suelo, las piernas a modo indio, afirmando la espalda contra la pared. "¿Vienes o no?"

Con un dejo de duda, Sam se le acerca y se instala de rodillas al frente suyo. La niña lo espera con expresión confiada. Sam alarga la mano hacia ella pero se detiene antes de llegar a tocarla.

"Si te lastimo, me lo dices", le advierte.

"De acuerdo"

Entonces posa la mano sobre el corazón de la niña. De inmediato un hormigueo le recorre el brazo y se mueve con rapidez hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Sus entrañas se contraen y luego se alivianan en un sube y baja de sensaciones opuestas. La euforia invade al hombre haciéndole sonreír contra su deseo. Angie brilla, su pecho se vuelve traslúcido una vez más mientras la luz alcanza los rincones de la caverna, opacando las linternas. Sam lo observa todo, fascinado, con ojos que mantiene abiertos sólo a fuerza de empeño. Ve cómo la gracia fluye sin cesar desde la niña, vaciándola. Su propio cuerpo comienza a brillar y la calidez de los recuerdos de bienestar de toda su vida invaden sus pensamientos arrinconando a los otros, aquellos a los que Angie ha llamado repugnantes, hasta hacerlos desaparecer. No es consciente del momento en que cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Se siente a salvo, se siente amado.

Pero entonces se da cuenta de que algo va mal. Abre los ojos y la niña tiene la boca abierta aunque no brota sonido alguno de ella, el verde de sus ojos ha palidecido hasta transformarse en blanco y delgadas venas se marcan violáceas sobre su cuello. En un primer segundo no entiende qué está sucediendo y al siguiente sufre una revelación: La está matando. Porque ella no es Michael, no es un arcángel lleno de furia sino una pequeña que no tiene responsabilidad alguna sobre su anómalo nacimiento. Horrorizado, la deja ir de golpe. La niña resbala hacia un costado. Intenta cogerla antes de que se golpee contra el suelo pero su cuerpo se mueve torpe y no es capaz de alcanzarla. Siente entonces crearse en su interior, como se forma una ola en el mar, la explosión de dolor que acompaña la repentina interrupción del flujo de gracia. Cae al suelo él también, al lado de la niña, gimiendo sin poder evitarlo. Violentos espasmos terminan de castigarlo contra las piedras del piso durante minutos que se hacen eternos. Cuando al fin aminoran, no es capaz de moverse. Lo único que puede hacer es observar el rostro de la niña enfrentado al suyo en el suelo, los cabellos revueltos y los ojos cerrados.

"¿Angie... ?", la llama con angustia. "…¿Angie?",

La niña abre los ojos poco a poco, adormilada, y balbucea:

"¿Estás bien?"

Sam sonríe porque la frase es tan Dean que bien pudiera ser su hermano quien estuviera allí tendido.

"Sí, estoy bien"

Y de hecho es así, las voces se han ido, el tormento en su cuerpo es insignificante. Si es que no está sano aún, falta muy poco.

La niña sonríe.

"¿Viste? Sólo tenías que pedir", dice en un agotado susurro.

Sam se ríe entre dientes.

"Sí, claro. ¿Antes o después que Dean me moliera a golpes por arriesgar a su niña?"

Y es en ese momento cuando la entrada de la caverna explota cubriendo de polvo el lugar.

"¿Qué dem…?" alcanza a exclamar Sam antes de percibir el aliento fétido de los perros del infierno sobre él.

"Eso mismo, Sam. Demonios". La figura del actual recipiente de Meg emerge de entre la polvareda y se inclina sobre él afirmando las manos en las rodillas para verle mejor. "Hola, Sammy. Olvidaste cerrar las cortinas. El brillo se ve desde Japón". Voltea a mirar hacia Angie que tiene los ojos muy abiertos por el terror. "Espero que hayas dejado un poco para nosotros". Ríe mientras se endereza. "Nah, no te preocupes. Estas cositas se recuperan rápido".

Se forman puños en sus manos, pero Sam está tan débil que ni siquiera puede gritar.

"Déjala en paz, perra"

La demonio chasquea la lengua con desaprobación.

"Ya hemos hablado sobre el lenguaje, Sammy". Meg hace un ligero gesto con su mano y Sam siente cómo el aliento del perro del infierno se acerca aún más humedeciéndole el cuello. "En fin. Sabía que podíamos contar contigo". Otro gesto y un par de engendros alados se abalanzan con inusitada rapidez sobre la niña y desaparecen con ella. Meg sonríe. "Gracias, Sammy".

El perro del infierno ruge en el oído del hombre helándole la sangre en las venas pero el mordisco que espera con dientes apretados y ojos cerrados no llega y cuando mira de nuevo, Meg se le está acercando, la furia visible en su rostro.

"¡Muerde, maldita bestia!" y como el animal continúa sólo gruñendo, lo aparta de una potente patada. Acto seguido se inclina hacia Sam buscando su cuello con las manos. Pero en cuanto toca su cuerpo con ellas, se echa hacia atrás rápidamente, la piel de sus dedos y palmas desprendiéndose dolorosamente.

"¡Maldición!"

Le planta una, dos, tres patadas con rabia en la cabeza, en las costillas y arremete de nuevo lanzando chillidos animalescos hasta que se calma.

"Será la próxima vez, Sammy", dice. "Te lo prometo", y al instante siguiente el lugar esta vacío.

O casi.

Iosephus camina agazapado y con las orejas gachas hacia el hombre en el piso. Sam no se mueve. El animal le seca las lágrimas con su lengua rasposa.

"Lo lamento", dice mientras siente al animal sobre su pecho. "Lo lamento".

* * *

Continuará…


	16. You don't know me

**16. **

**You don't know me.

* * *

**

Llevaban dos horas y cuarto en la carretera, de las tres que ahora completan, cuando la señal murió.

"¿Nada todavía?"

"No, Dean". En el asiento del copiloto, Bobby mantiene el celular en alto sin despegar la vista de la pequeña pantalla. "Los perdimos".

"¡Maldición!".

Dean presiona los frenos de su nena con tanta violencia que Bobby debe estirar los brazos para protegerse del envión hacia delante. El cazador se desahoga golpeando el volante como si éste fuera el culpable de todo lo que le ocurre en la vida antes de arrebatarle el celular a su compañero y apearse para perseguir la señal con el aparato en alto a un lado de la carretera. Aprieta los dientes con furia cuando no consigue nada. La señal está tan muerta como cuando desapareció. Bobby le escucha proferir todo el repertorio de juramentos aprendido de John Winchester y más.

"Estábamos cerca", intenta razonar Bobby en medio de la explosión de frustración del cazador. "Deberíamos llamar a Castiel. Él podría…"

"¡Demonios, Bobby! ¡Lo dejamos atrás para que se recuperara! ¡No nos ayuda que esté débil!" Se pasa una mano por el rostro queriendo aclarar las ideas.

"Está bien, muchacho", intenta el viejo cazador, tratando él mismo de mantener la serenidad. "Tienes que calmarte"

Dean resopla, cansado.

"Perdón, Bobby. Es sólo que…" Y le da la espalda procurando recomponerse a escondidas.

"Lo sé". Y Bobby se vuelve también respetando su momento de descompostura lo cual el cazador agradece. "Pensaremos en algo".

Pero a Dean se le están acabando las ideas. La angustia le oprime el pecho impidiéndole pensar con sensatez. Su hermano le ha hecho esto. Su propio hermano. Le falta el aire. Siente que respira bajo el agua.

"Dean", le llama Bobby pero él no está listo aún. Toma una bocanada de aire y la mantiene en sus pulmones un instante antes de dejarla ir. Cuando exhala ya se siente mejor. Tiene el teléfono aferrado en la mano, el visor mostrándole un plano esquemático de la zona.

"Al diablo", murmura y comienza a marcar. "Está bien, Bobby", dice alzando la voz. "Estoy llamando a Cas"

"Dean", insiste Bobby y el cazador se voltea dispuesto a contestarle con fastidio cuando se da cuenta de que su amigo ni siquiera le mira porque tiene puesta su atención al otro lado del camino. No termina de marcar el número. Es Sam quien está allí, las ropas sucias, el rostro maltratado, el cuerpo medio encogido y Iosephus descansando en sus brazos.

Ninguno de ellos se mueve por segundos eternos, midiéndose a la distancia, hasta que el grandote toma la iniciativa y cruza la carretera, vacilante, favoreciendo su costado izquierdo.

No dice nada pero su actitud lo explica todo. Está allí para enfrentar lo que sea.

Bobby voltea a ver a Dean y no es capaz de leer en la expresión del cazador lo que hay en su ánimo. Dean avanza hacia su hermano a paso firme y controlado hasta detenerse a medio metro del hombre. Sam traga con dificultad antes de intentar hablarle.

"Dean…"

"¡Suelta el gato!"

"¿Q-qué?"

"¡Suelta el gato!"

Perplejo, Sam deposita con cuidado al animal en el suelo y cuando se incorpora, recibe de lleno un puñetazo duro como piedra en el rostro. Y cuando intenta erguirse de nuevo recibe otro que lo lanza al piso y le hace saborear su propia sangre. Desde allí atisba los puños crispados de su hermano a la altura de su cabeza.

"Tú, miserable", sisea Dean como un animal violento a punto de atacar a muerte.

Sam le mira los pies. El cazador los mueve impaciente, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de uno a otro, esforzándose claramente por mantener a raya sus ganas de molerle las costillas con ellos.

"¿Dónde está?", brama sobre su cabeza. "¿Qué hiciste con ella?"

El regusto metálico de su sangre obliga a Sam a escupir al suelo antes de poder contestar.

"Nada", dice en tono resignado, dispuesto a recibir el siguiente golpe que, sin embargo, no llega. "No le hice nada. Fue Meg".

"¿Qué?"

"Meg se la llevó".

"¡No mientas!"

"Meg se la llevó. Es la verdad".

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé".

"¡Mientes!"

"No lo sé, lo juro".

"¿Por qué te la llevaste tú?"

Esa respuesta se atora en su garganta provocándole nuevas náuseas.

"¿Sam?"

"La necesitaba".

"¿Para qué?"

"Ella tiene lo que necesito".

"¿Qué cosa?"

Sam se encoge aún más sobre sí mismo, si es eso posible, lleno de vergüenza.

"¡Sam!"

"Yo… estoy enfermo" dice repitiendo las piadosas palabras de la niña en la caverna. "Ella es la cura".

Dean bufa, irritado.

"Por supuesto que estás enfermo, ¡estás demente!, pero ella no es la cura de nadie, ella no es una cosa, ¡es mi niña! ¿te queda claro?"

Sam asiente sin apartar la vista del suelo donde aún permanece de rodillas, afirmándose con una mano para no caer mientras con la otra se sostiene las costillas. Escucha la respiración agitada de su hermano a su lado.

"¿Qué le hiciste?"

La pregunta trae a su cabeza la imagen de las líneas violáceas sobre la pálida piel de la niña mientras la vida parecía huir de ella. Sam se estremece al recordar.

"¡Contéstame!", ruge Dean.

Sam abre la boca, duda y la cierra. La abre de nuevo y contesta, fijando su vista en cualquier cosa excepto en su hermano, incapaz de enfrentarlo.

"Traté… traté de robar parte de su gracia".

Dean tarda sólo un par de segundos en comprender la implicación.

"La lastimaste", acusa.

Sam siente que la mirada de su hermano le horada la espalda. No tiene necesidad de alzar la vista para notarlo.

"Sí".

Y espera. Pero la furia no estalla. Cuando alza la vista al fin, lo que encuentra en la expresión de Dean es dolor más que odio. Dolor y decepción.

"¿Cómo pudiste…?"

"¡Es esta cosa en mi interior!" intenta explicar ahogando un gemido. "Como una plaga, aprisionándome, anulándome, ahogándome"

El cazador desvía la mirada un instante con disgusto para luego volver a posarla sobre el caído, inclinado sobre su rostro, la boca prieta por la rabia.

"Si algo llega a sucederle… Te lo prometo… Si algo le sucede a Angie te enviaré de regreso a tu jaula y me encargaré de que no salgas de ella nunca más".

"Lo lamento, Dean".

"Eso no es suficiente" .

Y con una última mirada torva, le da la espalda y comienza a alejarse.

"Vamos, Bobby" dice atrapando a Iosephus de camino al vehículo. "Tenemos que contactar a Cas. Él sabrá cómo encontrarla". Deja al animal en el asiento trasero y se dirige hacia el lado del conductor mientras Bobby se le reúne a paso lento, no muy seguro de cómo se están dando las cosas.

"No, él no sabe", replica Sam incorporándose con esfuerzo y adelantándose hacia su hermano que ya tiene la puerta del auto abierta, listo para instalarse tras el volante. "No puede rastrear a Meg. No lo hizo antes, no lo hará ahora".

"¡Silencio, Sam!" Dean cierra la puerta con violencia y se devuelve, amenazante, a paso rápido. "¿Quién te dio velas en este entierro, eh?", y le da un manotón que le hace trastabillar. "No te acerques a mí o a mi hija. ¿Me escuchaste? No quiero volver a verte".

Sam lo ve reiniciar el camino hacia el vehículo sintiendo la desesperación acrecentarse en el fondo de su ser a cada paso que su hermano da, resuelto, alejándose de su vida.

"¡Puedo guiarte!", le grita, último recurso.

Dean se detiene y medio voltea a verlo.

"Sé cómo encontrarla", le dice rescatando voz de su garganta cerrada por la pena. "Si después de eso, no deseas saber de mí, bien, lo entenderé, pero... déjame ayudar".

Dean bufa mientras termina de voltearse por completo para encararlo.

"¿Por qué habría de creerte?"

Sam toma aire en sus pulmones, envalentonándose, porque lo que tiene es más una esperanza que una convicción.

"¿Porque aún soy tu hermano?"

Dean recibe el peso de sus palabras. La furia abandona su rostro un instante. Frunce el ceño mientras parece buscar en Sam algo perdido hace tiempo. Demasiados años, demasiados recuerdos, demasiado afecto para ignorarlo. Luego, resopla como un animal furioso apuntándole con el dedo.

"Si me mientes de nuevo… si me traicionas una vez más… sabré que no eres mi hermano"

Y esas palabras implican una amenaza: si no eres mi hermano… puedo matarte.

* * *

Continuará…


	17. A girl and a demon

**17**

**A girl and a demon.

* * *

**

No sabe cómo hacerlo esta vez.

Es como hiperventilar. Sabes que tienes que respirar porque si no lo haces morirás, pero tus pulmones no obedecen y te ahogas sin remedio.

Mira hacia las ventanas altas y tapiadas con un par de tablones viejos. Es un feo lugar. Apenas hay una bombilla colgando de un cable torcido desde el techo a dos metros y medio del suelo. A ella le han dejado una manta y algo que en alguna época remota debió ser un cojín y que ahora sólo es un montón de trapos apelotonados.

Ha visto a esa mujer antes, en sus sueños, clavando en ella sus ojos negros, dos pozos sin fondo. Meg. Así la llama su padre. No es que se lo haya dicho. Sólo es así. La mujer avanza hacia ella con una falsa confianza que podría engañar a cualquiera. A ella no. Huele a temor.

"Hola, querida", dice deteniéndose a cautelosa distancia. Atrás suyo hay dos hombres altos, demonios, Angie sabe, prestos a seguir sus órdenes. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Un poquito más repuesta?"

La mujer (Meg, se recuerda a sí misma Angie nuevamente) lleva un cuenco en las manos. Angie fija sus ojos en él antes de contestar.

"Quiero ir a casa".

Un puchero burlesco se forma en los labios de la mujer.

"Lo siento, dulzura, eso no es posible"

"¡Quiero ir a casa!", Angie se pone de pie, esta vez mirando directamente a la demonio que hay debajo del traje de piel. A su movimiento, Meg da un respingo. Oh, sí. Le teme. Angie sabe en ese momento que tiene que arriesgarse un poquito más. "¡Si no me dejas ir, te haré polvo!". Y tal vez hubiera sido mucho más efectiva la puesta en escena si la mano no le temblara tanto al apuntarle temerariamente con el dedo, ni su labio superior brincara casi imperceptiblemente en un espasmo tras las palabras. La demonio la mira con atención un instante y luego deja el cuenco en el suelo.

"Entonces,…" se cruza de brazos. "… hazlo".

Pero Angie no puede, no sabe, por lo tanto se queda quieta, tan desafiante como es capaz dentro de su pánico. Entonces intenta ir hacia la puerta y la demonio se le planta al frente con el mínimo esfuerzo, paralizándola con su sola presencia.

"Vuelve a tu rincón, cariño. Ambas sabemos que no harás nada por ahora".

Angie ni siquiera se atreve a levantar la vista. El olor a miedo en la mujer se ha esfumado y sólo huele a maldad. Le echa una última mirada hacia la puerta bajo sus pestañas y retrocede de espaldas.

Meg se inclina hacia ella buscándole el rostro escondido.

"Podríamos convertirnos en grandes amigas, si te comportas como debes", le dice y su aliento a azufre y ceniza golpea el olfato de la niña.

Luego, va y recoge el cuenco abandonado en el suelo y lo coloca frente a Angie.

"Bebe".

Angie mira dentro de la vasija, hacia el líquido viscoso en el que Meg ha hecho un remolino con el dedo y adivina de inmediato qué es. Se hace a un lado, intentando esquivar el rincón habitable que le sirve de trinchera, y devuelve lo poco que hay dentro de su estómago.

"¿Vas a darme problemas, querida?"

Por toda respuesta, Angie se hace un ovillo contra su refugio envolviéndose en la manta y allí se queda. Meg no tiene paciencia para eso. Voltea la cabeza y da una silenciosa orden a sus hombres. Uno de ellos, calvo y fornido, avanza y hace el intento de agarrar a la niña. Ella cierra los ojos, grita y patalea. Y de pronto, apenas le rodea el delicado brazo con su mano gigante tras arrancarle a la fuerza la manta, el tipo hace ¡puf! y desaparece. Su sombra queda estampada en la pared de ladrillo viejo. El cuenco cae de las manos de Meg al suelo y da vueltas sobre su base derramando una porción de su contenido alrededor. La demonio tiene los ojos y la boca abiertos con pavor y el otro hombre, a su espalda, se aleja de inmediato en procura de la salida.

Pero nada más ocurre.

Angie cae al suelo de nuevo, resollando, demasiado débil para hacer algo más, porque no sabe cómo usar eso que tiene adentro, porque a veces resulta y a veces no. Y esta vez es no. Es como cantar con la garganta en vez de con el pecho y el estómago. Suena bonito hasta que tu garganta se va a la mierda y sólo obtienes gorgoteos y un dolor que no te permite hablar decentemente por días. A ella le gusta cantar. Lo hacía con Dean en la cabaña, mientras completaban los quehaceres, cuando se sentaban en la banca de la entrada o viajaban en la camioneta. Y si la garganta escocía, Dean le daba a beber una infusión de hierbas con limón y miel que hacía milagros. Extraña la cabaña, a Iosephus. Extraña las tardes de caminata por el bosque, los tímidos insectos que encontraba bajo la hojarasca, los animales pequeños que se acercaban a olfatearla y la manera en que el sol brillaba entre las copas de los árboles antes de esconderse tras la mole rocosa de la montaña. Sobre todo, extraña a papá.

Ahora está sola, débil, en ese lugar feo, oscuro y húmedo que nada tiene que ver con su cabaña. Con los ladrillos de la pared ante sus ojos, se pregunta si la luz del sol volverá a ser como ella la recuerda.

Moverse es un martirio, pero lo hace. Meg la está mirando. Es claro que ha comprendido lo que sucede, o mejor dicho lo que no sucede, porque su rostro se tuerce en una sonrisa satisfecha que envía escalofríos por la espina de la niña.

"No es tan fácil, ¿eh, cosita?", adelanta un paso y Angie retrocede otro tanto, en manos y rodillas, tambaleante, de nuevo en busca de su guarida. Meg se vuelve hacia el otro, quien tiene ya una mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta de salida, instándolo con un gesto a que regrese a su trabajo. El demonio duda un instante pero finalmente se les acerca con paso cauteloso. Cuando Meg voltea hacia Angie de nuevo, luce una máscara de falsa ternura.

"Oye, dulzura, estás débil. ¿Qué tal si te hacemos más fuerte? Esto te ayudará", y le acerca el cuenco con el restante de líquido viscoso y nauseabundo.

Angie retrocede como puede hasta que su espalda topa con la pared y se lleva un brazo hacia el rostro protegiendo su boca prieta al tiempo que niega fehacientemente con su cabeza.

"Oh, vamos. ¿Qué hay con los modales en la mesa?" y agrega, cantarina, "Las niñas malas no van al cielo".

A un gesto suyo, el otro avanza sobre la pequeña y la arranca de la pared una vez más inmovilizándola con un brazo alrededor de su pequeño torso y sujetándole la barbilla con la mano desocupada, obligándola a abrir la boca y mantenerla así. Meg se inclina hacia ella con el cuenco dispuesto.

"Ahora, vas a ser una buena niña".

Antes que el líquido entre por su boca y recorra el camino hacia su garganta, Angie percibe el olor metálico de la sangre. Aún intenta oponerse, lanzar nuevas patadas, escupir en último caso. La cosa es como aceite que invade su garganta obstruyendo el paso del aire a sus pulmones. Las arcadas de nada le sirven. Meg le hace tragar sin contemplaciones. Está hecho.

Casi no se da cuenta cuando la dejan resbalar hacia el suelo y a su rincón de nuevo. Y ahora está llorando mientra intenta limpiar su boca del resto de porquería que ha quedado en ella.

"Papito" susurra entre sollozos entrecortados. "Por favor, papito. Sácame de aquí. ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito".

Pero papá no está allí. La puerta no se abre y él no entra cortando cabezas y destripando demonios. Papá no está allí y Angie se duerme soñando que está de regreso en la Milton House y la señora Milton la mira con pena y desaprobación, de brazos cruzados desde los pies de su cama, moviendo con pesar de lado a lado su cabeza.

"No deberías haber permitido esto".

Las llamas se alzan a ambos lados de la cama mientras la casa se derrumba.

"Ayúdame", le ruega en medio del llanto.

"No puedo" dice la mujer y entonces la expresión de dureza desaparece y es pena de nuevo y ya no es la señora quien tiende una mano en busca de su mejilla, es papá. "No puedo".

La primera vez que despierta, están de nuevo sobre ella, arrojando más inmundicia dentro de su boca, obligándola a cerrarla y tragar hasta que vuelve a entrar en la inconsciencia llamando a Dean entre sollozos apagados.

La segunda vez, Meg tiene un hilo de sangre escurriendo desde su muñeca abierta hasta el cuenco. Cuando se da cuenta que la niña le observa le dedica un guiño.

"Mi ingrediente secreto. Lo hace funcionar".

Hacia la tercera, el miedo y la pena han comenzado a convertirse en una furia bullente en su interior.

Cuando Meg se acerca a ella, ahora sin el respaldo del otro demonio, le da vuelta el cuenco de un manotazo y todo el contenido se pierde en el suelo.

"¡Mira lo que has hecho, mocosa! ¿Acaso piensas que estos envoltorios de carne son eternos? ¡No se les ordeña sangre como leche a las vacas, maldición!"

"¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Vete a la mierda, perra maldita! "

"¡Lenguaje, niña!".

"¡Mi papá te va a matar!"

"¡Tu papito te abandonó!"

"¡Mentira!"

Meg abre los brazos histriónicamente mirando en todas direcciones.

"Bueno, ¿dónde está, entonces?"

"Él… él vendrá".

"No, dulzura. No vendrá. Te dejó aquí… para mí".

"¡Mentira! ¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Oh, dulzura. Porque tú no eres como él".

Las palabras de la demonio son una daga de frío hielo en el corazón de la niña.

"Eso no es verdad", dice apenas sobre el sonido de su respiración. "Soy su hija"

"Eres una abominación, dulzura. Como su hermano Sam. Y, ¿qué es lo que hizo con él? Lo envió al infierno. Sabías eso, ¿verdad?"

Ella sabe que tío Sam estuvo en el infierno. ¿Por qué? Papá no se lo ha dicho. ¿Será posible entonces…?

"¿Papá… lo envió allí?

"Sí, cariño. Es por toda esa mierda en su cabeza acerca de hacer lo correcto"

"Pero… Papá lo ama"

"Sí, lo ama".

Tiene que recordarse a la fuerza que los demonios mienten. Dean se lo ha dicho antes. Meg es una demonio, aunque ya no pueda verle su verdadero rostro. Pero ahora no miente cuando dice que papá ama a tío Sam. Entonces, ¿es la verdad cuando dice que papá no vendrá por ella?

"Soy su hija".

"No, cariño. Lo lamento. No es así. Eres una carga". Sube la manga de su chaqueta dejando al descubierto su muñeca y con la uña de la mano contraria procede a abrir la cicatriz del anterior corte, profundo. "Nosotros te amamos, Angie. No como tu madre, no como los Milton, no como Dean. Su amor es fallido, imperfecto, destinado al fracaso. Tienen buenas intenciones pero al final… siempre fallan".

Angie sigue, hipnotizada, el camino que el oscuro líquido emprende a merced de la fuerza de gravedad hacia los dedos de Meg mientras en su cabeza se repiten los ecos de la promesa de su padre de no separarse jamás. Ella le creyó. Él le mintió.

"No te fallaremos, Angie".

Y ahora estaba sola.

"Siempre estaremos contigo. Todos nosotros. Y tú serás nuestra pequeña Niña Reina". La sangre continúa fluyendo lentamente de su muñeca mientras se la ofrece. Angie piensa en sus años de encierro en la Milton House, en sus meses de libertad en la cabaña y todo parece un sueño muy lejano, el sueño de alguien que no es ella, un sueño prestado. Mira la herida un instante y luego se inclina y bebe. Repentinamente, Meg ya no huele mal. Y esa cosa bajando por su garganta, ya no sabe tan horrible. Se esparce por el interior de su cuerpo con rapidez como si tuviera vida propia y es como miles de voces hablando al unísono en sus oídos llamándola por su nombre, abrazándola, clamando por ella. Bebe hasta saciar el hambre que lleva adentro y del que sólo ahora tiene conciencia.

"Vamos, dulzura, abre tus ojos para mí", escucha la voz de Meg.

Cuando los párpados se mueven, bajo ellos hay dos pupilas negras como dos agujeros profundos. Meg sonríe.

"Te amamos, cariño. ¡Serás tan, tan feliz con nosotros!".

* * *

Continuará…


	18. My little girl is a demon

**18 **

**My little girl is a demon.

* * *

**

No hay nada.

La ligera luminosidad que hasta hace poco le guiaba en el mapa ha desaparecido.

Hace una hora, por unos segundos, fue un gran destello, como el reflejo del sol pegando en los cristales de los edificios mientras se esconde al atardecer, y luego nada.

No quiere pensar en lo que aquello podría significar, no con Dean esperando a sus espaldas, los nerviosos dedos sobre el arma bajo la chaqueta y la ansiedad irradiando en ondas desde su persona.

Sam suspira.

Necesita tiempo que no tiene. Está agotado. Lo que Angie hizo en él, lo hizo bien. Lo que resta en su interior es apenas suficiente para seguirle medianamente el rastro a la niña y aún así, al hacerlo, se diluye toda su energía. Baja los brazos, abre los ojos para encontrarse con el cielo nocturno cubierto de nubes.

"¿Entonces?", lo urge la voz de su hermano desde atrás.

Sam respira profundamente antes de contestar haciendo a un lado el golpeteo en sus sienes.

"Nada".

Le oye jurar por lo bajo y las pisadas en la hierba de la colina le anuncian que el cazador está dos pasos más cerca.

"¿Estás jugando conmigo de nuevo?"

Siente su propia indignación subir desde lo profundo hasta fundirse con su desesperación.

"¡Estoy tratando!", espeta sin pensarlo. "¡No es fácil".

"¿Qué? Hace media hora que estás allí arriba haciendo tu función de la Nueva Era. Necesito una ubicación. ¡Ahora mismo!"

Sam se vuelve buscando a su hermano, dispuesto a responder a su provocación, pero repentinamente la tierra bajo sus pies ha perdido su consistencia. Y mientras cae, por un segundo, ve por el rabillo del ojo el movimiento instintivo de Dean acercándosele. El roce de la vieja chaqueta negra contra su mejilla, el aroma a pólvora, el brazo rodeando su espalda con fuerza, Sam se deja hundir en el recordatorio de otros tiempos, tiempos mejores, tiempos seguros. Y luego…

_Está de pie, la tierra es roja como arcilla. Un café, un supermercado pequeño, una pequeña plaza con un par de árboles gigantes. Angie está un segundo frente a él, con su falda de jeans, su chaqueta de polar verde, y sus calcetas blancas, la mirada triste y luego no, se ha ido. Mira hacia el frente y una muralla de ladrillo viejo le cierra el camino. No hay ventanas, sólo un cubo hecho de ladrillos. Intenta trepar, intenta golpear. Grita el nombre de la niña hasta desgastar su garganta. Un olor acre invade el lugar. No tiene necesidad de volverse para saber que los gruñidos atrás suyo no son de este mundo. Cuando le caen encima, aprisionándolo contra el muro, capturando en sus fauces su espalda, grita otra vez pero ahora no es el nombre de la niña lo que sale de sus labios. Es sólo el terror._

Cuando despierta, resollando en busca de aire, el rostro impávido de Castiel está sobre él, dos dedos haciendo presión sobre su frente.

"Está despierto", anuncia el ángel haciéndose a un lado. Y ahora es Bobby quien lo escudriña con experta sapiencia. Más atrás está Dean apoyado en la vieja Van, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, expresión ilegible en sus ojos atentos.

"¿Qué sucedió, muchacho?", exige saber Bobby.

Está tendido en el suelo, al pie de la colina donde intentaba leer el rastro. Aún tiene presente el olor a los perros del infierno. Su garganta está rasposa. Se pregunta si en verdad ha gritado.

"Yo…", intenta una primera vez. "Yo… estaba en… en un pueblo… o algo así…". Atrás, el cuerpo de su hermano se tensa, apartándose de la camioneta, los brazos libres a los costados. "… había un edificio… detrás de un minimarket… había ladrillos y…", se lleva una mano temblorosa hacia los ojos. "… perros del infierno". Traga saliva antes de continuar. "Ella estaba allí".

Eso basta para que Dean se adelante.

"¿Dónde?"

Sam se incorpora a medias y le señala el mapa en el asiento de la Van a Bobby.

"¿Podrías…?"

Bobby lo alcanza y lo despliega frente a Sam. La mano de éste se desliza sobre los nombres de las pequeñas poblaciones de la zona hasta detenerse en una.

"Aquí".

Dean se acerca en un dos por tres y verifica el punto donde señala el dedo de Sam.

"¿The Truce?"

Sam asiente en silencio mientras Dean lo traspasa con la mirada en busca de alguna vacilación.

"Son cuarenta y cinco minutos desde aquí", calcula Bobby.

"De acuerdo", Dean dobla el mapa. "Tú", apunta a Castiel. "guarda tu mojo hasta que estemos allí. Vas con Bobby. Y tú," y esta vez se dirige a Sam. "vienes conmigo. Andando". Camina resueltamente hacia el Impala. "¡Rápido!"

Hacen falta un par de intentonas para que Sam pueda ponerse de pie por sí solo. Cuando alcanza por fin la puerta del vehículo, el Impala ya ha comenzado a andar y debe casi arrojarse dentro para no ser dejado atrás.

Sam no recuerda muchos viajes tan silenciosos como ése dentro de la cabina del viejo vehículo. De primera eran sus propias peleas infantiles las que mantenían ocupado el aire allí dentro junto con las reprimendas de su padre como música de fondo. Luego, las discusiones de adultos mientras buscaban a papá, las confesiones de pecados particulares y de sentimientos profundos enmascarados en testosterona y la música favorita de su hermano a todo volumen cuando se acababan las palabras. Y después sucedió que Dean se fue al infierno. Literalmente. Pero eso no cuenta porque él ha borrado de su memoria las horas interminables de carretera al volante mientras la pena y la rabia carcomían su interior. De sólo recordar aquello, aún duele. Se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz y cierra los ojos por un instante.

"¿Estás bien?"

El tono es cuidadamente indiferente pero cuando levanta la mirada para contestar, los ojos verdes de su hermano hablan de inquietud más que de indiferencia mientras lo examinan a él y a la carretera alternativamente.

"Sí…" dice en un susurro sintiendo como el corazón en su pecho se encoge ante la pequeña muestra de preocupación de su hermano. "Sí, estoy bien".

Intenta fijar su atención en algo más, distraerse de la congoja que le aprieta el alma y entonces descubre la jaula vacía en el asiento trasero.

"¿Dónde… dónde está el gato?", dice, no muy seguro de que su hermano quiera continuar la conversación. Dean ya no le mira pero le contesta.

"Bobby tiene un amigo cerca. Rumsfield y Iosephus están ahí. No tiene sentido arriesgarlos a ellos también".

Y luego ni una palabra más por los siguientes quince minutos, el oscuro paisaje de sombras en la ventanilla la única distracción para el incómodo viaje.

Entonces Dean se aclara la garganta con un ligero carraspeo.

"Bueno, comienza a hablar" , dice sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

"¿Uh?" Sam espera, desorientado, alguna pista. "Acerca de…"

"Acerca de lo que tú ya sabes. El infierno. Los engendros… ¿Son tuyos, por cierto?"

Sam se muerde la cara interna de su boca intentando sofocar su molestia ante la insinuación.

"No", dice y se vuelve hacia la ventanilla de nuevo. "No son míos"

Nuevos minutos de silencio. Pero Dean recién comienza.

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Oh. Eso. Sam respira profundo y cierra los ojos. Sabía que en algún momento tocarían el tema, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto cuando hay mayores preocupaciones en las que asentar la mente.

"No lo tengo claro", responde de todas maneras.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿No sabes cómo pudiste salir?"

Suspira con cansancio.

"No puedo explicarlo"

"Trata"

De nuevo le está mirando con fijeza, retándolo a ganarse su confianza otra vez. Entonces las palabras comienzan a salir de la boca de Sam sin él notarlo siquiera.

_Gritaba por ayuda mientras Lucifer y Miguel luchaban. Era aterrador y de alguna manera, perversamente maravilloso. Él luchaba también, mano a mano junto a su huésped y, al mismo tiempo, rogaba misericordia al Arcángel del Cielo porque sabía que Lucifer no escucharía. Aprendió a manejar el poder que tenía al alcance y a resistir el embate de la gracia de Miguel cuya esencia brillaba cegadoramente en contraste con la oscuridad en que parecía hundirse el otro. _

_No puede decirse que realmente tuviera forma alguna, (porque Adam hace mucho que desapareció) pero él sabe a ciencia cierta que Miguel tiene piel blanca y pecas, y ojos que brillan como esmeraldas cuando llega la oscuridad, todo hermosura. Y al recordar eso mientras hace el relato, se pregunta si todos los ángeles se parecen a su hermano._

_Miguel nunca atendió sus ruegos. _

_Todo el infierno se burlaba de sus intentos y susurraban en sus oídos los más crueles recordatorios de su completa soledad, del abandono en que los suyos le habían dejado. Y aunque él sabía que era una mentira, no tardó en sucumbir a la rabia que siempre había acarreado en su interior y su buena voluntad comenzó al fin a consumirse en el fuego de sus propios demonios. _

_Y sucedió que, en algún momento de la eternidad, lo tuvo a su alcance. Alargó su brazo hacia el Arcángel, un brazo que podía sentir pero no ver, y lo tocó y sólo entonces, y por un segundo, dejaron de luchar. Recuerda las alas de Miguel expandiéndose en su enojo, su mirada intensa y el dolor de la gracia del Arcángel derramándose sobre él, reconstruyendo fibra por fibra, nervio por nervio de su cuerpo humano. Y cuando estuvo hecho, hubo un asomo de sonrisa en el rostro luminoso del Arcángel. Un ruido espantoso se escuchó a continuación por todo el lugar y de pronto se hallaba afuera de la jaula observando cómo Miguel y Lucifer, aún adentro, se golpeaban el uno contra el otro con salvaje ferocidad y poder inconmensurable. Una tropelía de criaturas espantosas escapaban por una grieta ¿arriba? ¿abajo? Era difícil saberlo allí. El caso es que se hizo sitio, corrió y alcanzó a atravesar antes de que la anchura comenzara a retroceder hasta desaparecer en la nada._

Dean le está mirando con asombro ahora.

"Miguel ... ¿te dejo ir?"

Sam lo mira de vuelta, agotado. Recordar es como vivirlo de nuevo.

"Así parece".

"¿Por qué? Quiero decir,… ¿Cuál era su punto?"

"No lo sé".

El cazador se muerde el labio, sopesando lo que acaba de oír, siempre mirando al frente, hacia la carretera.

"Así que, estabas afuera. ¿Entonces?"

Sam busca en su memoria. ¿Qué pasó entonces? Meg. Y sus bichos.

"Seguí a la manada", contesta y cierra los ojos, negándose a continuar rebobinando en su cabeza las imágenes de la tropelía de engendros alrededor suyo buscando demencialmente lo que sus instintos asesinos necesitaban. Él también. Su hermano no tiene por qué saber eso, no tiene por qué enterarse de lo que hizo para sobrevivir y lo que Meg intentó hacer de él. Eso no es mentir. Dean no presiona esta vez, permite que descanse unos momentos con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla del pasajero. Pero Sam sabe que Dean necesita otras respuestas.

"Ella estaba brillando", dice de repente.

"¿Qué?"

"Desde la primera vez, cuando ella llegó a ti. Cada vez que usa su gracia, ella brilla. Así fue cómo la encontré".

"Pensé que habías dicho que estabas buscándome".

"Mentí" se atreve apenas a mirarlo. "Estaba siguiendo su luz. No sabía que estaba contigo". Huye a través de la ventanilla esperando el reproche que no llega. Suspira entonces. "Ellos también".

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella es muy poderosa aunque no lo sabe. Creo que quieren un líder… un rey… o una reina". Cierra los ojos. "Ella… o yo".

Escucha la pesada respiración de su hermano, señal de su enfado.

"Bueno, malditos todos ellos" larga después de un rato. "No será ninguno de ustedes".

El día aún no piensa en clarear cuando alcanzan las calles de The Truce. Los cielos están todavía más cubiertos que antes y las únicas luces corresponden a las luminarias públicas en cada esquina. Estacionan los vehículos según las indicaciones que va dando Sam intentando llegar a la plaza que estaba en su visión.

"Esto no me gusta", señala Castiel mientras se apean de los vehículos frente a los dos grandes cedros.

"Bienvenido al club, Sr. Sagaz", puntualiza Dean, los sentidos alerta. "¿Sam?"

El olor de los engendros del infierno está por doquier confundiéndolo. Sam mira alrededor pero no logra distinguir dónde se agazapan para el ataque.

"Perros del infierno", dice y tanto Dean como Bobby alzan sus rifles con balas de sal benditas.

"¿Dónde?", pregunta el cazador pero Sam no es capaz de responderle aún.

La potencia de las luminarias no alcanza a combatir el pozo negro que es el pueblo. Avanza dos pasos hacia la plaza, buscando orientarse, y de inmediato lo imitan Dean y Castiel. Es imposible ignorar que ahora son dos los pares de ojos que vigilan cada uno de sus movimientos. Ha comenzado a sudar. Siente la presencia de las criaturas de la noche acechándolos.

"En todas partes". Por el rabillo del ojo los ve cruzar de uno a otro lado de la plaza en forma de sombras difusas. Es todo lo que queda de su capacidad para contemplarlos en su verdadera forma. "Presten atención", advierte. El olor a azufre se hace insoportable.

Entonces el enramaje de los arbustos en la plaza se abre y Dean se vuelve y dispara instintivamente. La criatura aúlla y se hace a un lado dejando un rastro de sangre putrefacta. Dos más caen desde los costados hacia el grupo y luego cuatro y más. Bobby y Castiel dan cuenta de los suyos, el primero con su rifle y el segundo reventándolos con el poder de su gracia. Dean se planta frente a Sam obligándolo a mantenerse en el centro del pequeño grupo, disparando y dando en el blanco cada vez. Y tan repentinamente como han atacado, desaparecen de nuevo en las calles solitarias.

"Eso fue demasiado fácil", dice Castiel en su tono neutro.

"Estoy de acuerdo", dice Dean a su vez "Sam, ¿dónde?"

Pero Sam no lo tiene claro aún. Avanza hacia la calle principal, el grupo siguiéndolo de cerca. Al llegar a la esquina de la plaza, ve la fachada del Café.

"Allí", señala con el dedo y es todo lo que puede decir antes que una criatura lo atropelle por el costado y lo lance al suelo con el ardiente aliento de su hocico en el cuello. Un estampido, un gemido y luego Dean lo está poniendo de pie nuevamente y le entrega un cuchillo, el cuchillo de Ruby, sin decirle nada, atento a algo en sus espaldas.

"¡Corre!", lo empuja y es que vienen tras ellos. Esta vez los hay de los que vuelan. Criaturas como antiguos pterodáctilos con cuernos y fauces de dragón acompañando a los perros que se muestran libremente a los ojos de todos. Castiel les cubre las espaldas apareciendo y desapareciendo en medio de la jauría, reventando cabezas, pero esta vez son demasiados y debe dejarlo. Sam le abre el vientre a uno que osa volar demasiado cerca de él y su hermano. Corren hacia el edificio más cercano y se atrincheran allí tras destrozar la puerta de entrada sólo para descubrir que han desaparecido otra vez.

"Sigue pareciéndome demasiado fácil", dice Castiel.

Dean lo mira sin resuello.

"Ahora no estoy de acuerdo".

Y entonces Sam reconoce el edificio.

"El minimarket", susurra echando un vistazo alrededor.

"¿Cómo dices?"

Sam no responde. Camina hacia el fondo atravesando los anaqueles de comestibles y la bodega en busca de la puerta trasera. Al salir al callejón, allí está. El edificio de ladrillo viejo. Camina por el pasillo en completa oscuridad hasta que el haz de luz de una linterna le alumbra el camino desde atrás.

"¿Sam?"

Sam voltea a mirar a su hermano que sostiene la linterna. Más atrás, Bobby y Castiel también observan.

Señala hacia el fondo del callejón. Dean sigue la seña con el haz de luz. Hay una puerta de madera cerrada como única entrada al edificio de ladrillos.

"Es aquí", dice Sam sintiendo que le falta el aire. "Angie está adentro".

No acaba de decirlo cuando, con un aterrador aullido, una criatura horrenda de fauces enormes se deja caer sobre sus cabezas. No es la única, es sólo la primera. De repente están los cuatro enzarzados en una pelea a muerte, atrapados en el callejón, disparando a diestra y siniestra intentando frenarlos al menos. Castiel los protege cuanto puede pero todos saben en qué terminará todo si la situación no cambia.

Entonces un grito agudo, el grito de una niña proveniente del edificio, rasga el aire y se superpone al bullicio de la lucha. Dean no necesita más. Sam lo ve deshacerse de la criatura que tiene al frente y correr.

"¡Dean! ¡No!", grita pero su hermano no le está escuchando, simplemente le arrebata el cuchillo en un movimiento relámpago y le deja a cambio su rifle para luego abrir a fuerza de patadas la puerta del edificio mientras Sam se esmera en espantar a los bichos que quieren cogerlo por la espalda. Es lo último que ve de Dean porque un engendro lo atrapa contra el suelo. La garra le atraviesa el costado y se retira. Sam grita y se retuerce ante el dolor. Bobby está caído en el suelo también a algunos metros de él mientras Castiel intenta evitar que se sirvan de él como cena. El viejo cazador no se mueve. Sam se da la vuelta y enfrenta al bicho que tiene encima. No está dispuesto a que todo acabe de esta manera para Dean, para Angie, para todos ellos. Esto es su culpa. Tiene que remediarlo. Se cuelga del cuello de la criatura y entierra sus dientes con fuerza hasta que la gruesa arteria sucumbe sobre su boca.

Y Sam bebe hasta que le falta el aire para respirar.

Dean se abre paso cortando gargantas y destripando demonios en el interior, voceando sin ninguna precaución el nombre de su niña mientras se asoma a cuartos sucios y vacíos hasta dar con el correcto y derribar la puerta a empellones. Pero cuando entra y se detiene en el umbral, nadie le cae encima. La única luz cuelga de un cable desde el techo y se mueve como un péndulo alterando las sombras dentro de la habitación.

Angie está al fondo, de espaldas a él, el cabello desordenado, completamente sola. El único sonido en el cuarto es el sollozo apagado de la niña. El corazón del cazador se contrae en su pecho.

"¿Angie?", la llama avanzando hacia ella pero la niña permanece en la misma posición, gimoteando.

"Me abandonaste, papito. Hiciste una promesa y me fallaste".

"No, no, no, cariño", se apresura a corregirla. "Estoy aquí", y coloca su mano sobre el pequeño hombro.

La cabeza de la niña gira sobre su cuello ante el espanto del cazador, dejando ver sus ojos negros y la sangre coagulada alrededor de su boca.

"Demasiado tarde, papito".

Al instante siguiente Dean vuela por los aires hasta estamparse contra la pared, a medio metro del suelo, de manos y piernas abiertas. Aprieta los dientes aguantando el dolor, no sólo el de su espalda y cada músculo de su cuerpo sino el interior, el desgarro en su alma ante lo que acaba de ver en su niña. Por un segundo tiene la esperanza de que todo haya sido un engaño, una visión provocada para torturarlo como tantas otras veces ha ocurrido ya, pero cuando puede focalizar de nuevo la mirada, Angie está allí, frente a él, los mismos ojos negros, la misma boca pintada de sangre y a su lado una mujer que reconoce enseguida a pesar del cambio de envase.

"Meg"

"Hola, Dean. ¿Qué te parece mi trabajo? Impecable, ¿no crees?"

"Tú, pedazo de mierda".

"Lenguaje, Deanno", se cubre un costado de su boca con la mano ocultándola de Angie. "Hay menores presentes" susurra.

"Devuélveme a mi hija o te juro que haré que desees volver a poner tu culo en el infierno y no volver a salir nunca más".

"Como si pudieras". Lo mira de arriba abajo con estudiada lascivia mientras se muerde el labio inferior. "Qué de cosas podría yo hacerte a ti ahora mismo".

"Trata", la reta. "Quizás podría darte una sorpresa. Perra".

Meg se sonríe perversamente.

"Oh, Deanno. Siempre tan caballero"

"Y tú tan puta".

Meg, hace una sutil seña con uno de sus dedos. La niña sin dilación empuña su mano y la garganta del cazador se contrae cerrándole el paso del aire. Meg mira el reloj en su muñeca mientras Dean lucha por llevar algo de oxígeno a sus pulmones. De nada le sirve intentar conectar con la mirada de Angie. Ésta continúa negra, como la noche allá afuera. Tras casi alcanzar el minuto, la demonio deja a un lado el reloj y toca el hombro de la niña.

"Es suficiente por ahora, querida". La presión se alivia y el cazador respira con desesperación. Meg da un paso hacia él, desafiante. "¿Ves? Ella es mía ahora. Así que llora, bebito".

"Voy a desgarrarte con mis propias manos, perra".

"¡Eso es lo que me gusta de ti! ¡Campeón de las causas perdidas! Siempre deseando lo imposible. Eres buen material para jugar. Sólo que, tú sabes, todos tenemos que pagar por nuestros pecados. Y creo que alguien tiene que resolver cuentas pendientes contigo. Y los cargos son…", se hace a un lado teatralmente y le da el pase a Angie.

"Todo esto es tu culpa Dean", acusa la niña con semblante impasible. "Confié en ti, acudí a ti y me fallaste" un gesto de su mano y una de las costillas en el torso del cazador se hunde hasta proferir un crac. Dean aguanta con los dientes apretados. "Vamos, Deanno", continúa la niña en un tono terroríficamente similar al de Meg. "¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No vas a defenderte? Oh, claro. Lo olvidé. Ese estúpido sentido de justicia tuyo, ¿verdad? Ese que dice que mereces cada cosa mala que te suceda en adelante porque ¡ME FALLASTE!", una segunda e inmediatamente una tercera costilla estallan obligando al cazador a proferir un apagado lamento.

La demonio se adelanta y llama la atención de la pequeña.

"Dulzura, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, no hay duda de eso, y él definitivamente lo merece. Pero, es mejor si continuamos con el método tradicional para ahorrar energía ..." coloca en la mano de la niña el cuchillo de Ruby que ha levantado del lugar en que el cazador lo dejó caer en el ataque y la sorpresa. "…y porque siempre es divertido jugar a lastimar a Dean Winchester". Acaricia el cabello de Angie y se aparta para que ella haga el trabajo. "Ve, pequeñita". Angie se eleva en el aire lentamente hasta alcanzar el rostro del cazador. "Esto va a ser un poema".

La niña alarga el brazo con el cuchillo empuñado y con toda calma circunda con el filo de la hoja el contorno del cuello de su padre, luego el nacimiento de sus orejas, como si no se decidiera por dónde comenzar a rebanar. Finalmente, se detiene con la punta del cuchillo bajo la órbita del ojo derecho. Y no hace nada. Lo mantiene allí, en posición de extirpar el globo ocular en un solo movimiento. Pero no hace nada.

"Querida, no juegues con la comida", la amonesta la demonio desde atrás.

Angie acomoda el mango en su mano. Y sólo eso.

"Cariño", le dice entonces Dean, tan suave que sólo ella puede escuchar. "No importa lo que puedas hacer. No estoy enojado contigo. Eres una brillante y hermosa niña. Mi niña".

"Tu lengua es engañosa", replica la niña de inmediato.

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que estoy mintiendo".

"¡Oh, para ya con el discurso cursi!" exclama impaciente la demonio. "¡Sólo hazlo, maldita mocosa!"

La niña lo mira, directo a los ojos como él le ha pedido, la cabeza ladeada. Nada sucede y luego, el negro de sus ojos retrocede hasta dejar que aparezca tímidamente un tizne de verde.

"Soy tu papá y vine por ti".

Los ojos de la niña brillan.

"Viniste".

"Sí, vine".

La presión de su cuerpo contra el muro desaparece paulatinamente y ambos comienzan a descender hacia el suelo.

"¡Oh, vamos!" estalla Meg comprendiendo lo que sucede. En un solo movimiento aparta a la niña y le arranca el cuchillo de la mano para enterrarlo una, dos, tres veces en el vientre del cazador.

"¡Papi!, grita Angie y Meg, furiosa, se vuelve hacia ella, la hoja del cuchillo roja con la sangre de Dean.

"Él no es tu papi", un gesto de su mano y la niña vuelve a la impasividad de antes, la mirada en el suelo donde se ha desplomado de rodillas. La demonio retorna su atención al cuerpo caído e inconsciente del cazador. "Ya no".

Un ruido de pisadas a la carrera en la puerta le hace girar hacia la entrada. Una figura gigante está de pie en el umbral.

"¡Grandioso! Sammy se ha unido a la fiesta!", entonces nota la mancha terracota alrededor de su boca. "¡Wow! ¿Hemos vuelto al ruedo?"

Sam pasea su mirada entre la niña y el cazador derrumbado al pie de la muralla. Sus ojos refulgen de furia cuando se detienen en la demonio.

"Entonces, ¿deseas aceptar la oferta ahora?", dice Meg jovialmente, segura de su poder sobre la niña a sus pies. "¡Esto está que arde! Tú a cambio de la niña. Tómalo o déjalo. Pero no se aceptan reclamos sobre su estado al momento de la entrega. Quizás sea lo último que te quede de tu querido hermano. ¿Qué dices?"

La sangre de engendro hierve en sus venas aún pero se desvanece rápidamente. Es una sensación que ha aprendido a reconocer, la del poder extinguiéndose y clamando por más. Tal vez pueda con Meg. Tal vez no. Tal vez deba aceptar e intentar sanar luego a padre e hija. Sam mira a Dean caído sobre la poza de su propia sangre y decide.

"Ninguno"

Alza su mano hacia la demonio y comienza a presionar. Hace mucho que no lo hace pero aún recuerda el procedimiento tal como se lo enseñó Ruby. El humo negro sale por cada orificio del cuerpo de Meg pero vuelve a entrar casi de inmediato aferrándose a su huésped con toda su voluntad. La boca prieta, la concentración por entero en la tarea de arrebatarle a la demonio su guarida. El dolor se afinca detrás de sus ojos, maltratando su cerebro. Un esfuerzo más y todo habrá acabado, eso espera. Pero no es suficiente, no puede más y afloja y es el instante que la demonio aprovecha para escapar. El cuerpo de la muchacha hasta hace poco poseída cae al suelo, los ojos sin vida, la piel blanca hasta lo imposible. En un instante la nube se ha elevado hacia el techo y al siguiente ha echado hacia atrás la cabeza de Angie y ha entrado por su garganta.

"¡Mátame y matarás a la niña!" le advierte con doble voz cuando Sam va sobre la pequeña dispuesto a terminar lo empezado.

Sam no se atreve, se queda quieto, ella ríe y se eleva, niña y demonio, y desaparece en el aire dejando en la habitación el aroma apestoso a ceniza y azufre de su raza.

* * *

Continuará…


	19. Grace on earth

**19 **

**Grace on earth.

* * *

**

Trata de levantarse y el dolor en su vientre lo detiene. Eso y las manos de Sam sobre sus hombros. Se escuchan pasos presurosos aproximándose.

"No es necesario", oye decir a su hermano dirigiéndose a quienquiera que se acercaba. "Se tranquilizará", y luego le está mirando directo a los ojos, buscando colocarse en su zona de foco. "¿Verdad?"

Dean pasea la vista por la habitación, desorientado, sin ver nada en concreto. Todo es un gran vidrio empañado.

"¿Sam?"

"Sí, Dean. Soy yo".

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien"

"¿Dónde…?" baja la mirada y encuentra una aguja de intravenosa insertada en su mano. El pitido desbocado de la máquina que mide sus signos vitales retumba en su cabeza en forma molesta. "¿Dónde está Angie?"

Sam evade la respuesta y en cambio le pasa un brazo por encima del pecho y lo hala de regreso a la cama.

"Vamos, hombre. Tienes que…"

"¡Déjame!", gruñe y manotea en un enfadado intento por volver a incorporarse, pero esta vez el ramalazo de dolor es tan violento que lo deja clavado a medio doblar en su lugar sin poder respirar. Así que sólo le queda permitir que entre su hermano y un par de enfermeras lo devuelvan a la posición horizontal de la que intenta huir. A través de la nebulosa de sus ojos observa a un hombre de bigotes que se acerca y le palpa descaradamente el estómago allí donde el dolor es tanto que lo obliga a tragarse las protestas. El hombre, (el doctor, asume Dean) da una orden, alguien se mueve al costado de la cama, una enfermera, y el cazador cae en un agujero negro y profundo sin sueños.

Cuando recupera la conciencia nuevamente, el olor a hospital lo abofetea.

Sam está sentado en una silla próxima a su cama, mirando a través de la ventana hacia el cielo cubierto de la tarde mientras mueve nerviosamente su pierna de arriba a abajo. Dean suspira, exhausto, y eso parece ser suficiente para alertar a su hermano de que ha regresado al mundo de los vivos. Una vez más.

"No intentes nada", le advierte Sam al tiempo que se pone de pie de prisa y se posiciona estratégicamente para impedir que saque los pies de debajo de las sábanas. Dean frunce el ceño mientras lo observa con atención.

"¿Estás bien?" balbucea aunque tiene la ligera impresión de que ya preguntó eso.

"Sí, estoy bien", le contesta Sam. Entonces Dean se voltea con dificultad hacia el otro lado de la cama para una nueva y patética tentativa de escape. "Vamos, amigo", protesta Sam dando un rodeo e impidiendo que el cazador llegue a sacar un pie. "Cas ya tuvo bastante trabajo evitando que tus entrañas abandonaran su sitio. Ten un poco de consideración y cuídate".

"¿Dónde está Cas?", pregunta de nuevo afanándose por alcanzar el borde de la cama.

"Con Bobby", le contesta su hermano y lo empuja suave pero firme hacia las almohadas.

"¿Dónde está Bobby?"

"Recobrándose. Él está un poco más… aporreado, pero bien. Considerando todo".

Dean deja de luchar y se recuesta por voluntad propia, tratando de recuperar el aliento que ha perdido en el forcejeo.

"No lo conseguimos, ¿eh?"

Sam desvía la mirada de regreso hacia la ventana antes de contestar.

"No".

Dean observa que el techo sobre su cabeza se acerca y se aleja en un bucle de nunca acabar.

"Voy a matar a esa puta", sentencia.

"Lo sé". Las manos de su hermano le acomodan las sábanas y el cobertor blanco del hospital a su alrededor mientras habla. "Ambos lo haremos. Pero, por ahora, tienes que recuperarte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sus ojos se han convertido en un par de ranuras, incapaces de mantenerse abiertos. No puede ser. Acaba de despertar. Mira la aguja sobre el dorso de su mano, mira a Sam que se desdobla y luego vuelve a ser uno.

"No más droga", dice mientras lucha contra el peso sobre sus párpados. "Dile al doctor".

Sam deja escapar un resoplido.

"Quizás no te las darían si no intentarás levantarte cada vez que despiertas".

"¿Cómo está Bobby?", dice arrastrando las palabras.

"Mejorando", es lo último que escucha en un eco lejano antes de rendirse.

Esta vez, sueña.

_Se encuentra en la cabaña y es un día de lluvia. Iosephus está terminando con su plato de leche cuando la puerta se abre. El umbral está vacío. El aroma a tierra mojada asalta la cabaña e impregna la madera de las paredes. Iosephus ronca fuerte y con deleite llamando su atención por un segundo. Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia la puerta, Angie está de pie allí, vistiendo la chaqueta de polar verde y la falda de jeans. _

_Él la llama por su nombre y se le acerca hasta que ambos están frente a frente. La lluvia no la ha tocado. Atrás suyo, a lo lejos, en un paisaje que desconoce, se levanta una montaña coronada por la niebla. Alguien ha cogido la cabaña desde sus bases y la ha depositado en un territorio diferente. _

"_Vas a encontrarme, papá". Un rumor parecido al__ sacudir de una gran sábana en cámara lenta sirve de telón de fondo a las palabras de la niña__. "Vas a salvarme"._

_Dean siente que su corazón se llena de una tibieza nueva, una alegría que desborda sus sentidos. Ella mueve los labios, está hablando de nuevo, pero él no entiende porque el ruido aquel sigue allí, irritante y cada vez más potente._

"_¡No te oigo bien, nena!"_

_La risa brota juguetona de la niña mientras señala hacia la espalda del cazador con el dedo. _

"_¡Papá, debes parar!". _

_Dean gira la cabeza siguiendo la seña de Angie y allí están, sobre sus hombros, moviéndose ruidosamente al ritmo de su propia alegría, blancas, hermosas e increíblemente grandes. _

_Sus alas._

Despierta con el flap flap de las plumas aún moviéndose dentro de sus oídos como el susurro de un secreto.

Sam y Cas están en su habitación hablando entre ellos discretamente en un rincón apartado de su cama. El ángel se afirma del borde de la ventana como si el peso del mundo se hubiese instalado sobre sus hombros, dientes apretados, intentando hablar en murmullos.

"¡Pero debe haber una manera!", está diciendo Sam pero se autoreprime al darse cuenta que ha elevado demasiado el tono de su voz.

Dean quiere intervenir, pedir que lo saquen de allí porque el tiempo pasa y su hija lo necesita, pero su lengua está tan agotada como el resto de su cuerpo. Contra su voluntad, sus ojos se cierran nuevamente.

Los abre de nuevo y Sam se ha ido.

Castiel está sentado en la silla esta vez.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?", musita débilmente.

El ángel se mueve en la silla, incómodo.

"Alimentándose" dice y aparta el rostro de inmediato escondiéndolo del cazador. El gesto no pasa desapercibido para Dean.

"¿Desde cuando hablar de alimentarse es tan repugnante, eh?"

"Sam volverá pronto", responde secamente el ángel sin voltear. "Pregúntale".

Castiel abandona la silla moviéndose con cierta dificultad, tratando de evadir el escrutinio del cazador, y por primera vez Dean nota los hombros caídos, el andar pesado, las manchas oscuras bajo los ojos.

"¿Cómo estás tú?"

El ángel parece sorprendido por la pregunta o quizás es que no había pensado en su propio estado hasta entonces. Se echa un vistazo, apartando las solapas de su impermeable.

"Estoy bien", dice.

Dean asiente dándose por enterado.

Hombre y ángel guardan silencio mientras la tarde comienza a caer una vez más. El cazador ha contado tres pero está seguro que se ha perdido unas cuantas. ¿Tal vez una semana? ¿Tal vez más? Deja escapar un suspiro cansado.

"Tenemos que rescatar a Angie".

Cas no le responde.

* * *

Sam regresa por la mañana cargando el laptop y una carpeta llena de papeles. Ahora Dean puede percibir el cambio que antes no había notado. El hablar medidamente amable, el caminar soberbio y nervioso a la vez, como si fuese un envase de gaseosa agitado y a punto de explotar y, sobre todo, el ligero olor a azufre que sólo un cazador experimentado podría reconocer. Aquello va a ser su pesadilla eterna.

"Sácame de aquí", le ordena con irritación antes de que se instale en la silla.

"No estás suficientemente sano", es la inmediata respuesta de su hermano.

"Tengo que encontrar a Angie y hablar con ella".

"Dean," y allí está de nuevo el tono complaciente que en algún momento confundió con verdadera preocupación. "Meg tiene el control sobre ella".

"Lo rompí una vez. Puedo hacerlo de nuevo"

"¡No es tan fácil, Dean!", le espeta Sam y luego se arrepiente, respira profundo, trata de controlarse. "Ella… tendrá más poder esta vez".

"Tú también tienes tus poderes de vuelta, así que ¡ÚSALOS, MALDICIÓN!"

Sam luce como si lo hubieran abofeteado con un guante de fierro.

"¿Cas te lo dijo?"

"Cas no me dijo nada. ¡Demonios! ¿Piensas que soy un estúpido? ¿Todos nosotros fastidiados como mierda y tú indemne? ¡Por favor! ¡Meg podría haber utilizado a Angie para matarnos a todos! ¿Quién más que tú podría haberlo evitado? ¡Tienes que haber usado esa inmundicia tuya!" Se lleva una mano temblorosa al rostro cubriendo sus ojos. Maldición, no puede perder el control ahora. Tiene que pensar con claridad para salvar a su niña. Respira profundamente antes de mirar nuevamente a Sam. "Tienes que sacarme de aquí".

"Dean…"

"Tenía sangre en su boca. Tenemos que desintoxicarla. Pronto".

"Eso será inútil"

Dean arruga el ceño, sin comprender.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

Repentinamente, con el corazón en un puño, el cazador puede ver que no es sólo la sangre de demonio lo que lo mantiene en tal estado de tensión. Un momento es Sam, al siguiente Sammy, su hermano baja la mirada y se mueve pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro mientras aprieta el barandal de la cama hasta que los nudillos de sus manos se tornan blancos.

"Cuando intenté detenerla, Meg entró en Angie".

El cazador necesita unos segundos para asimilar las implicaciones de lo que Sam le está contando. Siente la angustia instalarse en su garganta detrás de la manzana de Adán y debe hacer el esfuerzo de tragar para permitirse hablar de nuevo con fiereza.

"Entonces, la encontramos, la exorcizas,… ¡maldición! ¿No es eso lo que hacías antes?"

"Me temo que no será suficiente en este caso, Dean"

"¿Por qué no? Dijiste que deseabas ayudar. Bueno, deja de discutir ¡y hazlo!"

"No puede", dice Cas desde la puerta.

Dean lo mira con la misma furia que a su hermano.

"¿Sabías de esto?"

"Sam me lo dijo, sí. Y tiene razón. Él no puede hacer nada"

"¡Por qué!"

"Su gracia está contaminada, pertenece a Meg ahora y... no puede ser restaurada".

El cazador los mira a uno y otro con incredulidad comprendiendo de golpe, asqueado, la conclusión a la que parecen haber llegado ambos.

"No tienen intención de salvarla, ¿verdad?"

"No es lo que Cas quiso decir", protesta Sam.

"¡Entoncés qué!"

Sam y Cas intercambian miradas pero es el ángel quien a final de cuentas comienza a explicar.

"Creemos que quizás su gracia puede ser reemplazada, como una especie de transfusión de sangre. Pero, Dean, es muy difícil. Debe hacerse con el mismo poder que la trajo a la vida, la misma naturaleza, la misma gracia…".

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"Dean", intenta explicar también Sam con cautela. "quizás… no podamos salvarla de todas maneras".

Dean lo traspasa con la mirada. Sam enmudece. Dean retorna su atención al ángel.

"¿Qué hacemos, Cas?", repite el cazador sosteniendo la mirada del ángel por tensos segundos hasta que éste baja los hombros, derrotado.

"Necesitamos encontrar la fuente de la gracia de Angie".

"De acuerdo, tenemos trabajo que hacer entonces, realizar investigación…"

"Ya la hice", anuncia Sam acercándose al laptop.

Dean alza las cejas, sorprendido.

"¿La hiciste?"

"Dije que ayudaría" replica volteando a ver a Dean. "y es lo que estoy haciendo". Pone a andar el aparato mientras explica. "Pensamos que si Angie es el resultado de la caída de un ángel, lo cual es altamente probable, debemos rastrear entonces la caída de cierta cantidad de gracia, así que he investigado cometas u objetos celestiales similares entre las posibles fechas en que Angie fue engendrada y… nada. Pero…" abre una ventana en la pantalla y presiona un link. "Encontré que ese año cosas extrañas ocurrieron en una montaña que la Nat-Geo ha estado observando por más de dos décadas", voltea el aparato hacia Dean para que pueda ver. La imagen de la portada de un tabloide sensacionalista anunciando actividad extraterrestre sobre las cumbres del país llena la pantalla.

"¿Una montaña?"

"Sí. Está cubierta por nubes bajas y densas todo el tiempo, nadie ha podido llegar a la cumbre, nadie sabe qué hay en ella, entonces un día, sin explicación, las nubes se abren y todo el instrumental de la Nat-Geo se combustiona. Más tarde, las nubes regresaron y allí están todavía".

Una montaña.

"Por otra parte", continúa Sam, buscando en otros links. " …también hallé…"

"¿Tienes alguna imagen de eso?", pide Dean. "¿Sobre lo que ocurrió allí?"

"No. Si la hay, la escondieron. Tú sabes, fenómeno sin explicación científica, es mejor no contarlo. Oh, espera", deja el laptop a un lado y comienza a hurgar entre los papeles de la carpeta. "Hay una foto de la montaña desde el valle".

Sam extrae la copia de un artículo de la revista Nat-Geo y se la entrega. Es pequeño, casi relegado a la categoría de anécdota y debe señalarle el lugar de la página donde se encuentra. En un cuadro ínfimo, sobre las pocas palabras dedicadas al evento, Dean reconoce la montaña en su sueño y pierde los colores.

"Hey", lo llama Sam. "¿Estás bien?"

Dean le pasa de vuelta el artículo ignorando la pregunta.

"Hay que averiguar más sobre esta montaña"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Llámalo una corazonada"

"Sólo… así?"

"Sí. Y pásame el laptop"

"Dean, tus heridas…"

"¡Pásame el maldito laptop!, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No voy a manejar el aparato con mis tripas!"

Sam alza las manos en rendición y luego coloca el laptop sobre la bandeja del almuerzo que acomoda frente a Dean.

"Iré a la biblioteca pública y veré qué puedo encontrar", dice pero no se mueve. "Tú… estarás bien?"

"Vete", le ordena Dean sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del aparato donde ya ha comenzado a trabajar.

Sam le echa una mirada a Castiel al otro lado de la habitación haciéndole una muda recomendación y se marcha. El ángel se mueve hacia los pies de la cama del cazador.

"Deberías descansar", le aconseja Dean como si no fuese él quien tiene todavía un par de intravenosas atadas a su brazo. "No es como que te necesite aquí en este momento".

De no ser porque se nota a la legua que el ángel está demasiado cansado para enojarse, Dean diría que se ha ofendido. Aún así, obedece y se dirige hacia la puerta.

"Estaré con Bobby", anuncia y también se marcha.

El resto del día, Dean lee noticias de cosas horribles que están sucediendo en diversos Estados del país, pueblos enteros que se vuelven locos, cuyos habitantes desaparecen y ganado que aparece masacrado. Carne nueva para la troupe de la nueva Reina del Averno y alimento para sus bestias, piensa tristemente.

Obliga a su mente a concentrarse en encontrar algo útil a su causa y así es como da con un extraño artículo relacionado con la montaña en cuestión que habla sobre un pueblo ubicado a sus pies y donde una gran parte de sus habitantes han quedado ciegos. Cuenta la leyenda que los impíos han sido castigados por atreverse a mirar un lugar santo. Por supuesto, los científicos tienen sus propias teorías al respecto, desde la polución del ambiente hasta la histeria colectiva. El cazador suelta un bufido despreciativo ante la cantidad de desatinos que puede decir la gente que desconoce o niega la existencia de lo sobrenatural. El artículo es antiguo y publicado por un periódico serio. Busca en las notas por la fecha en que el ataque de ceguera cayó sobre aquellas pobres personas y aún está tratando de digerir la información que ha encontrado, el pulso acelerado y el sudor frío sobre su frente, cuando Sam pone ante él, sobre el teclado para captar su atención, la copia de un nuevo artículo.

"Bingo", anuncia con satisfacción y va en busca de la silla para situarse al lado de la cama.

Dean coge el papel y lee. Un titular en el mismo tabloide amarillista de antes, más antiguo y en versión papel, dice: _**Vio a Dios en la montaña: Moisés ha vuelto.**_ Y a continuación detalla la historia del único hombre, un Pastor, que proclama haber subido a la montaña misteriosa y haber regresado con su vista intacta aunque no puede decirse lo mismo de su salud mental. El hombre está recluido en un sanatorio. Es todo lo que necesita saber Dean.

"Tenemos que ir allí", declara y hace las mantas a un lado.

"¿Qué…?" Sam, quien acaba de tomar asiento, lo mira bajar de la cama y aguantar el aliento mientras se yergue con cuidado. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué es lo que parece?"

"No puedes…"

"¡Sí, sí puedo!", espeta irritado. "Alcánzame mis ropas"

"¡Dean!"

"¡Sam!"

Y por unos segundos se trenzan en una batalla silenciosa de miradas amenazantes. Pero es una discusión que el menor sabe que no podrá ganar. Tiene demasiados puntos en contra todavía.

"Está bien", dice al fin, soltando un suspiro de fastidio. "Pero no esperes que te deje conducir".

Una hora más tarde, Dean está firmando las formas que excluyen al hospital de toda responsabilidad sobre complicaciones derivadas de su alta temprana mientras el doctor le suelta una letanía de razones por las que no debería irse.

"Sí, sí", dice mientras firma el último papel. "Como sea".

Cuando se asoma en la habitación de Bobby, lleva puesta su cazadora negra e intenta mantener la figura lo suficientemente erguida para dar una imagen de normalidad, pero sus movimientos son lentos y la tensión de las suturas cicatrizando dificultan su andar. Le lleva sus buenos minutos llegar hasta el borde de la cama del viejo cazador y agarrarse del barandal.

Bobby se ve más enjuto, más anciano y el remordimiento por arrastrarlo consigo a esta situación es aún más grande que el dolor de las tres puñaladas en su estómago.

"Luces como mierda", le dice con una media sonrisa carente de alegría.

"Miren quién habla" es la fatigada réplica del viejo cazador. "¿Estás seguro que tus tripas están en su lugar, muchacho?", y esta vez la sonrisa en el rostro de Dean es verdadera, pero se borra casi de inmediato mientras intenta encontrar las palabras que necesita decir. Baja la mirada para que su padre putativo no adivine su angustia por dejarlo abandonado allí.

"Bobby…"

"Encuéntrala", la firmeza con que el viejo cazador lo dice lo obliga a levantar la mirada y fijarla en él.

"Lo haré", promete en un susurro.

Los ojos del hombre lo observan con la convicción de que así será pintada en ellos.

"Y haz arder a esa demonio de una buena vez".

"Dalo por hecho".

"Y vuelve en una pieza"

Dean alarga una mano y la posa sobre el hombro de Bobby.

"De acuerdo".

* * *

Continuará…


	20. Secret words

**20**

**Secrets words**

* * *

Cada salto en el camino duele. Dean intenta sin éxito ahogar los involuntarios gemidos que su boca insiste en dejar escapar. Se abraza el estómago por sobre la chaqueta esperando apaciguar en algo el movimiento brusco de su nena mientras reposa contra la ventanilla. A su lado, Sam le dedica preocupadas y culpables miradas como si él fuese el responsable de cada agujero en el camino. Desde el asiento de atrás un par de dedos avanzan hacia su rostro.

"Guarda tu gracia, Cas", le dice antes de que alcance su objetivo y sin siquiera voltear a verlo. "La necesitaremos más tarde".

"Estás sufriendo"

"Nah. Puedo aguantarlo. Tengo los analgésicos". Vuelve a cerrar los ojos deseando que los kilómetros pasen rápidos bajo los neumáticos del vehículo. "Guarda tu gracia", repite.

Puede adivinar las expresiones de frustración que comparten su hermano y el ángel, pero no le importa. Han perdido demasiado tiempo ya. Angie está aguardando por él. Trata de sacar la cuenta de los días, semanas, que han transcurrido desde el momento en que abandonó el confort de la cabaña montado en el Impala con una niña y un gato en el asiento trasero, pero parece una tarea imposible. Ante su memoria desfilan las imágenes de todo lo que ha acontecido desde entonces, algunas se diluyen en la nada, otras se solapan, cambian de lugar, se confunden. En un momento Angie sonríe confiada a su lado. Al siguiente tiene su mandíbula teñida en sangre. Es demasiado y tiene que abrir los ojos para espantar los recuerdos antes de que le ganen a su ánimo. La carretera le llena la vista.

"¿Estás bien?". Sam le mira de reojo mientras intenta mantener al mismo tiempo la atención en el volante.

Dean farfulla un "sí" cansado que satisface momentáneamente a su hermano y permanece quieto observándole los hombros tensos por las muchas horas de conducción y el gesto determinado en las facciones.

"Sam".

"¿Sí?"

"Sé que lo que hiciste es lo que tenías que hacer", dice en apenas un susurro y por un momento cree que su hermano no le ha escuchado pues guarda silencio largamente. Luego le oye suspirar de una manera que se asemeja al alivio.

"De acuerdo", responde finalmente.

"La salvaremos"

Esta vez el silencio se prolonga un poco más.

"Sí", y Dean nota el tono tristemente escéptico en la voz de Sam. "Lo haremos".

* * *

Arriban a la ciudad pasadas las once de la mañana. Dean aguarda a que su hermano y el ángel desciendan del vehículo antes de intentarlo él. Siente los ojos de Sam fijos en su persona mientras saca las piernas lentamente hacia el costado del asiento del pasajero. Se afirma en la portezuela antes de ponerse de pie ahogando un gruñido tanto como le es posible para que el gigante no llegue a su lado en dos zancadas y le haga sentir más inútil de lo que ya se siente.

El día está fresco a pesar del sol que se luce en lo alto de un cielo completamente limpio. Al fondo, la montaña, inconfundible con su corona blanca, domina el paisaje como debe de hacerlo también en el resto de las ciudades y pueblos alrededor. Su silueta captura la atención del cazador por largos segundos mientras recupera el aliento antes de que Sam rompa el hechizo con un carraspeo. Cuando lo mira, su hermano le señala el edificio frente al cual han aparcado.

"Aquí es: El Sanatorio Estatal", le informa.

El edificio es vetusto y blanco con una escalinata de palacio real que hace al cazador dolerse en anticipación por la tortura que será tan sólo llegar a la puerta. Dean camina despacio, rodeando el vehículo, pasa a su hermano y continúa hasta alcanzar los primeros escalones de la entrada. Cuando Sam quiere unírsele, alza un brazo a la altura de su pecho impidiéndoselo.

"Quiero hacer esto solo", dice el cazador por toda explicación.

Sam mira el brazo a modo de barrera y luego a Dean y niega con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza.

"De ninguna manera. Apenas puedes caminar erguido. No".

Quiere comenzar a subir los escalones pero el brazo de Dean sigue allí.

"Dije que iré SOLO", repite el cazador en un tono que no admite réplicas. "Tú no quieres batirte a golpes conmigo en este estado, ¿verdad?"

Por supuesto que no quiere. Sam abre la boca para argumentar, mas la expresión testaruda de su hermano no se lo permite así es que la cierra y, con reluctancia, da un paso atrás.

Dean empieza a subir con calma, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos para conservar la dignidad. Atrás suyo, Sam y Cas cruzan miradas brevemente antes de que el ángel haga su propia tentativa de ir tras él.

"Quédate con Sam, Cas", dice Dean sin molestarse en voltear.

"Dean…"

"Entre tú y mi hermano van a gastarme el nombre". Se detiene y se vuelve hacia el ángel. "¿Qué parte de _necesito hacer esto solo_ no has entendido?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú solo?"

Mirada intensa.

"Porque es mi puto asunto". Agita la mano en dirección a Sam. "Investiguen un poco, coman algo, busquen un motel, cualquier cosa, sólo… permítanme hacer mi trabajo".

Sin esperar más, continúa su torturante ascensión.

Pero Cas no está conforme.

"Espera".

Dean se detiene una vez más. El ángel deja atrás a Sam y se adelanta hasta invadir el espacio personal del cazador. Dean está demasiado ocupado manteniéndose de pie para reclamárselo. Cas titubea un segundo. El cazador enarca las cejas en un gesto que es una invitación a que comience a hablar de una vez. El ángel lo mira directo a los ojos antes de hacerlo con total seriedad.

"¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?"

Primero hay algo de confusión en el rostro de Dean y luego lentamente asoma una media sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ah, no es agradable, ¿verdad?"

Cas frunce el ceño, impaciente.

"Dean, dímelo".

Dean se torna serio de nuevo y le devuelve la mirada con la misma intensidad.

"No, no estoy escondiéndote nada", le echa un vistazo rápido y disimulado a Sam. "Vigílalo", se da la vuelta y continúa subiendo la escala.

Cas no sabe si le ha dicho la verdad, pero lo deja ir. No es como si tuviese alguna otra opción tampoco.

* * *

Hacer que le permitan ver al Pastor es mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado. Luego de dejarles saber que busca a su tío de quien sólo hace poco ha conocido su paradero, los funcionarios se muestran particularmente alegres y curiosos de que alguien se interese por el hombre. Un enfermero de piel oscura, fornido y casi tan alto como Sam, es el encargado de llevarle por pasillos y rejas, abriendo y cerrando cerrojos a su paso. El camino se hace interminable. A ratos, las paredes se abalanzan sobre su cabeza, la punzada en su vientre le corta el aire. Debe esforzarse por seguirle el paso al hombre que lo guía, hasta que llega el momento en que no puede más y no le queda otra alternativa que detenerse, afirmado contra la muralla, buscando recuperar la compostura.

"¿Está bien?", inquiere el enfermero con preocupación. El hombre ha tardado unos segundos en darse cuenta que ya no lo tenía tras sus pasos sin embargo ahora está inclinado frente a él, una mano sobre su hombro y la otra sujetándole el brazo como si temiera que de no hacerlo, pudiera colapsar por completo.

Dean intenta sonreír.

"Sí, es sólo que… todavía estoy recuperándome de una cirugía"

"Pues, debería haber esperado un poco para hacer esto, amigo"

"No puedo esperar". Se endereza y prueba a dar un paso. El hombre a su lado no lo suelta. "He invertido mucho esfuerzo buscando a mi tío. La familia no está especialmente orgullosa de él, ya sabe, y escondieron por mucho tiempo su paradero".

El enfermero deja escapar un resoplido.

"No tiene que decírmelo. Nadie ha venido a visitarlo en los últimos veinte años. Pobre hombre. Ya era hora de que alguien apareciera. ¿Se siente bien como para seguir o prefiere descansar un poco?".

Súbitamente consciente de que el otro aún lo sostiene firme del brazo, Dean se remueve incómodo, avergonzado de que un extraño sea testigo de su debilidad.

"Er…hum… Estoy bien… gracias" y se yergue tanto como puede. "Podemos seguir".

El enfermero no parece muy convencido. De todas maneras lo deja libre para que camine por sí mismo, sólo que ahora se mantiene a su lado y aligera el paso hasta que se asoman a un pequeño salón con vista al patio interior. Allí, en medio de la habitación, se encuentra un hombre anciano, sumamente delgado, instalado en una silla de ruedas. Sus ojos brillan mientras miran al cielo a través de la ventana y sus labios se mueven sin emitir sonido alguno, como si siguiera la melodía de un canto inaudible para los demás.

El enfermero se adelanta y se coloca en el ángulo de visión del anciano para anunciar su presencia.

"Pastor", lo llama pero en un primer momento el anciano no parece haberle escuchado. "Pastor", repite y esta vez los ojos claros del hombre se mueven lentamente hasta fijarse en la mole que es su figura. "Tiene una visita, Pastor. Su sobrino".

El anciano lo mira sin entendimiento.

"Su sobrino", le repite el enfermero y se pone tras la silla de ruedas para voltearla hacia Dean. Por supuesto, el cazador no espera que exista algún reconocimiento de su parte y un aguijonazo de culpabilidad cruza su corazón mientras lo saluda intentando una sonrisa confiada.

"Hola, tío. Soy Dean"

Los ojos del pastor se abren como platos, se humedecen, sonríe con labios temblorosos por la emoción. El enfermero luce sorprendido.

"Wow. ¿Está seguro que es la primera vez que lo ve a usted?"

"¿Qué… qué le pasa?"

"No lo sé, pero parece muy feliz de que usted esté aquí". El anciano alarga una mano temblorosa hacia Dean. "Vamos, desea que se acerque".

Dean observa la mano extendida del anciano dirigida hacia él. No tiene muy claro por qué, pero toda la situación lo pone nervioso. El enfermero continúa allí, esperando a que haga algo. Dean da un paso adelante y deja que el Pastor lo coja de la muñeca y lo tironee hacia él.

"¿Cómo has estado?", le pregunta intentando sonar coloquial. "Vine a conversar contigo. ¿Está bien?"

Sin embargo, el anciano sólo lo mira con asombro y emoción, como si intentara absorber cada segundo de la presencia del cazador. La mano del Pastor lo aprisiona con una fuerza que no concuerda con su aspecto. Por momentos Dean teme que la circulación en su muñeca se haya interrumpido.

"¿Qué le pasa?", le pregunta al enfermero.

"Él nunca habla", le informa éste mientras se acerca y le ayuda a liberar su muñeca. "Al principio lo hacía y mucho, según me han contado. Usted sabe que estuvo extraviado en esa montaña mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Desde entonces no fue el mismo. Nadie podía comprender lo que él deseaba decir. Creo que se aburrió de que nadie lo escuchara. Bueno…" indica con la barbilla hacia fuera del salón. "… nadie excepto su amiga".

"¿Tiene una amiga?"

"Una mujer ciega. Parecen entenderse muy bien".

"¿Puedo hablar con ella?"

El hombre frunce el ceño, confuso.

"¿Para qué?"

"Bueno… a lo mejor ella puede explicarme qué le sucedió al P… a mi tío. Así sabría cómo ayudarlo".

El enfermero lo mira todavía interrogativamente y luego se encoge de hombros.

"Si así lo cree".

Dejan al Pastor instalado de nuevo frente a la ventana y caminan por nuevos pasillos hacia otra serie de salas que resultan ser los dormitorios.

"¿Por qué está ella aquí?"

"Dice que los ángeles se llevaron a su bebé".

"¿En serio?". Dean intenta ignorar la voltereta que dan sus heridas entrañas. "Wow, eso es tan… loco"

"Sí. La policía cree que ella mató a su hija pero nunca encontraron el cuerpo de la pequeña. Su marido la había abandonado acusándola de haberle sido infiel. La golpeaba. Es fácil pensar que ella terminara culpando a la bebé. Pero, aquí entre nosotros, no creo que lo haya hecho. Y tampoco creo que esté tan loca como dicen. Bueno, aquí estamos" declara deteniéndose frente a una de las puertas. "Debo advertirle que ella rehúsa usar lentes oscuros así que puede ser un poco chocante verla por primera vez".

Antes de que el cazador pueda preguntarle el por qué de la acotación, el enfermero ya está entrando en el cuarto tras un par de cortos golpes en la puerta.

"Con permiso, señora"

La mujer levanta la cabeza conteniendo el aliento en cuanto ponen un pie dentro de la habitación. Dean ve su cabello oscuro, liso y largo cayendo por su espalda. Está sentada frente a una mesa con una regleta braille y un punzón en sus manos. Hay papeles repletos con los característicos puntos del lenguaje para ciegos por toda la habitación, en montones separados, muchos fijos a la pared en algún tipo de sistema clasificatorio.

"¿Quién es él, Isaiah?", pregunta la mujer y gira en la silla en dirección a la puerta. Dean se estremece ante la visión de carne cicatrizada allí donde deberían estar las cavidades oculares.

"Es el sobrino del Pastor, señora", le dice el enfermero. "Desea hablar unos momentos con usted acerca de su tío".

Ella mira hacia Dean desde las órbitas de sus ojos vacías.

"¿Es cierto eso?"

El cazador duda si se refiere a su deseo de hablarle o al hecho de que se declare sobrino del Pastor. Tiene el pálpito de que se trata de lo segundo.

"Sí, así es", se las arregla para contestar a pesar de su desasosiego.

Ella sonríe con la suficiencia de quien no se deja engañar fácilmente.

"Isaiah, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un rato? Estoy segura que este caballero está ansioso por saber de su… tío".

Isaiah se retira, como se lo ha pedido la mujer. Por alguna razón, apenas el hombre cruza la puerta, Dean se siente absurdamente desamparado y tiene el irracional deseo de acompañar al enfermero fuera de la habitación. Pero cuando está a punto de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo, la mujer le habla.

"¿Cómo es ella?"

La pregunta le golpea el corazón.

"¿Quién?"

Ella vuelve a sonreír y lo libera de su no-mirada desviando su atención hacia otro lado de la habitación.

"El Pastor me dijo que vendrías algún día, que era inevitable".

Dean avanza hacia la mujer casi sin notarlo.

"¿De qué está hablando?"

"Cuando la pedí, yo sabía que ella te buscaría en algún momento de su vida y yo estaba conforme con eso, pero…", su sonrisa se ensombrece. "… _Ellos_ la encontraron primero. Los Guardianes la protegieron entonces y la llevaron muy lejos de mí", se lleva una mano ausente hacia las cicatrices en su rostro. "Supongo que era lo correcto".

Dean tiene que afirmarse del borde de la mesa porque el mundo comienza a darle vueltas de nuevo y esta vez no es a causa de su estado.

"¿Usted es… su madre?", pregunta en un susurro.

Ella parece pensar la respuesta.

"Su madre…" y ahora la mujer se acaricia el estómago plano sobre las ropas holgadas. "La acarreé en mi vientre, sí. ¿Cómo es ella?".

El recuerdo de Angie surge de inmediato en su mente, cálido, plácido. Involuntariamente sonríe mientras vuelve a verla retozando entre la hierba de la loma, ocupándose de Iosephus y su pelaje, haciendo sus deberes en el laptop sobre la mesa del comedor, el ceño fruncido en concentración, mientras el sol de la tarde tiñe de oro el interior de la cabaña y remarca el rubio de sus cabellos tomados en una torpe coleta de padre soltero.

"Ella es una bondadosa y bella niña", dice con emoción. La mujer pone una mano sobre la de él buscando su atención y cuando le encuentra el rostro, una conexión particular se desliza entre los dos.

"La amas"

Dean asiente, sin poder seguir confiando en su voz.

"¿Han ido ya por ella?"

Dean le mira los ojos ausentes con el corazón oprimiéndole el pecho.

"Sí"

Ambos guardan silencio mientras la gravedad del asunto se asienta en el entendimiento de la mujer.

"Bien", dice ella con calma, como quien toma nota de una información importante. "Entonces necesitas conocer acerca de su nacimiento porque tú no sabes muchas cosas ahora". A tientas busca el respaldo de otra silla y la arrastra para ofrecérsela al cazador. "Puede que quieras sentarte".

Dean no se hace de rogar, agradecido por la sugerencia. Había estado tan anonadado por las palabras de la mujer que no había notado cuán agotado estaba en realidad. Mueve la silla hasta dejarla en una posición que le permita mirar de frente a la mujer, toma asiento con todo cuidado y espera. Ella baja la cabeza un segundo, recopilando los recuerdos.

"Robé gracia", dice al fin. "Deseaba ser madre, la ciencia no tenía una respuesta para mí, así que..." se encoge de hombros. "Había oído sobre lo que sucedió a los hombres del pueblo en la montaña. Mis padres, y toda la gente de hecho, evitaban tocar el tema, pero de todas maneras yo había escuchado hablar de eso. Y de lo que le sucedió al Pastor también. Vine a hablar con él. Me contó que lo que había allí era Santo, Grande, poderoso… y peligroso. Yo estaba desesperada", ríe suavemente. "Y quizás un poco loca. Así que… fui y concebí".

"Es por eso que usted... hum", se detiene intentando encontrar las palabras para referirse a lo obvio. "... usted tiene esos...?" y se señala los ojos como si ella no estuviera completamente ciega.

A ratos parece no estarlo.

"No", contesta, comprendiendo perfectamente a qué se refiere. "Eso ocurrió después, cuando _Ellos_ fueron a buscarla. Tenía seis meses de edad. La aparición de los Guardianes para protegerla de _Ellos_ me hizo esto".

"¿Ángeles?"

"Sí"

"¿La castigaron?"

"No, no", se apresura a aclarar. "Aunque supongo que lo merecía. Nadie puede ver la Santidad sin estar preparado".

"El Pastor lo hizo"

"Él es un hombre santo".

Dean frunce el ceño sintiendo que las cosas no terminan de cuadrar en su mente.

"Pero usted robó la gracia en la montaña"

"Sí".

El silencio vuelve a caer entre los dos. Dean mira a la mujer sin verla en realidad, demasiado ocupado en poner orden dentro de su cabeza.

"Tengo… tengo que ir allá", dice al fin.

"Lo sé", replica la mujer, levanta una mano y le hace una seña para que se acerque más. Dean se inclina en la silla tanto como se lo permite su cuerpo, pero ella lo sujeta por el hombro y lo obliga a más. "Ven, ven aquí". El cazador tiene que dejarse caer de rodillas frente a la mujer, mordiéndose los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido. "Tengo un secreto que te será útil". Se detiene un momento mientras pasea sus manos por el rostro del cazador. "Oh... eres tan hermoso". Entonces se inclina hacia él y, con toda calma, deja caer palabras santas en su oído.

* * *

Continuará...


	21. Small town

**21 **

**Small town**

* * *

Sam ha visto a Dean enterrar en el fondo del maletero el fajo de papeles que llevaba bajo el brazo. No es como si quisiera ocultarlos o algo así, pero tampoco parece tener muchas ganas de dar explicaciones.

"Vámonos", ha dicho y por las siguientes tres horas, el menor de los Winchester conduce el Impala por caminos secundarios solitarios bajo sus escuetas indicaciones. Dean se ha desplomado en el asiento del pasajero, pálido y exhausto y Sam se siente obligado a palmotearlo de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que aún respira. Finalmente, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, con el estómago aún vacío (porque Dean ha querido partir de inmediato sin preocuparse de la hora de almuerzo), alcanzan su destino.

El pueblo es pequeño y existe justo bajo la sombra de la montaña. Sam siente la presencia de su imponente figura sobre sus cabezas, exponiendo ante ellos su corona blanca y algo más, invisible e inexplicable, que le pone los pelos de punta.

Aún a velocidad reducida, no tardan en llegar a las calles principales. Si se apuraran un poco más llegarían al final del pueblo sin darse cuenta y lo dejarían atrás.

Un sujeto de edad indefinible cruza por el paso de peatones delante de ellos tanteando el suelo con una vara. Basta que doble en la esquina y muestre su rostro mientras continúa su camino sobre la acera contraria para que los hermanos y el ángel presten atención, sorprendidos.

"Él… él está…". Los dos agujeros en el rostro donde debieran haber estado sus ojos revuelven el estómago. "está…"

"Ciego, Sam. El hombre está ciego", completa Dean sin apartar él tampoco la vista del sujeto. "Leímos acerca de esto, ¿recuerdas? Una extraña epidemia de ceguera"

Al otro lado, en la plaza, un par de ancianos sentados en una banca voltean hacia ellos alertados por el sonido del vehículo en marcha lenta. También ostentan cuencas vacías en el rostro. Donde quiera que miren hay ciegos, delante de sus casas o caminando por la calle, a veces solos, a veces acompañados por alguien que les guía del brazo. Ninguno esconde las heridas secas bajo anteojos oscuros. Sam siente el malestar en su estómago difundirse por el resto de su cuerpo.

"Esto es… chocante".

"Es fuego santo", replica el ángel en tono solemne desde el asiento trasero. "Tuvieron la osadía de posar sus ojos donde no debían".

"El papá de Debbie Williams amenazó con hacerme algo parecido en la secundaria si yo no dejaba de cortejar a su hija". Dean se acomoda en el asiento con un ligero rictus de dolor, evitando la ventana. "Aunque no eran precisamente los ojos los que él quería arrancarme".

El ángel frunce el ceño buscando el significado de las palabras del cazador. Cuando lo encuentra, sus cejas se levantan en plena compresión.

"Supongo entonces que le obedeciste"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Él nunca lo supo". Se abraza el estómago con cuidado como si temiera que de un momento a otro las suturas fuesen a ceder. "¿Qué tal un poco de reposo y comida, eh, chicos? Debe haber algún lugar donde hospedarse por aquí".

Sam de inmediato olvida los fenómenos del pueblo para enfocarse en su hermano.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sí", replica con impaciencia el cazador y gesticula con la mano hacia el exterior del vehículo. "Sólo… encuentra un lugar".

No hay motel pero sí una pequeña residencial para alojar trabajadores temporales al que llegan tras un par de indicaciones de los lugareños. La dueña es una mujer amable y acogedora que de inmediato se hace cargo de la situación de Dean y le destina la mejor de sus habitaciones, un cuarto doble para que lo comparta con su hermano (eso después de aclarar lo del parentesco porque, según explica, son una comunidad conservadora e intolerante con ciertas costumbres foráneas). Le ofrece a Cas la habitación contigua mientras entrega la llave correspondiente a la de los hermanos y muestra dónde están las mantas y las toallas.

"Yo no duermo", le informa el ángel y la señora lo observa con sospecha.

"Entonces, ¿usted no se quedará aquí?".

"Me quedaré con mis amigos".

Sam carraspea para llamar su atención.

"Discúlpelo, es extranjero, no sabe darse a entender bien", se apresura a explicar. "Me ayuda con mi hermano así que no duerme para ocuparse de él cuando estoy cansado. No necesitaremos otra habitación. Gracias".

El recelo no abandona del todo la expresión de la señora pero de todas maneras deja el asunto tranquilo a favor del aspecto del cazador herido que se apoya disimuladamente en su hermano.

"Te haré una sopa, querido", dice e inclina la cabeza para observarlo mejor. "No luces bien, deberías tenderte en la cama por un rato. Mejor aún, yo diría que deberías estar en un hospital". Se le acerca y pone una mano sobre su frente en un gesto maternal buscando fiebre. "¿Por qué andas dando vueltas por este pueblo olvidado de Dios en tan mal estado?".

Dean pretende ignorar la sonrisa de "te lo dije" apenas disimulada en Sam.

"Necesito encargarme de algunos asuntos familiares urgentes", explica con un esbozo de sonrisa.

La mujer asiente, comprensivamente.

"Bueno, sí, la familia siempre es importante", se dirige hacia la puerta. "La sopa estará lista en 20 minutos. Puedes instalarte mientras tanto".

"Gracias, señora", agradece Dean y apenas la mujer abandona la habitación, suelta el brazo de su hermano para ir en busca de la cama.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?", se ofrece Sam viendo la lentitud con que lo hace.

"No, mamá. Puedo ponerme el pijama por mí mismo desde los cuatro años".

Sam lo deja y aguarda de brazos cruzados a que su hermano termine de sentarse en el borde del lecho e intente despojarse de sus ropas. Pronto queda claro que la maniobra no es tan fácil para un hombre convaleciente de apuñalamiento como para un niño de cuatro años. Torpemente lucha contra botones y cierres a la vista y paciencia de Sam y el ángel. Podría quedarse sentado allí mismo toda la noche y no le importaría. Sería más fácil y descansaría de todas maneras porque está tan agotado que no sabe si tendrá las fuerzas para arrastrarse bajo las mantas. Logra deshacerse finalmente de la chaqueta y la camisa tras largos minutos de lucha, pero cuando se inclina y no se alcanza los bototos, es la señal para Sam de que necesita intervenir.

"¡Oh, es suficiente!" declara impaciente. Se acerca con decisión y comienza a desanudarle las agujetas. Dean suspira, rendido ante la evidencia. Enseguida Sam prepara los almohadones, abre las mantas y le ayuda a acomodarse después de asistirlo también con los pantalones.

"A mí van a darme sopa", le recuerda el cazador dejándose hacer. "Tal vez deberías ir por algo de comer para ti ¿y quizás para Cas? No tenemos por qué abusar de la buena voluntad de la señora", inclina la cabeza hacia un costado para ver al ángel más allá de Sam que le arregla las mantas. "Oye, Nanny. ¿Quieres algo de comer?".

El ángel tarda un par de segundos en percatarse que es a él a quien el cazador se dirige.

"Mi nombre no es Nanny y no, no deseo nada. No necesito comer".

"Sí, lo olvidé. ¿Sam?"

"De acuerdo. Creo que ví un supermercado pequeño cerca de aquí", termina con Dean y acomoda los bolsos al pie de las camas correspondientes.

"Y, Sam, aprovecha de hacerle preguntas a los nativos". Se acomoda en las almohadas y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse. "Quiero decir, acerca de sus experiencias tipo archivos x con la montaña y todo eso".

"Está bien", mira a Castiel que se ha instalado en el sillón de la habitación, la vista fija en Dean tendido en la cama. No hay necesidad de hacerle alguna recomendación. "Volveré pronto".

Afuera, la tarde ha comenzado a refrescar. Sam mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta reprimiendo un temblor. Sí, Dean tiene razón. Necesita alimentarse. Aunque de una manera distinta a la que piensa su hermano. Pero lo primero es lo primero.

Se dirige hacia el pequeño supermercado y compra con el efectivo que le ha entregado Dean lo necesario para unos cuantos sandwiches, galletas y algo de beber. En el proceso intenta establecer una amistosa conversación con el tendero, pero fracasa. El hombre sólo contesta con monosílabos a sus comentarios y cuando trata de tocar el tema de los ciegos del pueblo, simplemente le entrega la cuenta.

En el momento en que atraviesa la puerta del negocio rumiando su próximo paso a seguir, cae sobre él una sensación de vacío tan grande que por poco suelta la bolsa de provisiones. Le falta el aire, comienzan a zumbarle los oídos, tiene que afirmarse del quicio de la puerta hasta recuperar la postura.

"No es bonito, ¿eh?", le dice una voz cerca suyo. Al levantar la vista buscando a su dueño, se encuentra con un ciego anciano sentado en una de las innumerables bancas del pueblo a unos pasos de él. Las arrugas pueblan su piel curtida por el sol. Como los demás, no lleva anteojos oscuros.

"¿Perdón?"

"No es bonito mirar lo que uno lleva adentro"

Sam se acerca a la banca con paso inseguro. El hombre sostiene un bastón entre sus piernas y viste franela y jeans. De no ser por las cicatrices del rostro pasaría por un simple jubilado de cualquier pueblo pequeño.

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Sólo fue un comentario", se sonríe y cuando lo hace, la piel de sus mejillas sube y se arremolina alrededor de los ojos ausentes. "Cuando alguien realmente atisba sus faltas, puede que no desee ver la luz del sol nunca más. ¿Sabes de qué estoy hablando?".

Sam niega con un movimiento de cabeza olvidando que se encuentra ante una persona ciega. Siente las náuseas comenzando a formarse en la boca de su estómago, y sin embargo, no puede dejar de mirar los agujeros vacíos que tiene al frente.

"¿Usted me conoce?"

"Eres uno de los forasteros" le replica el hombre. "La noticia ya ha dado dos vueltas completas por el pueblo. No creo que exista un alma aquí que no esté enterada de la llegada de tres extraños que no vienen a trabajar en las minas. ¿Turistas?"

"Uh… algo así". Sam se acerca despacio hacia el hombre. "Vinimos a ver la montaña con la nube en la cumbre".

Un pequeño tic, tan pequeño que si pestañeas te lo pierdes, hace brincar un costado de la boca del anciano.

"Ah. La montaña. Son científicos".

"No, no", y mientras piensa la respuesta su estómago se mueve otra vez. "Sólo deseamos saber qué pasa allá arriba". Mierda. Terminará vomitando sobre el anciano.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien vino aquí para eso".

Sam cierra los ojos, aprieta los dedos alrededor de la bolsa de la compra.

"¿Te sientes bien, muchacho?", el hombre se mueve en la banca haciendo espacio. "Siéntate" dice y palmotea el asiento. Sam le hace caso y se instala a su lado. Piensa en el frasco hermético con su provisión personal en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y en el alivio del que le provee con cada ración. Pero por alguna razón teme que el hombre, a pesar de su ceguera, sabrá de inmediato de qué se trata si intenta beber de él en su presencia.

"¿Usted… ha estado allí? ¿En la montaña?"

El hombre se señala las cavidades vacías con un rápido gesto.

"La montaña me hizo esto".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque soy indigno" y como si tuviera otra clase de visión se vuelve hacia Sam buscando su rostro. "¿Tienes idea de por qué ninguno de nosotros usa lentes oscuros?". Sam le mira los agujeros sin encontrarles el fondo. Es sorprendente porque a esa distancia debiera poder apreciar el lugar donde la carne ha sellado la herida por dentro, pero lo único que encuentra allí es oscuridad.

"No, señor. No lo sé", le contesta al cabo de un rato.

"Para mostrar nuestra vergüenza", dice y baja el rostro. "No es sólo lo que le ocurrió a nuestros ojos. Fue lo que sucedió en nuestro interior. Algunos no fueron capaces de enfrentarlo y enloquecieron, otros enmudecieron, otros, como yo, lo agradecen. Estoy en paz ahora".

"No entiendo"

"Vimos nuestra maldad como en un espejo. ¿Crees que sentir el fuego derritiendo mis ojos fue terrible? No se compara al dolor de ver cada uno de los errores de mi vida y el daño que hice con ellos. Es como si tu conciencia despertara súbitamente y te cobrara todas tus cuentas en una sola boleta. Es ... espantoso. Yo realmente me consideraba un buen hombre. Pero resultó que estaba equivocado". Levanta el rostro de nuevo hacia su compañero en la banca. "¿Estás listo para eso? ¿Estás preparado para ver lo que eres en verdad?".

Sam piensa en el espejo de Bloody Mary. Un solo secreto culpable que casi acaba con él. Piensa en Dean y sus ojos sangrantes por secretos que nunca le ha revelado y que nunca, está seguro, le compartirá. Piensa en las torturas realizadas a tantas almas y que aún atormentan a su hermano en sus pesadillas después de tanto tiempo. Piensa en su propio paso por el infierno. Piensa en Meg. Piensa en Angie. Mira hacia la montaña. La mano del ciego se posa en su rodilla llamando su atención.

"No subas", dice y entonces toma su bastón y se pone de pie. "No subas", y camina calle abajo hasta desaparecer en la esquina.

Cuando regresa al cuarto, Castiel duerme profundamente en el sillón contradiciendo su propia declaración ante la dueña de casa. No puede evitar sonreír ante la escena a pesar del peso en su corazón. Se pregunta si debió haber comprado una ración extra de comida para el ángel también. Dean duerme. En la mesita de noche descansa una bandeja con el tazón vacío de la sopa prometida. Hasta el fondo. Buen chico. Se acerca y retira el papel que el cazador sostiene entre sus manos. Se ha quedado dormido leyendo. Con sorpresa comprueba que el papel está en blanco sólo para darse cuenta segundos más tarde que no es así. El papel contiene cientos de puntos sobresalientes sobre su superficie que le dan una textura áspera y rugosa. Braille. ¿Desde cuando Dean sabe braille? Toma nota mental de consultarle por la mañana. Deja el papel en la mesa de noche, bajo la bandeja.

Todo su cuerpo reclama descanso y atención. Se zampa los sándwiches rápidamente en la pequeña mesa del cuarto echando vistazos fugaces hacia su chaqueta que cuelga del respaldo de otra silla. Cuando termina, el malestar aún permanece e incluso parece haber aumentado. Lo sabía. Mierda. Necesita… necesita… antes de darse cuenta, ha sacado el frasco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo está vaciando en su boca. Su última ración. Tendrá que buscar nuevas provisiones cuando se retiren de allí. Se echa en la cama como un borracho, apenas quitándose los pantalones. Hunde la cabeza en la almohada mientras la sangre hace su trabajo. Por un momento la euforia reemplaza a las nauseas y le hace pensar que todo estará mejor por la mañana. Entonces se da la vuelta enfrentando la cama de su hermano y Dean le está mirando, vacío de cualquier expresión. Sam contiene la respiración. Espera el estallido pero éste no llega. Dean voltea su cabeza hacia el techo y cierra los ojos buscando el sueño. Sam lo sigue momentos después.

* * *

En la mañana, no es el sonido del reloj el que lo despierta sino el movimiento dentro de la habitación. La cama de su hermano está vacía, lo mismo que el sillón. Castiel atisba hacia fuera por entre las cortinas de la ventana. Dean aparece desde el baño guardando el cepillo de dientes en su estuche. Se le ve repuesto. La sopa ha hecho maravillas al parecer.

"Buenos días, princesa", le saluda mientras se coloca la cazadora.

"Un momento", intenta protestar comprendiendo al fin que lo están dejando fuera de algo. "¿Qué haces?"

"Voy a subir", dice sin titubear.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?"

"¿Cuántas veces en tu vida me has hecho la misma pregunta?" Castiel abandona la ventana para colocarse a su lado y Dean se vuelve hacia él. "¿Listo?", le pregunta el cazador.

El ángel asiente en silencio.

"¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte!". Sam busca los pantalones al final de su cama. "¿Sabes lo que un anciano me dijo ayer sobre ese lugar?"

"Tengo una ligera idea. No te preocupes, puedo manejarlo".

"Voy contigo", insiste mientras intenta colocarse el cinturón y al mismo tiempo buscar su camisa.

"No, no vas".

"¡Aún estás herido!"

"Cas usó su mojo en mí"

"¿Qué?"

"Dean no podría realizar la ascensión en el estado en que se encontraba", explica el ángel.

"¡Ya lo sé!" y mira a Dean. "Voy contigo"

"Tengo a Cas. ¿Qué sentido tiene?"

"Es mi culpa"

"Sam…"

"No, es verdad. ¿Cómo puedo reparar lo que hice si no me lo permites? ¿Por qué quieres dejarme atrás?"

Dean se muerde el labio mientras Castiel y él cruzan miradas consultándose mutuamente. Finalmente, Dean suspira y habla.

"Te ví anoche"

Oh. Eso. No hay caso en mentir, sólo agravaría la falta.

"Lo sé", reconoce.

"Estás lleno de sangre de demonio otra vez"

"Sólo tomé lo suficiente para mantenerme", explica ansiosamente. "De esa manera puedo protegerte, puedo…"

"¡Es terreno santo, Sam!" le interrumpe Dean con enojo. "¿No te dice nada eso?"

"Pero…"

"¡Caerás muerto en cuanto pongas un pie en ese lugar!"

"Tu hermano tiene razón, Sam", interviene el ángel. "Estoy seguro de que puedes sentir el efecto de la montaña en ti, aún a esta distancia".

Sí, no puede negarlo. _¿Estás preparado para ver lo que eres en verdad?_, la voz del ciego acude a su memoria. ¿A esto se refería? Porque ve su vida tan pequeña y despreciable que no le importaría que se perdiera haciendo regresar sano y salvo a su hermano, con la respuesta para recuperar a su hija entre las manos.

"Por favor, Dean", no pretendía rogar pero lo está haciendo. "Déjame ayudar, déjame arreglar lo que fastidié". Ruega como lo hacía de niño para conseguir de su hermano mayor la luna, sólo que esta vez no es un capricho, es una necesidad. "Me comportaré. Lo prometo. ¿Podrías confiar en mí por esta vez?"

Y, como antes, consigue la luna.

Dean voltea a mirar a Cas.

"¿Puedes blindarlo o algo así?"

Castiel sopesa su respuesta con los ojos fijos en Sam.

"No estoy seguro. Tal vez. No sé cómo la Gracia existente en la montaña podría afectarme".

Sam frunce el ceño, confundido.

"Eres un ángel, Cas".

"No esa clase de ángel. La Gracia que hay allí es un millón de veces más poderosa que la mía y su naturaleza es diferente. Podría estallar en llamas si no presto atención"

Sam mira a Dean.

"¿Y aún así pretendes subir?", y nuevamente a Cas. "Se suponía que ibas a protegerlo".

"Y lo haré. Voy con Dean".

"Bueno, ¿puedes blindarlo o no?", interrumpe éste, comenzando a impacientarse. "Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo".

"Lo puedo intentar si él lo desea".

Dean se vuelve a su hermano y éste asiente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Es suficiente para él.

"De acuerdo, vamos", ordena y le da una voltereta a las llaves del Impala sobre su mano. "Yo conduzco".

* * *

La montaña es aún más intimidante desde su base. Dean hace trepar a su nena tanto como puede antes de decidirse a seguir a pie.

"¿Cómo sabes qué camino tomar?", quiere saber Sam observando la manera en que diferentes huellas ascienden por la ladera.

"Tengo la información sobre el camino que hizo el Pastor" señala con el dedo hacia una de ellas. "Por allí" y apenas ha dado un paso cuando siente la mano del ángel aferrarse a su brazo para llamar su atención.

"Quizás Sam tiene razón", le dice tan bajo como puede para que éste no escuche. "No deberías subir. Déjame a mí".

"Cálmate, hombre" le responde Dean en el mismo volúmen. "Sé cómo llegar arriba a salvo".

Pero Cas no lo suelta.

"No creo que sea una buena idea"

"Gracias por tu opinión. ¿Vienes o prefieres quedarte abajo, lloriqueando con mi hermano?".

El ángel lo deja ir sin convencimiento. Ataja a Sam cuando pasa por su lado.

"Quédate cerca de mí. De lo contrario, podrías ser consumido en fuego santo", le advierte muy serio. Luego, va tras los pasos del cazador que trepa como si nunca hubiese recibido tres estocadas mortales.

El ascenso es penoso. La huella está en desuso y es empinada. Deben hacer a un lado los arbustos que obstaculizan el paso y saltar los pequeños rodados que interrumpen el paso. Pareciera que la misma montaña se ocupara de hacerles más dificultoso el trabajo.

Sam se mantiene a la siga de Castiel haciendo el intento de ignorar el temblor en sus músculos y las nauseas que comienzan a recrudecer. A ratos se cuelga de la manga del impermeable del ángel para no perder el paso. Todo su cuerpo tiembla y se niega a obedecer cuando mira hacia lo alto y ve la barrera blanca cada vez más cerca. Tiene que reunir todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse firme hasta el final en su resolución de acompañar a Dean, quien cada vez toma mayor ventaja sobre ellos. Castiel le espera en cada ocasión hasta que recupera el aire mientras lo mira con ojos preocupados. Siente que la cabeza le va a estallar en pedazos en cualquier momento pero no se queja. El ángel no puede hacer nada por él.

A media tarde, tras superar un trecho rocoso especialmente difícil, la niebla se cierne sobre ellos lentamente y Sam cae al suelo con la sensación de estar siendo desmembrado con una navaja sin filo.

"¿Sam?", escucha la voz preocupada de Dean llamándolo desde adelante.

Por supuesto, quisiera decirle que no se preocupe, que se encuentra bien, que es sólo que el ascenso ha sido demasiado rápido, que la altura le ha afectado, pero no sale nada de su boca. Hace acopio de toda su energía, la poca que le resta, para erguirse de nuevo y plantarse sobre sus dos pies. Es la niebla, está seguro ahora. Siente la mano de Cas sobre su brazo, instándolo a enderezarse. ¿Es que no lo había hecho ya? No, aún sigue inclinado, la vista fija en el suelo, incapaz ya de sostenerse a pesar de Castiel. El zumbido en sus oídos se hace insoportable. Se aferra como puede a la gabardina del ángel e intenta hablarle, decirle que algo pasa con la niebla. Pero cuando levanta la vista buscando su rostro, Cas tiene los ojos muy abiertos y mira hacia delante, hacia Dean que tiene una mano puesta en tierra mientras recita algo que él no alcanza a escuchar porque sus oídos están llenos de otros ruidos. La niebla se abre como un cortinaje arremolinado. La hierba más verde que Sam ha visto en su vida aparece ante sus ojos, aún sobre las piedras, acompañada de brotes de flores de los más increíbles colores, tan brillantes, que debe entrecerrar los párpados para contemplarlas. Una corriente de agua clara, interminable y que se hunde en tierra alimenta el paisaje. Un árbol muy ancho y muy alto preside la escena. De allí, de sus raíces, es que brota el agua. Y al lado del árbol, una figura cuya silueta se difumina en su luminosidad. Dean se pone de pie. Va a enfrentarlo. Sam quiere acompañarlo, ansioso por la temeridad de su hermano, pero a cambio cae al suelo de nuevo y devuelve a grandes arcadas la inmundicia que se encuentra en su interior.

* * *

Continuará…


	22. Heaven's Servant

**22**

**Heaven's servant.**

* * *

Sam ha caído al suelo. Cas está sobre él, intentando ponerlo de pie, pero es inútil. Dean puede ver cómo su hermano vacía sus entrañas sobre la hierba verde que cubre el lugar. No logra entenderlo. La niebla se ha retirado formando una especie de ojo de huracán alrededor de ellos. Esto no debería suceder.

Arriba, una figura preside la escena rodeada por una difusa luminosidad. Su rostro es ambiguo, piel blanca y ojos como gemas brillantes, intimidantes. Pero a Dean no le hace mella y camina resuelto hacia ella, aterrado más bien por la posibilidad de perder a Sam.

"¡Usé la Palabra de Protección!", protesta a viva voz a sólo unos pasos de distancia.

El ente clava su mirada brillante sobre la persona del cazador, curioso ante la insolencia del intruso.

"Y estás protegido", replica alzando levemente el mentón hacia su interlocutor. Luego, dirige su mirada con disgusto hacia Sam tendido en el suelo, atendido por Castiel. "Él es una abominación".

"¡Es mi hermano!", brama el cazador.

"Lamento eso"

Dean voltea a mirar a Sam y de nuevo a la figura, el gesto decidido.

"Tengo la OTRA Palabra"

El traslúcido rostro del ente cambia en el acto con un respingo.

"No te atrevas…"

"Entonces, ayuda a mi hermano"

El ente se toma el tiempo para tasar al intruso. El cazador, sin embargo, no se amedrenta y le sostiene la mirada, demandante. Entonces ante un gesto de su mano, un círculo se despeja en el suelo de hierba alrededor de Sam. Inmediatamente el cuerpo del joven Winchester se relaja, aliviado. Cas lo acomoda sobre unas rocas.

"Que permanezca dentro de esos límites y nada le sucederá", dice el ente y clava sus ojos altivos de nuevo en Dean. "¿Quién eres?" En un segundo se materializa frente a él, invadiendo su espacio personal, examinando cada centímetro de su rostro con el ceño fruncido a sólo un palmo de distancia. "Tu nombre".

Involuntariamente, Dean contiene la respiración. El poder que emana de aquel ser le eriza el cabello. Súbitamente se encuentra de regreso en la cocina de Bobby y Cas le está amenazando con devolverlo al infierno. Tiene que aclararse la garganta para responder.

"Dean Winchester", dice y de pronto toda la altivez del sujeto se esfuma y se transforma en confusión.

"**Dean**… Winchester", repite remarcando el nombre como si se obligara a tallarlo en su memoria. Dean se pregunta cómo puede mirar aquellos ojos fieros, verde y amarillo, los ojos de un león, y no caer fulminado allí mismo. "No es el tiempo", murmura el ente tan cerca suyo que el cazador siente su tibio aliento contra la mejilla.

"¿P-perdón?"

"Eres humano"

"Bueno,… sí".

El ser lo observa con interés en silencio un instante más.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces?"

La pregunta le devuelve el coraje al cazador al recordarle por qué ha emprendido la aventura hacia la cumbre.

"Necesitamos Gracia. Un montón de Gracia".

El ente se aparta un par de pasos sin quebrar en ningún momento el contacto visual.

"Explica"

Dean toma una gran bocanada de aire antes de contestar, temiendo despertar de alguna manera la ira del ente con lo que tiene que decir. La Palabra podría no ser suficiente esta vez para mantenerlo a salvo.

"Hace algunos años una mujer vino aquí a pedir la gracia de concebir una niña", le cuenta y de inmediato el ente se yergue como si alguien le hubiese atacado de sorpresa con una lanza. En un segundo se ha retirado en dirección al árbol de la misma forma en que antes se acercó, desapareciendo y apareciendo como la bruma alrededor. A ratos a Dean le parece que toda su persona está hecha de esa misma niebla. El ente permanece quieto, la cabeza gacha, el árbol y el flujo de agua a sus espaldas como telón de fondo.

"Lo recuerdo", dice completamente despojado de su arrogancia anterior.

Dean espera a que agregue algo más, pero el sujeto se queda allí, tan sólo mirando el suelo, como si hubiera olvidado la presencia del intruso en sus dominios.

Después de un rato, incómodo por el prolongado silencio, el cazador se atreve a continuar.

"La niña es mi hija ahora"

El ente se toma su tiempo para volver a dirigir su atención al cazador. Y cuando lo hace, una sonrisa contenida juguetea en sus labios. Escalofriante.

"Por supuesto", dice en un susurro.

Realmente turbador.

Dean prosigue, haciendo a un lado la confusión que las reacciones del ser le provocan.

"El asunto es que mi hija, Angie, está en problemas. La Gracia en su interior fue… envenenada".

"Esa Gracia nunca debió haber abandonado este lugar, estuvo mal, fue un robo".

"Sí lo sé, la madre de Angie también lo reconoce así ahora y lo lamenta".

"¡Ese acto trajo deshonra sobre mi persona!".

"Lo siento por ti, pero ahora mi niña necesita reemplazar esa Gracia por nueva, así que…"

"Nunca, NUNCA, había ocurrido un hecho de esa envergadura. No se trató de cualquier clase de robo. ¡Hablamos de Gracia del Cielo! ¡La vergüenza cayó sobre mí!"

Dean suspira, cansado.

"De acuerdo, Sr. Deshonra, todo lo que quieras pero mientras nosotros charlamos aquí, mi hija aún está en peligro. Así que, ¿qué tal si vamos al punto?"

El ente lo mira con intensidad un momento y luego sus labios se curvan mínimamente en la sombra de otra sonrisa.

"Cierto. Tu hija. Angie". El tono de su voz podría ser muy bien sarcasmo así como reverencia, Dean no sabe decirlo con seguridad. "Lo que pides no es posible".

El cazador frunce el ceño, perplejo.

"No lo comprendo", mira alrededor. "Esta es la fuente de su Gracia, ¿no?. La madre de Angie la hurtó de aquí".

"No. Ella sólo tomó una chispa de la Gracia, apenas un reflejo de su poder. De otro modo, hubiera muerto, aún con las Palabras insolentemente guardadas en su boca. Para salvar a tu hija es necesaria, como lo dijiste, una inmensa cantidad de Gracia. Necesitas un contenedor".

Esta vez la confusión es completa para el cazador.

"¿Qué? ¿Hablas de una botella o algo semejante? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Hay que acarrearla. Adentro".

"Bueno…", se toma un segundo para reflexionar, "Entonces, ven con nosotros y acarréala".

"No puedo ayudarte".

"¿Por qué no?"

"No es mi Gracia. Yo sólo soy un Kerub"

Nuevamente Dean se siente desorientado.

"¿Un querubín?", tantea.

"No. Un Kerub"

"Un guardián", interviene por primera vez Castiel, incorporándose desde su posición al lado de Sam. "Alguien que cuida las puertas sagradas. Los persas le otorgaron el nombre de Genio pero es un ángel, servidor de los serafines y querubines que rodean el trono de Dios y comparte la misma naturaleza de fuego purificador con ellos".

"Entonces estás relacionado con las altas esferas", concluye rápidamente Dean.

"Ya no más. Como dije antes, la deshonra…"

"Sí, sí, cayó sobre ti. Amigo, existen muchas historias más tristes que la tuya".

Por un momento los ojos del Kerub brillan hasta el punto de hacer creer al cazador que explotarán en cualquier momento y los freirán a todos. Fuego purificador, se recuerda a sí mismo y se abofetea mentalmente por olvidar ante quién se encuentra. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, el ente se esfuerza en contener su enojo y retomar la compostura.

"No puedo dejar este lugar", dice en tono neutro. "Perdería mi propia Gracia".

"Pero ya lo hiciste", razona Dean "Pusiste a Angie en la Milton House. Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?"

"No, no fui yo", replica y esta vez hay un tinte de emoción en sus palabras. "Mis hermanos lo hicieron".

"Tus… hermanos?"

"La guardia para esta clase de lugar está formada por una tríade. Se supone que nunca deberíamos abandonar el objeto de nuestra misión pero cuando esta mujer vino a nosotros y nos obligó a entregarle la Gracia, alguien tuvo que encargarse de que el fruto de esta situación no cayera en malas manos y esos fueron mis hermanos".

"The Miltons", musita Dean con asombro. Todo encaja entonces. Ángeles sin práctica de humanidad pueden parecer crueles ante los ojos de los hombres. Él mismo ya vivió la experiencia con Cas.

"Desde aquí podemos observar lo que hace la gente del pueblo. Vimos el nacimiento de la niña. Vimos las lágrimas de su madre cuando fue abandonada por los suyos. Y su felicidad también. Entonces, Ellos vinieron por el bebé. Era lógico que sucediera algún día. Mis hermanos abandonaron su gracia aquí y se convirtieron en mortales después de usar el restante de su poder para salvar a la niña", mira a Dean, "Angie". Y sigue luego su relato concentrándose en un punto en el infinito. "Prepararon un lugar para protegerla. Yo ayudé proveyendo los suplementos humanos desde aquí. Mis hermanos venían por ellos a la base de esta montaña", la tristeza cruza sus ojos como un relámpago y desaparece de inmediato. "Un día se fueron y no regresaron. Nunca más supe de ellos".

El cazador y Cas intercambian miradas desde la distancia, obviamente en la disyuntiva de decirle la verdad sobre sus compañeros al Kerub. Sin necesidad de palabras, ambos llegan a la conclusión de que no es el momento más apropiado para hacerlo. Dean se vuelve de nuevo hacia el guardián y se aclara la garganta con un breve carraspeo antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

"¿Por qué... por qué no trajeron a Angie a la montaña? Quiero decir, aquí nadie podría alcanzarla"

"Ella es humana, carne y huesos. Una pequeña criatura con un gran poder en su interior, pero aún así una humana".

El panorama es desalentador entonces. Dean siente cómo su ánimo comienza a descender en caída libre muy a su pesar.

"Necesita la Gracia", dice y es casi una súplica.

"Lo sé. Pero soy el último de la tríade. Así que, como podrás entender, no soy yo quien puede acarrearla".

Sin proponérselo Dean mira a Cas de reojo y el guardián adivina su pensamiento.

"Él no puede"

"Es un ángel"

"Ningún ángel puede porque esta impresionante Gracia…" el kerub contempla la niebla a su alrededor con clara admiración. "…pertenece a otra clase de ángel".

Dean no se rinde.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está el propietario?"

"Yo… no lo sé"

El cazador le dirige una mirada de sospecha. Ha conocido suficientes criaturas extrañas en su vida y sabe muy bien que aún los ángeles no siempre dicen la verdad completa. Y algo en su interior le advierte que eso ocurre con el que tiene al frente.

"¿Sabes? Aún puedo usar la otra Palabra".

"Digo la verdad!", protesta el otro. "Hubo un tiempo en que se les pidió que bajaran a la Tierra porque vendrían días en que la humanidad debería enfrentar tantos peligros que su presencia sería necesaria para prevenir la extinción. Nadie sabe dónde se encuentran ahora. Ninguno de ellos".

"Entonces, ¿éste no es el único?"

"No. Hay otros lugares semejantes, en el mar, en el desierto, bajo el hielo, resguardados por tríades de Kerubs. Yo sólo conozco éste. Nunca me he movido de aquí. No puedo decirte dónde está él y no puedo acarrear su Gracia conmigo".

El desaliento cae como una cortina sobre el rostro del cazador, tan visible que el mismo Kerub puede notarlo.

"Pero…", agrega entonces y Dean dirige su atención de inmediato hacia él.

"Pero, ¿qué?"

"Ciertas personas podrían hacerlo"

"¿Ciertas personas como quién?"

El guardián le clava la mirada y sonríe de esa manera sospechosa que está comenzando a patearle a Dean en las bolas.

"Gente escogida por el Cielo"

El cazador saca cuentas un momento.

"Como… ¿recipientes de arcángeles?"

"Dean…", salta Castiel desde atrás.

"Calla, Cas". Mira de nuevo al guardián. "¿Bien?"

"Tú lo has dicho".

"Soy el recipiente de Michael, el elegido. Maté a la Gran Ramera y a un Arcángel y aún tengo mis ojos buenos. ¿Puedo hacerlo?"

La sonrisa del guardián se mantiene si es que no se hace más grande.

"Sí, puedes". Pero enseguida, como si recordara algo, su rostro se llena de preocupación. "Pero, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que..." se frena en seco y se muerde los labios como impidiendo que salgan de ellos palabras inadecuadas. "Podrías no estar preparado".

Cas se adelanta sin poderse contener más tiempo.

"La gracia de Angie está pervertida ahora, Dean. Es demasiado poderosa. Y tú no eres…" duda un segundo. "… no eres un ángel. Eres sólo un humano".

El guardián lo mira, perplejo.

"Es un Servidor del Cielo".

"¿Lo escuchaste?" arremete Dean volteando hacia el ángel. "¿No recuerdas que tú mismo me arrancaste una promesa? ¿acerca de servir al Cielo y sus Ángeles? Eso cuenta para algo ¿verdad?", pero le entra una pequeña duda y se vuelve hacia el guardián. "¿Verdad?"

"Así es".

"¿Lo ves?"

Cas mueve su cabeza con desazón.

"Esto no es sabio, Dean"

"Yo nunca he sido sabio, Cas". Dean lo mira, intrigado por la actitud del ángel. "¿Cuál es tu problema, amigo?"

Con un gesto de exasperación, Cas lo toma del brazo y lo aleja unos pasos del Kerub.

"¡Es demasiado para ti!"

"Bueno, gracias por el voto de confianza, pero el querubín aquí dice que…"

"¡Cállate y escúchame, Dean!" estalla Cas y vuelve a bajar la voz cuando se da cuenta que ha llamado la atención de Sam quien levanta débilmente su cabeza hacia ellos. "¿Sabes…?" empieza, duda, se humedece los labios y arremete de nuevo. "¿Sabes cuándo ocurrió todo esto?".

"Angie tiene ocho años, así que…"

"¡No me refiero a eso!"

"Cas, cálmate. Qué susceptible. Te va a subir la presión".

"¿Sabes cuándo apareció este lugar?"

Dean se tensa.

"¿Es esta información directamente relevante para salvar a Angie?"

"Bueno,… no, pero…"

"Entonces, no me importa. Él dice que puedo, así que lo haré. Punto"

"Pero, ¡Dean!"

"¡Cas!"

Un carraspeo de parte del guardián les hace voltear al unísono hacia él.

"Pensé que tenías prisa"

Dean le dirige una mirada reprobadora a su amigo.

"Sí, la tengo".

Dean regresa con el guardián y Cas con Sam. El joven Winchester ha seguido la conversación lo mejor que ha podido desde su posición. Aún siente algo de mareo y sus piernas y brazos aún se niegan a obedecer con propiedad, pero por lo demás ha desaparecido el malestar en su cabeza y músculos. Mira a Cas a su lado. El ángel tiene el rostro descompuesto por la preocupación.

"Cas, ¿qué sucede?"

"Es un error. Tu hermano es un maldito testarudo".

Sam suelta un bufido.

"Dime algo nuevo", el ángel ni siquiera parece haberle escuchado "¿Cas?"

Castiel mira el suelo mientras intenta calmarse.

"Es sólo una sospecha, pero si es verdad…" sacude la cabeza. "lo que tu hermano va a ser es riesgoso."

El corazón de Sam tiembla en su pecho.

"¿Que… que tan riesgoso?"

"Quizás tu hermano nunca regrese".

Sam dirige su mirada hacia Dean. Su hermano asciende entre la hierba tras la figura luminosa hacia el gran árbol en el centro del escenario. Intenta ponerse de pie torpemente. No puede dejar que Dean haga alguna tontería. Cas lo detiene obligándolo a tomar asiento nuevamente junto a él.

"Si vas, arderás", le recuerda y Sam tiene que conformarse sólo con observar cómo su hermano se dirige a un futuro incierto.

Arriba, Dean y el Kerub han llegado a pasos del árbol. El guardián invita al cazador a colocarse frente al tronco que completa el ancho de una casa mediana y él mismo se coloca a un costado, flanqueándolo. En el centro, hay un grabado.

"¡Oye! ¡Conozco esto!", reconoce Dean. "Es lo que Angie escribió en la tierra".

"Es el Nombre", dice el guardián.

"¿El nombre del no-ángel?" de pronto se percata de la admiración con que el ente lo contempla desde su lugar "Deja de mirarme así, amigo"

El guardián baja la mirada enseguida.

"Perdón", se disculpa, "Es sólo que… pocas personas en el mundo tomarían este riesgo. Es… impresionante"

"Bueno,… gracias… creo". Vuelve a concentrarse en el sello que tiene al frente. "Entonces, ¿ahora qué?"

"Pon tu mano allí", le señala el ente y Dean obedece colocando su mano derecha en el centro del dibujo. "…y dí la Palabra".

"¿Qué?"

"Dí la Palabra", insiste el Kerub.

"¿La Otra Palabra?"

"Sí. La otra Palabra".

Dios, había pasado toda la tarde repasándola, se había dormido con ella en la boca buscando marcarla a fuego en su memoria. Pero ahora, no estaba seguro de poder pronunciarla con propiedad. Se humedece los labios mientras vuelve a mencionarla en su mente y abre la boca, dispuesto a dejarla salir. Pero lo que resulta no parece una palabra. Es más un sonido, una melodía profunda y melodiosa, más prolongada de lo parecía en la voz de la madre de Angie. A su alrededor, las ramas del árbol y la hierba se curvan ante su eco y permanecen así hasta que se extingue la última reverberación.

Por un momento, parece que no pasa nada.

Dean frunce el ceño, en cierta medida defraudado.

"De acuerdo. ¿Y ahora?"

El Kerub no está.

"Hey, ¿querubín? ¿Dónde…?" y entonces una pequeña fisura brillante aparece lentamente en el centro del sello "¿Qué dem…?"

La fisura se hace más grande y más brillante cada vez y de pronto le estalla en el rostro. Por un instante, Dean cree que ha fallado y ha muerto porque no siente su cuerpo y todo alrededor es luz. Se ahoga en luz. Está en el aire. Puede ver el mundo que se abre a sus pies. Cruza el océano y contempla pueblos en todos los continentes, millones de almas entrelazadas, sufriendo, amando. Siente una reconfortante calidez con la bondad de sus corazones y se asquea con la maldad. En su mano tiene una espada y está dispuesto a usarla.

"¡Dean…!"

Ve al hombre salir de las cavernas, cambiar su entorno para sobrevivir, y cruzar los mares y conquistar tierras que no le pertenecen. Presencia las grandes tormentas, contempla el movimiento de los continentes que surgen y se hunden con la misma facilidad.

"¿Puedes oírme? ¡Dean!"

Oh, Dios. Va a estallar, está seguro.

Ve a Castiel aparecer frente a él, los brazos extendidos, buscando aferrarlo. Sabe que está asustado por él. Quiere decirle que va a estallar y abre la boca para hacerlo pero entonces, apenas deja salir el primer sonido, el ángel sale disparado por los aires hasta caer a los pies de Sam, Sammy, su Sammy a quien ve a la edad de tres años en medio de una de sus pataletas, a los diez descubriendo el trabajo de su padre, a los catorce intentando hablarle a una niña en su clase, a los 23 muriendo en sus brazos… Dean intenta cerrar los ojos y no puede porque no tiene. Las escenas continúan y se solapan una con la otra, lo bueno y lo malo, la alegría y la pena. Siente furia frente a la sangre de demonio en sus venas y la espada aparece en su mano de nuevo, y al mismo tiempo su corazón se colma de compasión por el de su hermano, extraviado y dolido, dos Sam, Sammy y Sam, cordura y locura, el fuego del infierno, el instante de la libertad. Le huele el azufre en la piel y el miedo en su espíritu. Si hubiera sabido, Sammy, si hubiera sabido, no hubiera sido tan severo contigo.

Sam está en medio del círculo.

"¿…Dean?"

"Está bien, Sammy. Todo estará bien".

Abre las alas enormes y blancas en un par de movimientos, envolviéndolo todo, y luego el mundo se vuelve niebla y desaparece ante sus ojos.

* * *

Continuará…


	23. Another kind of angel

**23**

**Another kind of angel**

* * *

Despierta en el Impala, en el asiento trasero, arrullado por el vaivén del vehículo sobre la carretera. Sam conduce y Castiel está sobre él, vigilándolo con preocupación, muy dentro de su espacio personal.

"¿Cómo está?", pregunta Sam desde adelante.

"Despierto", contesta el ángel sin quitarle la vista de encima al cazador.

"Y… ¿cómo estás tú?"

"Estoy bien".

Dean tiene la tentación de reír.

"Orgullo herido" farfulla y siente como si lo dijera otra persona.

Cas luce algo ofendido.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Tienes el orgullo herido. Puedo verlo".

El ángel se retira de su campo de visión con movimientos medidos, la mirada alerta, estableciendo una prudente distancia.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", le pregunta como si hiciese una fría evaluación de daños.

El cazador no sabe bien qué responderle. La sensación le es ajena, su cuerpo y su mente parecen haber emprendido caminos diferentes.

"Exprimido", responde finalmente e intenta incorporarse en el asiento donde lo han recostado en algún momento del que no tiene conciencia. Por la ventanilla ve pasar los postes de electricidad y los árboles de una vieja carretera. Ni señas de la gran montaña. "¿Adónde vamos?"

"Dijiste al norte", le informa Sam, las manos firmes en el volante. "Así que, vamos al norte"

"¿Yo dije eso?"

"Uhu"

Rebusca en su memoria pero no hay nada más que una niebla tan blanca como la que han dejado atrás.

"No sé por qué lo dije". De pronto se da cuenta que el ángel no le ha apartado la vista de encima, vigilante. "Entonces, resultó". Cas le responde con un ligero asentimiento. "¿Por qué tan serio, entonces?"

El ángel habla midiendo sus palabras.

"Lucías muy... impresionante".

Y apenas lo ha dicho, Dean lo vive todo de nuevo en capas superpuestas sobre un microsegundo: la sorpresa, el conocimiento absoluto, el dominio sobre la materia; el éxtasis y la agonía del poder en su interior. La estática aún perdura en sus oídos.

"¿Sí? Wow", se pasa una mano por el cabello intentando disimular el temblor que lo recorre. "Me habría gustado verlo". Con gesto cansado, se endereza por completo en el asiento. "Bueno, ¿dónde está el Manual del Usuario, Cas?"

El ángel baja por un momento la guardia, confundido por la pregunta.

"¿Cuál manual?"

"Creo que quiere saber cómo funciona esa cosa que tiene adentro", interviene Sam.

"Gracias, Sammy. Tú siempre tan perspicaz", y al ángel, "Sí, eso es. ¿Cómo funciona?"

"No existe ningún manual de ese tipo, Dean", responde Cas, aún confuso. "Sólo debes dejar que se canalice. Pero, por ahora, deberías mantenerlo oculto. Al menos hasta que encontremos un lugar seguro donde puedas practicar".

"Mantenerlo oculto", repite con un mohín burlesco. "Suena fácil".

"Tiene razón, Dean", le habla Sam de nuevo. "Meg vio la luz de la gracia de Angie cuando ella trató de sanarme. No queremos que ellos sepan de ti por ahora".

"¿Por qué no? Soy una especie de bomba nuclear, ¿verdad? Podemos caerles encima en el momento en que lo deseemos".

"Claro", ironiza Sam. "Porque sabes exactamente cómo y qué hacer con la Gracia que llevas dentro".

Repentinamente, a modo de una tormenta tropical, el rostro del cazador pierde todo atisbo de broma y se endurece de tal manera que hasta el viejo vehículo disminuye el ruido de su motor.

"Tal vez", dice en un tono tan frío que el cabello de Sam se eriza en su raíz. "¿Quieres un ensayo?". El volante del Impala se torna un hierro candente que Sam se ve obligado a soltar. Sin embargo, el vehículo continúa por la carretera sin desviarse un ápice de su carril.

"¡Basta, Dean!", advierte el ángel aunque mantiene la distancia con el cazador. "¡Esto no es un juego!".

Dean lo deja. Sam pone sus manos de regreso sobre el volante justo a tiempo para evitar un derrape. No hay seña en él de lo que acaba de ocurrir, ni siquiera un pequeño tizne de quemadura.

Atrás, Dean se lleva una mano a los ojos, el temblor de su cuerpo ahora completamente evidente. Dios. ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? El ángel se le acerca y toca su hombro.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sólo... dame un minuto". Alza la vista hacia Cas y falsea una media sonrisa. "Esta cosa es un poco abrumadora. ¿Cómo lo haces?".

Cas reconoce su esfuerzo por simular normalidad, pero también nota que en sus ojos el color se arremolina como si dentro de ellos existiese un huracán presto a desatarse.

"Deberías reposar otro poco", le aconseja con calma y lo empuja suavemente de regreso a la posición horizontal en que se encontraba antes.

"De acuerdo", concede Dean, demasiado rápido para la tranquilidad de los otros dos, y cierra los ojos. Si tan sólo pudiese encontrar algo de silencio. Aún así, con un largo suspiro, deja que su cuerpo, ese extraño envase de carne que le parece tan ajeno a momentos, se relaje tendido a lo largo del asiento.

Sam le echa una mirada rápida a su hermano desde el asiento del conductor antes de volver a concentrarse en la carretera. Dean luce en paz y él apenas puede creerlo después de todo lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas horas.

"Cas", llama al ángel, haciéndole una seña para que se asome hacia adelante. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Que tu hermano es un idiota".

"Eso ya lo sabíamos", concuerda, "pero... ¿va a estar bien?"

Cas observa el sube y baja de la respiración del cazador rendido al agotamiento.

"Yo diría que lo está llevando en forma bastante aceptable", concluye. "Está manipulando un gran poder. Podría ser peor".

"Sí, tienes razón", concuerda, deseando creerle con todas sus fuerzas. "Espera un poco. ¿Cómo es que no estoy hecho polvo? Quiero decir, estoy apenas a un metro de distancia de él. Debería estar muerto".

"Quizás te ha sanado".

Sam niega con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Aún siento la necesidad en mí".

"Entonces, debe haber extendido la protección que el Kerub te concedió momentáneamente".

"¿Algo así como un escudo móvil?"

"Tal vez".

Se mantienen en silencio por unos momentos mientras devoran la carretera hacia el norte como lo ha ordenado Dean. Pronto deberán detenerse en algún motel. Ha sido una jornada difícil, y extraña, para los tres.

"Cas ... éste aún es mi hermano, ¿verdad?"

Castiel observa la figura que duerme profundamente en el asiento trasero del Impala.

"Sí".

"Y esta Gracia que está acarreando le pertenece a una criatura poderosa".

"Sí". Inclina la cabeza, curioso. "¿Qué deseas saber, Sam?"

"Es... Es sólo que Dean... bueno,..." busca la mirada del ángel en el espejo retrovisor. "Él es sólo un humano, ¿cómo... cómo puede hacer esto y continuar vivo?"

"Es el recipiente de Michael", cuando lo dice, Sam no puede verle el rostro. "El Kerub dijo que era suficiente".

"Pero tú no crees eso, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué no?" intenta sonar convencido sin mucho éxito. "De alguna manera, tu hermano siempre termina involucrado en situaciones increíbles e insanas, como ésta. No debería sorprenderte".

"Sí, pero... Cas", lo busca por el espejo retrovisor. "Cas, mírame", el ángel se vuelve y encuentra el reflejo de sus ojos inquisidores en el espejo. "Díme la verdad. Tú no lo crees, ¿verdad?"

"¿Pueden ustedes dos bajar el tono, por favor?", resuena la voz enfadada del cazador, repentinamente despierto. "Hay demasiado ruido". Se lleva una mano al puente de su nariz mientras se incorpora en el asiento.

Sam y el ángel comparten una mirada de inquietud.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", inquiere Castiel.

"No puedo entender lo que dicen".

"¿Nosotros?"

"No"

"¿Quiénes entonces?"

Dean se cubre los oídos.

"Dean, quiénes?", insiste el ángel mientras Sam se tensa en el asiento del conductor.

"Todos ellos"

"¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"¡Todos lo que están gritando en mis oídos! ¡Silencio!", reclama y se lleva sorpresivamente una mano al pecho. "Voy a eruptar"

"¡Dean!" protesta Sam con un mohín de disgusto. "¡Vamos! ¡Pensé que hablabas en serio!"

"Hablo en serio", replica el cazador y su expresión acompaña a sus palabras. "Ya no encajo en este cuerpo".

"Deberías volver a descansar", le aconseja Castiel mientras tiende una mano hacia Dean con la intención de empujarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez se detiene antes de tocarlo, alarmado por el semblante de su amigo. "¿Dean?"

"Es porque aún no es tiempo", balbucea.

"Dean, cálmate".

El cazador lo ignora y a cambio voltea hacia la ventanilla, su atención capturada por algo allá afuera que el ángel no logra identificar.

"Están clamando por ayuda", continúa Dean y Cas ve cómo alza su mano derecha y la empuña como si llevara una espada en ella. "Debería estar allí", susurra el cazador, absorto en la visión de su puño.

Cas se inclina sobre el oído de Sam con urgencia apenas contenida.

"Toma el primer desvío que encuentres", le ordena.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No estoy seguro aún. Sólo date prisa"

Sam rastrea el camino en busca del desvío pero no hay ninguno a la vista aún. Siente el peso de Cas recostado contra el respaldo de su asiento. El ángel se mantiene tan alejado de Dean como se lo permite el apretado espacio del Impala. Sería divertido si no fuera por la máscara escalofriante que luce el rostro de su hermano, los ojos fijos ahora en su persona.

"¿Sucede algo?", se fuerza a preguntar, vigilándolo a través del retrovisor.

"Apestas", escupe asqueado el cazador.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Azufre".

Sam siente que la sangre se le hiela en las venas. Traga con dificultad mientras se obliga a despegar la vista del reflejo de Dean en el espejo y centrarse en el camino. ¿Dónde está el maldito desvío?

Finalmente, tras una curva, aparece la entrada hacia un camino de gravilla. Sam da vuelta el volante con presteza. De inmediato, Dean reacciona.

"Detén el auto", dice apretando los dientes.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Detén el auto!"

Sam pisa los frenos abruptamente y cuando levanta la vista, tras el envión, Dean ya no está en el asiento trasero.

Él y Castiel descienden de inmediato del auto. Dean se encuentra unos metros atrás, de pie en medio de la carretera.

"¿Qué está haciendo?", quiere saber Sam y hace la intentona de correr en dirección a su hermano, sin tener muy claro de qué serviría, pero Castiel se lo impide agarrándolo con fuerza de un brazo.

"Déjame a mí", dice y sin esperar la reacción de Sam, se dirige con cautela hacia la figura del cazador plantada sobre el asfalto. "¿Dean?"

"Estás asustado de mí" le habla con la vista fija en el horizonte y enseguida bufa. "¡Dios! ¡Yo estoy asustado de mí!". Mira a Cas de arriba abajo. "¿Debería conseguir una de esas gabardinas ahora?", se ríe de su chiste sin gracia.

"Necesitamos regresar al auto". El cazador lo ignora. Hay un cosquilleo eléctrico en el ambiente y el ángel lo siente en la yema de sus dedos. Lo intenta de nuevo. "Vamos, Dean. Tienes que..."

"Puedo sentirla", dice de pronto.

"¿A Angie?… ¿Qué sientes?"

"Dolor. Está sufriendo. Se encuentra en peligro". Dean ladea la cabeza como suele hacerlo Cas cuando está tratando de descifrar un misterio. "Ella es el peligro". Un resplandor blanquecino obliga al ángel a dirigir su atención hacia el final de las mangas en la chaqueta de Dean. "Es… repugnante". Por debajo del borde, las manos del cazador han comenzado a brillar y el ángel, con pánico, comprende. Dean va a irse, va a desaparecer y entonces ocurrirá cualquier cosa, medio mundo puede explotar con él.

"¡No! ¡No es así!" exclama y avanza temerariamente hasta que ambos quedan frente a frente. "¡Dean, regresa! ¡Ahora!"

Y de repente el cazador clava su mirada en él, el verde de sus ojos como dos dagas color esmeralda apuntándole con fiereza. No necesita hablar para hacerle saber que no desea recomendaciones de un simple ángel de batallón, carne de cañón. Cas, a su pesar, tiembla. Y entonces la Gracia crece y se expande en el cuerpo humano de Dean como la primera vez, no, peor, más fuerte, más poderosa. A los costados del camino, los árboles se comban doblegados por una fuerza invisible, el pavimento bajo sus pies se convierte en polvo en el área de un círculo perfecto, el Impala da un brinco sobre sus neumáticos y avanza un par de metros con el impulso de la onda, Sam cae al suelo, el ambiente se llena de electricidad, zumban los oídos, las nubes se abren en el cielo.

Castiel se ancla al suelo con toda su energía mientras el asombroso poder lo atraviesa y sigue su camino. De reojo puede ver a Sam poniéndose de pie, intentando acercarse, pero es inútil porque cae de nuevo sin fuerzas, a cuatro manos en el suelo. Cas no puede ayudarlo esta vez. Necesita concentrarse en Dean. El cazador está alzando sus brazos, las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba como dos antorchas de luz blanca. Tiene la tentación de arrojársele encima y obligarlo a bajarlos de nuevo a la fuerza, pero sabe que no conseguiría mucho más que la última vez si no es terminar en el otro extremo del planeta.

"¡Lo que ves es Meg, no Angie!", le grita en el rostro, como un entrenador a su protegido. "Angie es dulce, ¿recuerdas? Y le gustan los gatos, ella cuida bien de Iosephus, y canta y ríe con tus bromas y tú le regalaste una muñeca y una chaqueta verde que ella no se quita jamás. ¡Te necesita! ¡Ella te ama y tú la amas a ella!". Siente el ardor irradiar desde el cuerpo del cazador amenazando con convertirlo en cenizas, pero no se aleja. "¿Recuerdas eso?" y tiene que apretar los dientes para no escupir alguno de los juramentos que ha aprendido del cazador, presa de la frustración. "¡DEAN!"

"Es mi hija", dice al fin el otro y cuando lo hace, es la voz del hombre que recogió una niña y un gato el invierno pasado.

"¡Sí, lo es! ¡Demonios!".

En un primer momento, Dean luce perdido. La luz que proviene de su persona se hace más intensa a cada momento, saltan chispas en el aire alrededor, los cables eléctricos estallan en los postes. Se mira las manos volteándolas de lado a lado, intentando comprender.

"¡Voy a explotar!"

"¡No! ¡Mírame! ¡MÍRAME!" el cazador le obedece y se concentra en el rostro del ángel. "¡Tienes que tomar el control! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Dean! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! Recuerda a Angie. ¡Estás en esto por ella! Por tu hija".

Dean le mantiene la mirada un instante y luego vuelve a concentrarse en sus manos.

"De acuerdo".

Y entonces las nubes se mueven de nuevo en libertad, los oídos dejan de zumbar y el rostro del cazador adquiere una expresión serena. El silencio se adueña del lugar y Castiel puede soltar el aire de sus pulmones que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

"Estoy mareado", declara el cazador.

Cas alarga un brazo hacia él con la intención de prestarle ayuda pero Dean lo esquiva.

"No me toques", le advierte y emprende el camino de regreso al Impala cuidando cada uno de sus pasos. "Arderías".

Sam lo deja pasar también sin atreverse a acortar la distancia que lo separa de su hermano. Sólo cuando el cazador se deja caer pesadamente en el asiento trasero, va y se instala tras el volante. Castiel ocupa el asiento del copiloto esta vez. Sam prueba el encendido y el característico ronroneo del motor del Impala cubre el silencio.

"Hay una granja. Allá.", señala Dean con el dedo hacia algún punto en el frente. "Vamos"

Sam obedece y mientras maniobra para enderezar el vehículo, le echa un último vistazo a la carretera hecha polvo a sus espaldas.

"No sé qué explicación va a dar la policía respecto a eso".

* * *

Sorprendentemente, la granja está debidamente preparada para recibirlos. Se encuentra abandonada, eso es seguro. Pero a pesar de su aspecto destartalado, su interior rebosa de buena salud. En la cocina hay un refrigerador con víveres de toda clase, incluido Pie de manzana fresco que Dean no tarda en dar de baja. Sam lo observa, sentado a la mesa, él mismo con una porción de su ensalada favorita frente a él de la que aún no es capaz de probar un bocado. Dean actúa como si hubiera olvidado la razón por la cual se hallan detenidos allí.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", le pregunta viéndole terminar su tercer plato.

"Nunca estuve mejor", responde el cazador con la boca llena de Pie y enseguida coge su vaso y bebe lo que queda de su gaseosa sólo para volver a llenarlo de la nada con un movimiento de su dedo índice con el que marca el nivel hasta donde lo quiere ver cubierto.

Sam le echa un vistazo a Cas, instalado a espaldas de Dean, de pie contra la pared y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como lo ha estado desde que terminó de dar su ronda de vigilancia. El ángel no parece muy contento con la situación.

"Hum, Dean…", decide hablar Sam. "respecto del asunto de ocultarse… ¿no crees que deberías ser un poco más cuidadoso?"

"¿Te refieres a…?"

Sam hace una seña con su mano indicando la mesa, la granja y su alrededor.

"Me refiero a esto. ¿No es un poco... notorio?"

"No te preocupes. No nos verán"

"¡Pero estás usando demasiada Gracia! ¡Por supuesto que nos verán!"

"No pueden. No se los permito".

"Pero…"

"No pueden", lo corta levantando el dedo índice para remarcar lo dicho. "Punto". Se lleva una mano al pecho con un gesto de dolor. "Oh no. No de nuevo".

"¿Qué pasa?", se alarma Sam. "¿Es la Gracia?"

"Es eso o comí mucho Pie". Se echa hacia atrás arrastrando la silla con él. "¡Dios!", se queja inclinándose hacia adelante. "¡Esto es tan molesto!", y entonces desaparece.

Sam se pone de pie, al borde del pánico.

"¡Dónde se fue!"

Castiel abandona su posición y avanza hacia la silla vacía en busca de algún rastro de su escencia. Lo encuentra y mira a través de la ventana.

"Afuera", y desaparece a su vez.

Cuando Sam alcanza la puerta, el ángel va detrás de Dean manteniendo una distancia constante entre los dos. Caminan hacia el cerco que delimita el campo. El cazador voltea y le habla y Cas le responde mientras ambos avanzan. Sam no alcanza a escuchar las palabras desde el lugar en que se encuentra (y que, por cierto, no piensa abandonar), pero a ratos suenan enfadadas de parte del ángel y burlescas de parte de su hermano. Se detienen. Dean está riendo descaradamente. Cas le reprende, todo su lenguaje corporal lo deja de manifiesto. La risa muere en los labios del cazador. Ha comenzado a brillar. Sam siente que las entrañas se hacen un nudo en su interior. Cas decide avanzar, pero al mismo tiempo que da el primer paso hacia Dean, éste se deja caer de rodillas y posa su mano derecha en el suelo. Allí donde se produce el contacto, la tierra se comba con un sonido apagado, se ilumina y hierba fresca surge alrededor; las plantas florecen y lo que sea que ha salido de Dean se expande hasta los troncos secos alrededor de la casa y éstos reverdecen, crían ramas y dan fruto.

"Oh. Mi. Dios", exclama Sam boquiabierto.

La onda expansiva continúa y pasa por debajo de la casona, rozando los zapatos de Sam. Por un momento, la noche se hace día. Cuando alcanza el granero, el Impala guardado allí por la noche prorrumpe en una sonora fiesta de bocinazos y luces intermitentes. Luego, todo se calma. Incluido Dean.

El cazador se pone de pie, con esfuerzo, pero claramente aliviado y camina de regreso a la casa, Castiel pisándole los talones. Pasa delante de Sam hacia el interior sin prestarle atención, hasta dejarse caer como un saco de patatas en el sofá. La chimenea se enciende al instante.

Cas se detiene en la puerta.

"Haré la guardia", dice antes que Sam pueda preguntarle nada y desaparece.

Adentro, Dean continúa en el sofá, mirando sin ver las llamas en el hueco de la chimenea. Apenas Sam entra en la sala, le señala con un gesto vago de su mano hacia la habitación más próxima.

"Ve allá. Duerme".

Sam sigue la dirección que ha indicado Dean. La habitación ha sido preparada como el resto del edificio. Hay una cama a todas vistas confortable, una buena lámpara de mesa y sobre la mesita de noche hay un par de libros. ¡Como si fuera a poder concentrarse en leer esa noche! Mira a su hermano que aún continúa absorto en la visión de la chimenea.

"¿Y tú?"

"Tengo que pensar".

"Bueno, podemos pensar juntos"

"Necesitas dormir"

"No estoy cansado"

"Sí, lo estás", dice y es lo último de lo que tiene conciencia Sam hasta que despierta a la mañana siguiente, cómodo y abrigado, envuelto en las mantas de la cama.

"Demonios".

Sale de entre las ropas como una exhalación. El sofá está vacío, la sala silenciosa. El fuego hace mucho que se ha extinguido. Se apresura en salir al exterior. Allí, Cas observa el sitio donde se posó la mano del cazador la noche anterior. Entre la hierba se asoma un sello que, aún de día, emite una gran luminosidad. Sam lo reconoce como aquel que Angie instauró como defensa en la casa donde se refugiaban y que él se encargó de sabotear. Un ramalazo de culpabilidad cruza su corazón y le recuerda que si están en esa situación ahora es por su culpa.

"¿Dónde está Dean?", pregunta al ángel.

Cas le señala con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el nuevo huerto de la granja. Allí está el cazador, de pie, al medio de todo. De cuando en cuando mueve un brazo o ambos en el aire. Parece un demente en crisis o un artista en proceso de creación.

"¿Qué hace?"

"Juega"

Dean desaparece y reaparece al instante siguiente en otro sector del huerto. Toca un árbol y éste se eleva en el aire con raíces y todo. Mueve una mano y la hierba se ordena en espiral alrededor. Está componiendo un paisaje surrealista. Sam no puede evitar sonreír ante eso, divertido.

"Parece que Dalí ha logrado el control". Castiel asiente, muy serio. "Eso es bueno, ¿no?". El ángel no contesta. "¿Cas? ¿Sucede algo?"

"Nada"

"Sí, seguro", ironiza, comenzando a preocuparse de nuevo. "Cas, es mi hermano, cualquier cosa que esté sucediendo, tengo derecho a saberlo".

El ángel respira profundo, aún sin despegar su atención del cazador en el huerto.

"Dean está comenzando a sentirse cómodo".

Sam se sorprende.

"De nuevo, ¿no es eso bueno?"

"Es peligroso, Sam".

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya te lo he dicho"

Dean se materializa frente a ellos con un sonido de telas combatiendo el viento.

"Es hora. Necesito que vengas conmigo", le dice a Castiel, ignorando a su hermano.

"Yo voy también", salta Sam de inmediato y la mirada de Dean se clava en él, fría, calculadora.

"No"

Sam se vuelve a Castiel.

"No me dejarás aquí".

El ángel suspira, un tinte de compasión en su expresión.

"No puedo llevarte"

"¡Por qué!"

"Será una dura batalla, Sam, y tú no estás en condiciones de enfrentarla".

Sam aprieta los labios con rabia en un mohín de tozudez, digno de un niño caprichoso de cinco años.

"Lo juro, si me dejas aquí, beberé la sangre de cada demonio en este Estado y los seguiré a ustedes dos de todas maneras. Sabes que puedo hacerlo".

"¿Cuál es el punto, Sam?", replica Dean dejando asomar la fanfarronería de su personalidad habitual. "¿Piensas que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo?"

"Al menos sé cómo hacerlo sin tostar la mitad del planeta", contesta a su vez Sam y se vuelve hacia el ángel. "¿Cas?"

Pero a Castiel no le corresponde tomar la decisión. Voltea hacia Dean en busca de su respuesta y éste acoge silenciosamente su requerimiento. El cazador mira a su hermano por unos momentos. Sam siente cómo aquellos ojos verdes , brillantes como esmeraldas, lo traspasan como cuchillas.

"Estás débil", dice finalmente. "Necesitas ser restaurado". Extiende un brazo hacia su hermano pero éste se hace a un lado, evitándolo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a sanarte. No más sangre de demonio para ti"

En un segundo Sam vuelve a ver ante sus ojos a Angie, su boca abierta, el verde de sus ojos transformado en una película blanca y las delgadas venas violáceas sobre su cuello.

"No", y su respuesta hace que Dean enarque las cejas en sorpresa. "Si lo haces, puedo drenar demasiada de tu Gracia. Angie primero. Luego,… veremos".

Sam siente cómo su hermano, o lo que sea que es ahora, lo lee como si diese vueltas las páginas de un diario.

"De acuerdo", dice. "Pero necesitarás algo de refuerzo"

Antes que Sam pueda evitarlo, la mano del cazador se ha posado sobre su cabeza y lo que sea que está haciendo en él lo pone enfermo, lo obliga a caer de rodillas, sin fuerzas para sostenerse.

Castiel se acerca a ellos, preocupado.

"Dean, necesitas tener cuidado…"

Entonces el cazador se vuelve sorpresivamente hacia el ángel y hace lo mismo que con Sam. Castiel siente como si un huracán fluyera dentro de él. Se mira las manos y él también ha comenzado a brillar. Las voces del cielo cantan en sus oídos. Cierra los ojos disfrutando el momento, la sensación de haber regresado al hogar. Pero no dura mucho. El silencio se hace de pronto y es que Dean ha retirado su mano y se encuentra ahora a cierta distancia, mirando a la lejanía.

Castiel se obliga a romper la inmovilidad de su cuerpo.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunta a Sam y éste, poniéndose de pie con su ayuda, asiente.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Creo que nos ha bendecido"

Dean voltea hacia ellos.

"Tenemos que ir al norte", declara.

Sam mira hacia el granero donde descansa el Impala, dudoso, débil aún.

"Uh… Bien. ¿Conducirás tú está vez?"

Dean mira a Sam y sonríe.

"Conduciré", dice. "Pero no necesitaremos el auto".

Continuará…


	24. For my little girl

**24**

**For my little girl.**

* * *

Sam tiene miedo.

Cada poro de su piel reacciona ante la percepción del invisible ejército de demonios alrededor. El sulfuro de la sangre fresca está en todas partes. Contempla los ruinosos edificios al frente suyo en una zona semiabandonada de una ciudad norteña cuyo nombre no alcanza a descubrir. El viaje ha sido nada más que un parpadeo, mucho más suave y ligero que en las manos de Castiel. Dean está a su derecha, muy erguido, mientras sus ojos verdes y brillantes escanean el área aparentemente desierta.

"¿Dónde estamos?", se atreve a preguntar incapaz de orientarse aún.

"En el Reino de Meg", le responde Dean con voz profunda y pausada y por un momento, Sam tiene la sensación de que el miedo en sus entrañas no se debe a los demonios ni a lo que está a punto de ocurrir sino al desconocido a su lado que dice ser su hermano.

"¿Ella sabe que estamos aquí?"

"No todavía. Pero lo sabrá".

Dean le habla a Castiel tan quedo que bien podría no haber dicho nada. El ángel desaparece tras un ligero asentimiento de su cabeza.

Al fondo de la interminable calle en la que se encuentran hay un teatro y Sam no sabe cómo es que lo sabe, pero la verdad es que Meg, vistiendo la carne de Angie, se encuentra allí.

Las calles se ven solitarias. Una pequeña brisa levanta los papeles sucios que cubren la acera convertida en basural.

"Escucha, Sammy…", y esta vez es su hermano quien habla, no el desconocido. Sam gira a medias para contemplarlo mientras el otro encuentra las palabras. "Sé que he sido un verdadero dolor en el trasero últimamente. Te pido disculpas por eso". El cazador, Dean, su hermano, olvida el barrio que ha estado observando para dedicarle su total atención a él. Cuando lo hace, sus ojos son indescriptiblemente cálidos y calmos. Sam podría hundirse en ellos y permanecer allí para siempre. "Quiero darte las gracias".

Eso no lo esperaba.

"Uh… ¿qué?"

"Gracias, Sammy"

Por un segundo, no atina a otra cosa más que a parpadear repetidamente mostrando su total perplejidad.

"Pero,… fui yo quien lo fastidió todo".

Dean se sonríe con la ternura de quien contempla a un hijo.

"Estás aquí, ¿verdad?"

Sam asiente, aturdido.

"Entonces, gracias". Con eso Dean parece disolverse nuevamente en la frialdad del ser que lo habita. Se vuelve hacia el objetivo y Sam cree leer en esa actitud que ha dado por finalizada la conversación. "Vamos a arreglar esto, ¿lo sabes?", continúa Dean, sin embargo. Sam lo mira con extrañeza. Por supuesto, esa es la razón por la que se encuentran allí, para rescatar y sanar a Angie y en cuanto eso suceda, él dará la vuelta y establecerá suficiente distancia con ambos para no volver a hacerles daño nunca más. "Cuando todo termine" sigue Dean. "voy a sanarte".

Oh, eso. Sam suspira, cansado.

"Dean…".

"Es una promesa". El cazador extrae del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta el cuchillo matademonios y se lo tiende a Sam sin darle espacio a que continúe. "Toma"

Sam recibe el arma con cierta vacilación y la da vuelta de lado a lado en su mano.

"¿Sólo esto?"

"Sí. ¿Qué más?"

Sam piensa en la horda que encontrarán en torno a la niña, su reina.

"Pero,… es sólo un cuchillo"

"Un cuchilllo sobrecargado, Sam", dice Dean y le guiña un ojo. "Pruébalo y verás".

Castiel se hace presente de nuevo frente a ambos con su característico batir de alas.

"¿Listo?", quiere saber Dean. El ángel asiente con un mohín de disgusto apenas disimulado. "¿Algo que desees decirme, Cas?"

"No veo el motivo para dejarle saber que estamos aquí".

"Es lo que está esperando. Que nos aparezcamos y le permitamos reírse de nosotros un rato". Abre su mano y en ella aparece una escopeta la que Dean, más por costumbre que por necesidad, abre y revisa su carga. "Se sentirá confiada. No voy a arriesgarme a que corte la garganta de mi hija sólo porque descubra quien soy y desee destruirme", y vuelve a cerrar el rifle.

"¿Podría hacerlo?", pregunta Sam, alarmado.

"Ella tiene la misma escencia que yo ahora, Sam. Eso y la sangre de demonio la hacen muy peligrosa, incluso para mí. Por supuesto, sólo en caso que me descubra con suficiente tiempo para sumar dos más dos. Así que, voto por la misión encubierta".

El movimiento en las puertas del viejo teatro atrae la atención de los tres hacia el edificio en la lejanía. Una docena de hombres, demonios puede adivinar Sam aún desde esa distancia, emerge desde el interior y se planta en la entrada, sólo observando en dirección a ellos.

Sam frunce el ceño.

"¿Qué están esperando?"

Y entonces, como en la mejor película de monstruos, las ventanas superiores del edificio estallan dejando salir horribles engendros infernales. Detrás de ellos, avanzan los perros, sólo perceptibles por sus gruñidos bestiales, y finalmente los demonios, sin prisa, pero definitivamente dispuestos a darse un banquete de carne fresca.

"Er… ¿muchachos?", Dean levanta el rifle y esboza una sonrisa torcida. "¡Hora del show!"

Es como una gran ola que se abate sobre ellos destruyendo todo a su paso.

"¡Vamos, Sam!", le arenga Castiel y avanza con paso decidido hacia la turba de pesadilla blandiendo su espada. Sam le sigue, el corazón en la garganta, aferrando con fuerza el mango de la cuchilla que le ha entregado Dean. De reojo ve que su hermano se ha quedado unos pasos atrás antes de comenzar a avanzar a su vez y entonces Sam comprende que les corresponde a él y a Castiel abrirle camino.

A mitad de la calle, uno de los alados se adelanta y le cae encima. Sam espera el choque, todo su cuerpo preparado para reaccionar y cuando lo deja pasar con una finta sensacional, entierra la hoja de su cuchillo en el cuerpo de la bestia que se abre sin la resistencia de antaño, desgarrando y quemando piel, carne y músculos hasta hacerla desaparecer en la nada con un aullido espantoso. Sam se toma un segundo para mirar su daga antes del siguiente ataque. Sobrecargado, ¿eh? Vaya que sí. En algún momento durante la lucha puede encontrarse con la mirada y el guiño cómplice de su hermano quien se contenta con disparar pausadamente cartuchos de sal igualmente recargados que deshacen la piel de sus víctimas con la misma facilidad de la daga. A su costado ve el brillo de Castiel exorcizando y destruyendo demonios, dejando los cuerpos muertos que ocupaban tendidos en el suelo ahora cubierto por un lodo pestilente. Cuando la refriega se hace más intensa, un demonio lo agarra del cuello desde atrás sólo para soltarlo un instante después con un grito de dolor. El demonio se quema sin entender lo que le ha sucedido y el siguiente que lo intenta también. Nadie puede tocarlo. Esa es la bendición que Dean ha puesto sobre él.

Castiel ha llegado ya a la puerta y espera, su espada cubierta de aquello espeso que puebla las arterias de los engendros. Los perros rascan el suelo, impotentes. Sam puede ver las espirales de polvo que se elevan bajo sus garras. Los demonios se mantienen a distancia, formando un pasillo libre por donde avanza Dean, la escopeta al hombro. El cazador sólo se detiene un instante frente a la entrada para hacer su encargo.

"Nadie pasa", dice. "Esto es entre Meg y yo".

Sam tiene la urgencia de rebelarse contra el mandato pero se aguanta bajo la mirada impositiva de su hermano que espera su reacción.

"De acuerdo", responde finalmente Sam y apenas Dean desaparece por la puerta, se coloca frente a la entrada, lado a lado con Castiel, resguardándola de la turba que ha comenzado a moverse de nuevo. Sam aferra su daga con determinación. Definitivamente no pasarán.

* * *

El interior del teatro está hecho una porqueriza. El cazador frunce la nariz ante el fastidioso aroma, no tanto por los restos de cuerpos en descomposición regados alrededor como por la podredumbre que han dejado impregnada los demonios en el lugar con su iniquidad. Tiene que detenerse un momento, concentrarse y ordenarle al hervidero de poder que lleva dentro que se aquiete. Difícil. Todo su ser está clamando por un nuevo estallido. Una vez más tiene que recordarse a sí mismo el por qué está allí. Toma aire hasta ahogar sus pulmones, obligando a su cuerpo a acatar su mandato. Esto será como pisar entre huevos sin romper ninguno calzando zapatones del tamaño de un buque.

El camino al salón principal está despejado aunque el cazador puede oler la presencia de algunas criaturas escondidas en la oscuridad. Monigotes sin importancia, mascotas demoníacas. Dean no se deja distraer. Su objetivo está justo delante, pasando la puerta en arco que da paso a la platea y el escenario. Pero aunque lo sabe y lo antecede en su imaginación, la visión que lo recibe al atravesar el umbral le revuelve las entrañas hasta hacerle casi doler físicamente.

Ella está arriba del estrado, sentada en una silla de utilería que simula un trono, balanceando las piernas de forma aparentemente inocente. Lleva un ridículo vestido blanco de princesa, impecable, a juego con sus calcetas y zapatos y la tiara de juguete que se ha puesto en el pelo. Aún así, se ve sucia. Manchas violáceas evidencian las bolsas bajo sus ojos.

Las butacas se apilan en montones deformes de fierro y cuero a los costados del salón, dejando espacio abierto hacia el escenario. Los dos demonios que custodian su seudo trono, un hombre y una mujer, avanzan en modo de ataque en cuanto le ven aparecer en la puerta. A medio camino, sin embargo, caen al suelo sin razón aparente, vomitando el humo negro que les mantenía en pie. Angie se limita a enarcar una ceja y fijar sus ojos negros como el petróleo en Dean, perturbadores, casi tanto como la voz cavernosa de Meg, la demonio, fluyendo de su boca.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Aquí estamos otra vez, Deanno. Tú no te rindes, ¿verdad?", dice descansado su espalda contra el respaldo del sillón. Mira hacia los cuerpos caídos, sin evidenciar ningún signo de turbación. "Parece que has aprendido nuevos trucos". Se adelanta en el asiento y olisquea el aire como un animal mientras Dean avanza cautelosamente hacia ella. "¿De qué se trata? Tu novio te hizo un regalo o algo parecido, ¿no es así?", por un momento se congela en su posición. "No", continúa más para sí misma que para el cazador, "No es eso. ¿Qué hiciste, Dean?"

"He venido por Angie, perra".

La niña coloca una mano en su oreja a modo de bocina.

"Lo siento, no te escucho. Hay ciertas palabras que no son convenientes para mi edad. ¿A quién buscas?"

"Quiero a mi hija, puta"

La niña le dedica una sonrisa abierta, los dientes blancos con un tizne rojizo.

"Yo también".

Levanta sus manos hacia él mostrando sus muñecas. En ambas hay marcas que Dean ya conoce. Candados. Está blindada.

"Bonito, ¿no crees? Los viejos trucos son siempre los mejores".

"Angie…".

"Oh, papito está llamando. ¿Hay alguien aquí adentro?" y ahora es la voz de Angie la que toma el mando mientras la película negra abandona sus ojos. "¡Papi! ¡Viniste! ¡Te necesito tanto!".

El corazón de Dean se encoge.

"Nena,…"

Las carcajadas de Angie llenan el lugar.

"Es un poquito tarde, papito" y de inmediato recupera la seriedad. "De nuevo"

Dean debe luchar por no perder el recuerdo de la dulce niña que lleva en su memoria ante el inmundo ser que tiene al frente.

"No, no lo es", replica entre dientes.

Angie juega con el pliegue de su vestido.

"¿Crees que vas a salvarme? Nuh, nuh, nuh. No deseo que lo hagas. Éste es mi hogar ahora. Todos ellos…" agita una mano señalando vagamente alrededor. "…me adoran. Me aman. Cuidan de mí. Soy libre, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana y… ya no soy un fenómeno".

"Nunca lo has sido"

"¿Cómo llamarías a esto, entonces?"

Sorpresivamente, se pone de pie y apunta una mano hacia él, arrojándolo contra las butacas apiladas con suficiente fuerza para terminar con la vida de cualquiera. Por un momento, todo es quietud en el salón. Angie sonríe de nuevo, su rostro completamente desfigurado con la mueca. El cazador, sin embargo, para sorpresa de la niña, se mueve. Se pone de pie mientras se deshace del metal que le ha atravesado la pierna como si fuese tan sólo una molesta espina. La sonrisa de Angie se desvanece poco a poco a medida que Dean se le acerca nuevamente con paso decidido, apenas dando cuenta de la sangre en su muslo.

"Eres mi hija…".

"¿Qué mierda has hecho? ¿Un nuevo trato?"

"…y lo sabes".

La niña tuerce la mano y un espantoso crujido resuena proveniente del cuello del cazador. Dean vacila un instante y al siguiente continúa avanzando.

"Angie, no hagas esto"

Eso sólo enfurece aún más a la niña. Otro movimiento de su mano y Dean cae al suelo, de rodillas, sólo sus brazos evitando dar con el rostro en tierra.

"No me ruegues, hijo de puta", sisea la niña instalándose frente a él.

"Soy tu padre"

"¡Yo no tengo padres!".

Entonces Dean levanta el rostro hacia ella, sin esfuerzo, como si todo lo anterior hubiese sido sólo pantomima.

"¿Estás segura?", dice y clava su mirada en ella.

Angie se inclina hacia el cazador, hurga en sus ojos aceptando el mudo desafío y en ese momento lo sabe. Abre la boca para dar un grito que no sale de su garganta e intenta retroceder, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, Dean aparece frente a ella, de pie, aprisionándole las muñecas.

"Demasiado tarde, cariño"

Coloca sus pulgares sobre las marcas de cerradura y éstas arden. El grito es atroz, la voz de Angie y Meg funcionando juntas. Aún así, Dean no se permite flaquear y deja que aquello que lleva adentro tome el control. Sus ojos brillan, fríos y traslúcidos. Angie grita de nuevo al verlos.

"¡Qué eres! ¡Qué diablos eres!"

"Creo que ya lo sabes",

Y esta vez cuando Angie abre la boca para gritar nuevamente, el humo negro de Meg se eleva girando caóticamente hacia techo y murallas, rebotando cada vez contra ellas, imposibilitada de salir al exterior.

El cazador deposita con suavidad en el suelo el cuerpo debilitado de la niña. Es el momento que aprovecha la demonio para lanzarse contra el cadáver de la mujer que yace inmóvil a pocos pasos de su compañero centinela y para correr hacia uno de los pasillos.

Dean va tras ella con toda calma. Pero no bien ha dado un par de pasos tras la puerta, un círculo de grandes llamas crece alrededor suyo.

"¡Ja! Soy una caja de sorpresas, Deanno", exclama la demonio acercándose con una vieja ánfora colgando de su mano.

El cazador mira el círculo a sus pies, las llamas a centímetros de su ropa y luego a la demonio.

"¿En serio?", dice con sorna. "Quiero decir… ¿en serio?"

Meg no se deja provocar.

"Conozco la historia, Dean. La conozco desde mucho antes de que se te ocurriera dejar entrar esa mocosa en tu casa. Esa pequeña cosa es demasiado valiosa para perderla. ¿Pensaste que no iba a estar preparada para recibir a tu novio o a cualquiera que el Cielo decidiera enviar para destruirme?" , levanta el ánfora para enfatizar sus palabras. "Sólo que no imaginé que serías tú. Supongo que el cazador es más fuerte que el instinto paternal después de todo. Porque, como sabrás, Angie está demasiado estropeada ahora. Como sea. Cualquier cosa que hayas tragado para quitármela, es gracia de ángel y esto…" señala las llamas. "… esto detiene a cualquier clase de ángel, ya sabes", se yergue en toda la extensión de su nuevo huésped y sonríe llena de orgullo. "Me he puesto más sabia a través de los años. ¡Soy la puta reina del infierno, mierda! Yo siempre gano", y ríe como una lunática, ahogándose con sus propias carcajadas. Dentro del círculo, Dean también comienza formar su propia sonrisa.

"Olvidas algo", dice.

Meg deja de reír. El cazador la está mirando ahora como un depredador a su presa. "Yo no soy un ángel". Con un movimiento de su mano, apaga las llamas y al segundo siguiente está frente a Meg, cara a cara. "Y tú estás muerta".

Ni siquiera necesita poner una mano sobre ella. La demonio se convierte en ceniza en forma deliberadamente lenta, dándole tiempo a contemplar su propia destrucción y a lamentarse con gritos desgarradores. Dean no le quita los ojos de encima hasta que el último montón de polvo incandescente se confunde con la suciedad del suelo.

"Adiós, puta".

Hubiera deseado hacer más, tal vez escupir sus restos. Se conforma con extender su mano y hacer que las cenizas se esparzan en todas direcciones dejando nada. Luego, da la vuelta y allí, en el vano de la puerta, una pequeña silueta en sombras se apoya contra el marco.

"¿Papito?"

El corazón se comprime en su pecho.

"¿Angie?". Olvidada toda aprensión, Dean se adelanta hacia la niña. Sus sollozos se escuchan quedos en el pasillo. "Angie", repite con suavidad y alivio.

Pero no es verdad. La niña levanta el rostro y sus ojos son negros otra vez.

"Nuh, nuh, papito. No más Angie"

Veloz como una exhalación, la niña se le echa encima semejando una pequeña bestia y lo hace dar tumbos contra la pared y el suelo. Grita y chilla y no le da tregua clavando sus uñas en el rostro del cazador hasta romper la piel que, sin embargo, se regenera de inmediato.

Dean siente que le falta el aire. El hedor a iniquidad rodea sus sentidos. Piensa que podría vaciar su estómago allí mismo. En su mano se asienta un peso frío como el hielo y duro como el metal. Dean sabe de qué se trata. Es su espada y está preparada para cortar de raíz la amenaza contra la humanidad que está destinado a proteger. Ante sus ojos desfilan siglos de batallas, a veces al frente de un ejército, otras en solitario, siempre blandiendo su espada, la justiciera, la que suprime la perversidad de los hombres.

Y Dean no lo puede evitar esta vez. Sus ojos se tornan fríos como el acero mientras la estática invade el ambiente. La chiquilla se detiene y levanta los ojos al techo que ha comenzado a resquebrajarse sobre sus cabezas. Luego mira a su padre.

"Tendrás que matarme, papito".

El rostro del cazador permanece impasible.

"Tienes razón".

El cazador levanta su brazo y Angie sale disparada hacia el otro extremo del salón y se estrella contra el palco. Dean va tras ella elevándose por los aires. La niña, de la nada, levanta un muro entre los dos y cientos de serpientes cobran vida en sus bloques. El cazador les cercena las cabezas con su espada, deja caer el techo sobre la niña y ella esquiva los escombros y se los envía de vuelta. Dean desaparece y vuelve a aparecer a espaldas de Angie. Ella da la vuelta, se le abraza y le muerde el rostro, siempre chillando como una bestia. El cazador siente la herida arder como ninguna otra, infectada de inmediato por la sangre de demonio que Angie lleva en sus dientes.

Ella le observa ahora desde otro rincón. Tácitamente es un respiro.

"¿Cómo te atreves?", sisea el cazador, concentrándose en cubrir y sanar su herida. "Sabes quién soy yo".

"Sí, lo sé", responde la chiquilla. "Y yo soy una abominación. Y me gusta estar con otras abominaciones, así que…" señala con un movimiento circular de su mano hacia el techo ahora abierto. "…déjame ir".

"Sabes que no puedo".

La niña juguetea con su zapato formando círculos en el polvo a sus pies.

"También conozco quién más es una abominación". Su boca se mueve formando una mueca que es una sonrisa horrible. "Tal vez Sammy podría unírsenos. Lo disfrutaría mucho".

Hace el gesto de jalar una invisible cuerda. Sam aparece en la puerta, arrastrado en el suelo a toda velocidad por una fuerza poderosa hasta estrellarse en la muralla al lado de Angie.

"¡Ups!" dice ella y se lleva una mano a la boca teatralmente. "Perdón, sólo soy una niña. Tengo que aprender a medir mi fuerza". Y como si nada, rodea el cuello de Sam con su mano amenazadoramente. "Déjame ir".

Dean calcula las posibilidades de llegar hasta la niña antes de que ella decida cerrar su pequeña mano sobre las vértebras de Sam y las cuentas no le son halagüeñas. Es el mismo poder que reside en ambos después de todo. Se anulan y quedan iguales.

La niña espera su respuesta pero no tiene paciencia. Cuando ésta no llega, decide actuar de todas maneras.

"Voy a ir hacia la salida" advierte mientras comienza a moverse sin soltar el cuello del otro, obligándolo a desplazarse a cuatro pies junto a ella. "Sam viene conmigo. Si no puedo salir del edificio…", se detiene para hacer un puchero. "… no más Sammy".

El cazador la sigue con sus ojos, la mano aferrada con fuerza a la invisible espada. No puede dejar que se marche. No puede dejar que mate a su hermano.

"Angie", se escucha de pronto desde el lado contrario del salón.

La niña se voltea, sorprendida ante la presencia del ángel.

"¿Qu…?" Sin previo aviso, Castiel abre sus alas. No el reflejo ensombrecido de ellas que alguna vez vislumbrara Dean sino las verdaderas, llenas de gracia y de poder. Angie tiene el impulso instintivo de cubrirse ante su visión y deja libre a Sam. Llena de rabia ante su intrusión, se vuelve nuevamente hacia el ángel. "Tú, pedazo de porquería". Alarga la mano y Castiel termina estampado en la pared. Busca de nuevo a Sam, pero en vez de hallarlo a él, tiene al frente a Dean. "Mierda", dice y enseguida la mano del cazador está sobre su cabeza inmovilizándola, dejando caer su poder sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Angie abre la boca para gritar y no puede. Juraría que de los ojos del cazador brotan rayos. La mano libre se alza en el aire con lentitud, el brillo de la espada aparece veladamente cuando alcanza altura y hasta ella misma debe reconocer que es hermosa, como ninguna otra cosa que haya conocido en su corta vida. Cierra los ojos y comienza a llorar.

Sam corre y se coloca en la trayectoria de la espada.

"¡Dean, no!"

"No me toques, Sam. Retrocede".

"No hemos llegado hasta aquí para eso"

"Dije que retrocedas"

"¡Es Angie, Dean!"

"Es peligrosa, es malvada"

"Y es tu hija, ¿recuerdas?"

El cazador mira a la criatura a sus pies en silencio, la fría máscara de justicia aún en su rostro.

"Dean, mírame", insiste Sam. "¡Mírame!" El cazador obedece. "¿Qué ves?" Dean parece no entender. "Mírame. Adentro", le aclara. "¿Quién soy yo? No el adicto a la sangre de demonio, no el recipiente de Lucifer. ¿Quién soy?"

El niño que crió desde los cuatro años, por el que arriesgó y dio su vida incontables veces; el joven que lo declaró su héroe, el hombre que se redimió bajando al infierno.

"Sammy", musita quedamente.

Sam respira aliviado. Un centímetro más allá de su cálculo y estaría hecho polvo a los pies de su hermano junto con Angie. Señala a la niña.

"Mírala a ella ahora y dime lo que ves, no la niña borracha de sangre, no la reina del infierno".

Y Sam puede decir el momento exacto en que el mundo se derrumba alrededor de Dean al reconocer a su hija. No dice palabra, sólo baja lentamente el brazo y la libera de su agarre. La niña se deja caer al suelo, demasiado débil para intentar algo. Él se inclina y busca alcanzarla de nuevo, esta vez con otra intención.

"¡Aléjate de mí, hijo de perra!", chilla Angie pateando e intentando ponerse de pie pero no puede. Se arrastra alejándose tanto como puede de su perseguidor. El cazador la detiene y la arrastra hacia sí. De rodillas, la abraza con ternura y fuerza a la vez hasta que la niña deja de golpearle la espalda y comienza a calmarse en sus brazos fuertes como debieran ser los brazos de todos los padres. Repentinamente, el mundo se ha vuelto mucho más dulce y brillante que hace unos minutos atrás. La niña cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Hay ángeles cantando en sus oídos. El cuerpo ya no duele. Y tampoco el corazón. Una euforia extraña la acomete y le hace desear estar en la cabaña de nuevo. Demonios, no es eso. Es más bien que sabe que estará allí de nuevo, con toda seguridad. Los rayos del sol caen nuevamente sobre los cuadernos de sus deberes a través de la ventana mientras Iosephus ronca de felicidad en su regazo. Papá ha ido de pesca y regresa con lo que será la cena de ambos. De noche observan las estrellas recostados de espalda sobre la hierba. Escuchan las cigarras cantando alrededor. Papá las imita y la hace reír. Ella también canta como las cigarras. Y cuando apoya la cabeza en su almohada aún quedan ramitas de pasto silvestre en su cabello que papá retira con minuciosidad. Cierra los ojos para sentir su beso de buenas noches sobre la frente. Pero el beso no llega. Abre los ojos y papá tiene su cabeza apoyada en su pequeño hombro. Está pálido, sus ojos se han puesto blancos y líneas violáceas surcan su cuello.

"¡Papi!", exclama horrorizada y deshace el abrazo dejando que Dean se doble sobre sí mismo en el suelo, completamente exhausto. Tío Sam está allí también. Intenta acercarse pero papá se lo impide con un gesto de su brazo.

"No me toques, Sam", dice. "No todavía".

Y entonces levanta la mirada hacia ella y le sonríe.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?"

Angie mira alrededor un instante y se echa a llorar, esta vez sinceramente. Quisiera que todo hubiese sido sólo una pesadilla, pero la realidad está ante sus ojos.

"Perdóname, papá. Perdóname", llora desconsolada.

Los brazos de Dean la rodean nuevamente.

"Está bien, cariño" le dice mientras ella hunde el rostro en su chaqueta, hipando inconteniblemente. "Ya acabó".

"Seré una buena niña"

"Lo sé"

"¿Aún me amas?"

"Siempre te amaré".

"No me dejes"

"Nunca más"

Ninguno de los presentes se preocupa si son minutos u horas las que permanecen los dos allí, abrazados, hasta que el llanto amaina y a cambio cae sobre todos un sopor de sosiego.

Hay silencio afuera. Los engendros se han ido. Es hora de que otros se marchen también, piensa Sam con un nudo en la garganta. Mira a Castiel a su lado, absorto en la escena que se desarrolla entre Dean y Angie y da un paso atrás silenciosamente.

"¿Adónde vas, Sam?". Dean le está mirando ahora. Y también Cas. Y Angie.

"Yo… necesito algo de aire", intenta explicar.

Por supuesto, no lo ha engañado. El cazador deshace el abrazo suavemente.

"Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?", le dice a la niña, y luego al ángel, "¿Cas?"

Enseguida el ángel va hacia Angie y toma el lugar de Dean. La niña lo aprisiona entre sus brazos.

"Te amo, Cas"

"Yo también a ti, pequeña niña"

"Bonitas alas"

Dean no puede menos que sonreír ante el intercambio de frases. Con esfuerzo se pone de pie. Dios. Se siente que lo han pasado por el cedazo. Y se dirige hacia su hermano. Sam instintivamente comienza a retroceder en tanto el cazador avanza.

"¿Q… Qué se supone que vas a hacer?"

"Lo prometí, Sam"

"No, no, espera un momento. Estás demasiado débil. No puedes. No ahora… no por mí.

Dean se detiene y frunce el ceño.

"¿No por ti? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Voy a lidiar con esto, Dean. Lo juro. No es necesario que te arriesgues por mí de nuevo… especialmente después de lo que he hecho".

El cazador lo contempla un instante. Luego se lleva una mano al cuello en un gesto ausente de reflexión.

"Bueno,… tal vez tengas razón"

Sam se relaja. Al menos esta versión de su hermano parece no ser tan cabezotas. Apenas se da cuenta cuando súbitamente Dean lo aferra y pone una mano sobre su cabeza.

"¡NO!", es la única protesta que alcanza a salir de su boca antes que la Gracia comience a hacer lo suyo. Lo que sigue a continuación es como lo que vivió antes con Angie, sólo que más intenso aún. Todo se hace luz. Y felicidad. Es como estar drogado y comenzar a ver elefantes violetas. Tiene ganas de reír como un niño. Y de pronto lo es. Está en el parque sobre un columpio que alcanza las alturas. Puede ver las copas de los árboles y abajo a Dean, esperándolo para darle un nuevo impulso. Ve a Angie corriendo hacia él con una corona de flores silvestres sobre el pelo con una cabaña que él aún no conoce como telón de fondo. La niña le muestra el cuarto que será suyo y el rincón con sus libros de estudios. "Papá dice que me parezco a ti", le informa. Sam sonríe y a continuación siente el peso de la cabeza de su hermano contra su hombro. "¡DEAN!" grita espantado, pero no puede verlo, hay demasiada luz.

"Shhh", escucha contra su oído. "Cierra tus ojos" y al instante siguiente el mundo explota en blanco.

* * *

Despierta con un sobresalto en un cuarto desconocido, tendido en una cama bajo la atenta mirada de Bobby y Cas. Manotea con urgencia para erguirse en el lecho.

"¿Dónde está Dean?"

"Calma, muchacho", le dice Bobby mientras intenta devolverlo a la posición horizontal. "Está en otra habitación, con Angie"

"¿Cómo se encuentra?"

El hombre y el ángel intercambian una mirada poco auspiciosa que no hace nada por calmar sus aprensiones.

"¿Bobby?", presiona.

El viejo cazador aprieta la mandíbula tan fuerte que Sam juraría que oyó fracturarse sus dientes.

"Está vivo", responde al fin.

"¿Pero?"

"Pero ya van tres días desde que todo terminó y aún no despierta… y no sabemos por qué"

* * *

Continuará…


	25. Epílogo

**25**

**Epílogo.**

* * *

Quiero dar las gracias a Angelita, winchestergirl93, laynad3, sernatural, total fanfics, yaoilover4, Atenea, Antichrista, 3R, ninive.w, VampirezShepherd023, belll29, Loivissa-Broken, Esther por su fidelidad al fic y espero que este final cubra sus expectativas. Saludos a tods. :)

* * *

Sam puede imaginar por qué Dean eligió ese lugar para vivir, en lo alto de una loma, una sola huella para vehículos, imposible llegar allí movilizado sin ser detectado antes desde la cabaña, suficientemente aislado para encontrar paz en la soledad, pero no demasiado como para cortar lazos definitivamente con el mundo allá afuera. Y aunque su hermano negará siempre poseer un lado sensible, sin duda que la forma en que la niebla se cuela entre los quiebres de los montes vecinos mientras el sol asoma y forma arcos dorados sobre los árboles por la mañana también tiene que ver con su elección.

Angie le ayuda a acondicionar el taller de Dean para transformarlo en su habitación porque en la de su hermano no cabe otra cama. La niña le muestra su propio lecho y su mesita de noche y su escritorio y con todo entusiasmo le explica que todo lo ha hecho su papá para ella. La ventana del cuarto da hacia un costado de la loma desde donde se puede apreciar una porción del lago allá abajo. No es difícil hacerse la imagen de Dean trabajando en su banquillo con la ventana abierta, contemplando el paisaje en las pausas o vigilando a Angie en el comedor a través de la puerta abierta. Y mientras trasladan muebles y herramientas de un lado a otro, Sam se abofetea mentalmente por nunca haberse dado cuenta que su hermano sabía hacer más que tan sólo arreglar autos y cazar monstruos.

Cada mañana, Angie salta de la cama directo a la cocina, el gato pisándole los talones, mientras Sam se ocupa de asear, vestir y acomodar a su hermano en la silla de ruedas que alguna vez ocupara Bobby. Cuando lo traslada hacia el pequeño comedor, el desayuno ya está listo. Sólo para él y la niña. Dean únicamente permanece allí, en su lugar en la mesa donde Sam lo ha dejado, encerrado en un mundo que los otros dos no pueden alcanzar. Ya se han rendido a las tentativas de hacerlo ingerir algún alimento. De todas maneras, Cas les ha dicho que no lo necesita. El ángel no tiene respuestas para otras preguntas.

"Te lo advertí, Sam", dice cuando surgen y se vuelve con pena a Dean sobre la silla de ruedas, la mirada del cazador perdida en el horizonte, la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado y sus labios moviéndose como si recitaran una secreta letanía. "Se lo advertí a él también". Y cada vez se marcha con expresión triste y derrotada.

Sam ayuda a Angie con su educación. Le basta dar un vistazo al sistema que estaba utilizando Dean para tomarle el ritmo y darle continuidad mejorando algunos puntos. Es más estricto que su hermano a juzgar por la cantidad de mohínes y reclamos que obtiene a cambio. Pero la chica es lista y rápida y termina acatando los horarios que le impone. A veces, si el tiempo los acompaña, le permite hacer sus tareas en la mesita del porche. Entonces instala a Dean al frente de la cabaña, en dirección hacia las cumbres en la lejanía, con Iosephus sobre sus rodillas y se sienta a su lado, en uno de los banquillos que su hermano construyera con sus propias manos. Le charla durante horas, sobre todo y nada, con la esperanza que de un momento a otro Dean le haga callar con un juramento. Pero eso nunca sucede.

Los hombres que pasan a saludar después de la pesca miran recelosos en un principio al nuevo habitante de la cabaña, atisbando con sospecha hacia el interior como si esperaran encontrar una escena del crimen. La presencia de Angie, sin embargo, y la explicación de la enfermedad que mantiene postrado a su padre, (una trombosis es lo que les dicen) logran que sus simpatías se inclinen, piadosamente, hacia el tío Sam y muestren interés sincero por saber cuánto demorará en sanar y hasta qué punto lo logrará. Sam les sonríe con tristeza y les da la única respuesta que puede dar.

"No lo sabemos".

La pareja dueña de la tienda de víveres en el pueblo también envía sus parabienes y después de la primera visita fugaz de Sam a su tienda (porque aunque ha dejado al ángel a cargo de Dean y Angie, no quiere permanecer lejos de ellos mucho tiempo) también los suministros que necesitan, solicitados a través del teléfono. Dean suele tener ese efecto en las personas, se recuerda Sam. Así como su padre las espantaba de su lado, su hermano solía conquistar su lealtad y respeto.

Bobby les visita tan seguido como se lo permite la reconstrucción de su casa y su negocio. El cazador parece haber envejecido de golpe. Sam sabe que preferiría mil veces quedarse con ellos, con Dean, que volver a South Dakota, pero la vida sigue y hay cientos de cazadores que cuentan con su ayuda allá afuera. Las noticias que trae desde el exterior ahora son siempre buenas. Los demonios parecen estar desapareciendo. Los monstruos también. Pero Bobby no se fía. Aún hay enemigos poderosos que podrían tomar la posta dejada por Meg. Crowley, por ejemplo. El cazador contempla a Dean un momento, la cerveza a medio terminar en la mano.

"El mundo sería mucho más seguro contigo en él, hijo". No es un reproche, comprende Sam. Es sólo el anhelo que comparten como familia. No es lo mismo sin Dean. El viejo palmotea con cariño la mano laxa del cazador, los ojos humedecidos por una pena que se niega a abandonarlo, y acaba el resto de la cerveza antes de marcharse.

Sam encuentra los papeles de casualidad el día que ya no puede imaginar otra tarea para distraerse de la realidad más que ocuparse del Impala y dejarlo limpio y reluciente para cuando su hermano decida regresar. Estaban en el fondo del cofre, apilados en montones desordenados unidos por un viejo cordel. Sam recordaba vagamente haberlos visto en manos del cazador aquella vez, en aquel pueblo, tras la entrevista con el Pastor. Nunca supo los detalles de aquella conversación, Dean jamás la volvió a mencionar. Tampoco tuvo ya la oportunidad de preguntarle dónde aprendió braille. Su hermano sigue siendo un cajón lleno de sorpresas.

Busca un tacho de lata en el granero y coloca allí los papeles. Tiene los fósforos en la mano pero no se decide a usarlos. No hay duda de que podría hacer un curso rápido de escritura y lectura para ciegos, eso está claro. Pero de lo que no está seguro es si desea realmente enterarse de lo que dicen aquellas páginas blancas, caóticamente escritas a punzón. El ruido ligero del batir de unas alas a sus espaldas interrumpe sus cavilaciones.

"¿Conoces lo que hay escrito allí?", pregunta sin darle tiempo al ángel a protestar por lo que está haciendo. Cas tarda tanto en responder que Sam piensa que en realidad se ha equivocado y está solo en el lugar.

"No con certeza", responde al fin.

Y esta vez es Sam quien guarda silencio, la lucha sobre lo que debe hacer desarrollándose en su interior. Lo que está a punto de quemar podría darle muchas respuestas sobre el terrible episodio que han vivido meses atrás. Pero, ¿y después? ¿qué pasará después? ¿será capaz de seguir mirando a su hermano de la misma manera si allí hay algún secreto sobre su persona como él sospecha que lo hay? Además, está Castiel. La ansiedad brota del ángel en oleadas desde la posición en que se encuentra a sus espaldas.

"Cas, yo debería…?"

"Deberías, sí".

Voltea a ver al ángel, sorprendido por su respuesta. Él había pensado que estaba allí para detenerlo. Pero Cas lo mira de vuelta con determinación. Es todo lo que necesita. Enciende los fósforos y los deja caer en el tacho.

La mañana en que Sam entra en la habitación de su hermano y encuentra la cama vacía, está a punto de sufrir un infarto. No hay lugar en la cabaña donde Dean pueda haber ido salvo el baño, pero él acaba de desocuparlo y definitivamente su hermano no estaba allí. Sale corriendo como una exhalación hacia el exterior, seguido por una asustada Angie en pijamas que exige saber qué sucede. Allá, cerca del límite del bosque, vestido tan sólo en boxers y polera a pesar del frío reinante, está Dean, de pie, descalzo.

"Trae una manta", le ordena a la niña y ella corre de regreso en busca de lo pedido.

Sam se le acerca con cautela, no quiere espantarlo. Su hermano, sin embargo, apenas parece prestarle atención.

"¿Dean?", intenta y se acerca un poco más. "¿Dean?", lo toma con suavidad del brazo pero el cazador se libera de inmediato, su atención puesta en algún punto por arriba de su cabeza. "Vamos, hombre. Está helando aquí"

"Shhh".

Sam queda clavado en su lugar.

Dean le ha hecho callar.

"¿Dean?"

"¿Los escuchas?"

Sam siente que sus ojos se humedecen. Puede deberse al frío de la mañana, se dice.

"No, Dean", se obliga a contestar. "¿Qué es lo que oyes?"

El cazador cierra los ojos.

"Es increíble"

Y permanece así, con los ojos cerrados mientras Sam le coloca sobre los hombros la manta que ha traído Angie y comienza a llevarlo a suaves empujones de regreso a la cabaña.

De allí en adelante, todo parece comenzar a mejorar.

Sam le ayuda a vestirse y es como vestir a un niño pequeño que se distrae con cualquier cosa. No puede discernir entre frío y calor todavía aunque su cuerpo ha comenzado a reaccionar ante los cambios de temperatura. Por eso, Sam debe estar atento a aplicarle nuevas capas de ropa cuando la tarde comienza a caer. Aún no come a pesar de que ha comenzado a adelgazar. Habla poco, a menudo se tapa los oídos como si el volumen del mundo fuera demasiado para él. Angie lo lleva de la mano por los alrededores de la cabaña, enseñándole cosas, intentando compartir su visión del mundo con él aunque Dean no da la menor muestra de escuchar ninguna de sus explicaciones. La niña le ayuda a sentarse a lo indio en el suelo, manipulándolo como si fuera un muñeco gigante, para enseñarle lo que es un hormiguero. Le acomoda el gorro negro que le ha encajado Sam como condición para dejarlo salir con ella y se sienta al frente, del otro lado del hormiguero, a lo indio también, antes de comenzar su disertación repitiendo las palabras con que el mismo Dean le explicara la vida de las hormigas comparándola a la de un destacamento militar. Se detiene cuando nota que el cazador encuentra más interesantes las ranuras en la suela de su calzado que su narración.

"¿Me estás oyendo?", parece que no. "¿Papá?". Nada. Angie deja escapar un suspiro de frustración. "Extraño a mi papá"

"Yo extrañaba a mi niña", replica él, escarbando aún en sus zapatones.

Angie lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, el aliento retenido en el pecho.

"¿Papá?"

Dean mira hacia el cielo y parece que la niña lo ha perdido de nuevo, pero no.

"¿Puedes escucharlos?"

Y esta vez, clava sus ojos en los de la niña, claros, lúcidos. Angie tarda un poco en enterarse de que está hablando de las voces de los ángeles, demasiado aturdida aún por su sorpresiva reacción.

"Ya no", responde entonces en un hilo de voz, muy quieta en su lugar, como si pensase que cualquier movimiento en falso podría romper la frágil conexión con su padre.

Dean alza su vista al cielo de nuevo.

"Bien"

La sonrisa de la niña ilumina toda la loma hasta el pueblo y un poco más allá. Esa noche, intenta traer a Cas de vuelta para que sepa de la buena noticia. Pero el ángel no aparece. Angie sólo espera que el motivo de su silencio sea que los asuntos en el Cielo lo mantienen demasiado ocupado para atender.

Para cuando Bobby regresa, Dean ya ha redescubierto el placer de la comida y de una buena ducha, y rechaza a manotazo limpio la ayuda de su hermano para vestirse aunque para completar la tarea necesite tres largos cuartos de hora. Su figura, de pie en la puerta de la cabaña, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, es la segunda cosa que divisa Bobby al bajar de la camioneta. La primera es Angie corriendo hacia él para saltarle a los brazos mientras chilla lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocarle un trauma auditivo al señor Rumsfield Tercero que viaja en el asiento del copiloto. No se da cuenta hasta que la tiene encima que lo que la chica anuncia a todo pulmón es que papá está de vuelta.

El viejo, casi sin poder creerlo, avanza hacia el cazador y posa una mano sobre su hombro. Lo contempla incapaz de hablar en un primer momento.

"¿Estás allí, muchacho?", dice finalmente y Dean asiente con una sonrisa de esas brillantes que le caracterizan. "¿Estás bien?"

"Supongo que aún me falta ajustar un par de tuercas…", se señala la sien girando su índice en círculos. "… pero bien".

El viejo le palmotea la mejilla con la mano libre.

"Nunca más, hijo", dice con voz quebrada. "Nunca más. O vas a matarme".

Dean sonríe, conmovido.

"De acuerdo"

Eso es suficiente. Bobby carraspea y deshace el contacto.

"Bueno, terminemos con esto antes de que nos crezcan tetas. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?"

Sam se instala en el sofá junto a Bobby esperando escuchar las últimas novedades. Con Dean en franca recuperación, no pasará mucho tiempo para que se decida a acompañarlo en una cacería. El Winchester mayor es otra cosa. Bobby observa cómo el hombre parece vivir en cámara lenta, aún en el contexto de una cosa tan pequeña como preparar un refrigerio. Ni pensarlo. Aparte de eso, está el asunto de Angie. Dean no querrá arrastrarla de Estado en Estado persiguiendo monstruos como lo hizo John con ellos. Un par de infancias fastidiadas es suficiente y no hay por qué repetir la historia. Menos aún cuando las criaturas de la noche han disminuido tan drásticamente su número.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que sucedió con Meg?"

"No lo sé, Sam. Tal vez nuestro no-ángel rompió alguna clase de equilibrio infernal."

"O lo restableció", especula Sam. "Ya no hay una reina o un rey del infierno", se señala a sí mismo. "andando por la Tierra, lo cual era bastante antinatural. Dean se encargó de eliminar cualquier posibilidad de que algún demonio vuelva a intentarlo".

"Entonces, ¿has estado bien?"

"Limpio, como nuevo"

"¿Angie no ha mostrado ninguna facultad especial?"

"A no ser la de ganarme en el ajedrez constantemente, a mí me parece que no".

"¿Tampoco Dean?"

"Tampoco él. ¡Diablos! ¡Mi hermano apenas acaba de aprender a atarse las agujetas de nuevo!"

Bobby le echa un vistazo a Dean y Angie en la cocina preparando sándwiches mientras parlotean alegremente.

"La Nat Geo está investigando de nuevo, ¿sabes? La montaña, me refiero".

Sam frunce el ceño.

"¿Ahora? ¿Por qué ahora?"

"Al parecer, detectaron la súbita desaparición de la nube en la cumbre hace algunos meses", le echa una mirada significativa.

"Entonces, ¿ya no hay más montaña mágica?"

Bobby toma un trago largo de su botella de cerveza.

"La nube volvió", dice. "Hace una semana".

El tiempo en que Dean comenzó a recuperar la razón. Sam mira a su hermano y su sobrina que acomodan los sándwiches y refrescos en una bandeja.

"Sabes que él no debería haber sido capaz de soportar todo eso, ¿verdad?", continúa Bobby. "Recipiente de Michael o no"

Sam siente que necesita un trago y lo toma de su propia cerveza.

"Lo sé", dice.

"¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?".

Por supuesto que sí, pero no va a ser capaz de admitirlo nunca delante de alguien, ni siquiera de Bobby.

"¿Lo sabe él?", replica en cambio.

"Pienso que sí. Pero Negación es el segundo nombre de tu hermano".

"Entonces,… ahora qué?"

Bobby se encoge de hombros.

"Nada. Vive la vida, muchacho. Paso a paso. El sol está brillando allá afuera".

Angie se dirige saltando hacia la mesa del comedor con platos y servilletas en sus manos. En el camino, le dedica una sonrisa contagiosa a su tío que él corresponde de inmediato.

"De acuerdo. Vivir la vida. Eso es algo que puedo hacer ahora".

* * *

The end.


End file.
